From Rags to Riches
by Kiki-Rosa
Summary: Bella returns to her hometown after five years of being estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend, to take a vacant position at La Push High.
1. From Rags to Riches

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M ' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, Minor Character Death, OOC,

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **13,215 characters/ 2,545 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of being estranged by her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** **Hi Everyone. This is my new story. I know the summary sucked but I honestly didn't know how to put the plot into simple words. Anyway have a read and let me know what you think. xx**

* * *

><p><strong>1. From Rags to Riches<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I kicked the last unpacked box of clothes across my polished wooden floors towards my brand new wardrobe. I had just brought myself a nice little house on the outskirts of La Push and was almost done unpacking the last few items I had brought back with me before I finally called it a night.<p>

The house was small and simple; the way I liked things to be in my life. I had stumbled upon the small brick house not too long after I decided to make the move back to my former hometown. It served its purpose well. It was a three bedroom, one bathroom dwelling, with a wooden deck that ran the entire outside of the house; I had decorated it with simple wicker furniture for when, or if, I ever had anyone over. It was complimented with a simple garden of roses out the front and a long stone path that led down to where I parked my blue Mazda on the dusty driveway that swirled its way from the main drag through the forest to the house. Like I said, it practically sat on the outskirts of La Push. Far enough away that I wouldn't chance a run in with the people that had all but run me out of their lives; on the other hand, it was close enough not to inconvenience me with my day to day life.

I was more than a little apprehensive about the move back to my former hometown, about the chance that I could run into them again. Nevertheless, I wanted to help, _needed _to help. I felt an obligation to this town and its people. Growing up in La Push was never a bad thing. The people here looked out for each other, and they protected their own. They lived simple lives, not needing much, never wanting much, and getting by on very little.

However, it was with this simple attitude that outsiders gave us the stigma of being poor and in-bred. Of having no to little intelligence or self-worth. That all we were destined to become was low class workers or living off the government. The welfare of the children in La Push was worse. The attendance at La Push high was dismal. The grades of those who did attended weren't any better. Teenagers were constantly getting into trouble with the law, hanging out late, and vandalizing community property; basically, it was all the general teenage rebellious activities.

I wanted to change this, I wanted people in this community to be proud of their heritage and that with hard work, dedication and the right resources they could achieve whatever they wanted. Have whatever they wanted. But a change needed to be made.

What I did have hadn't come easy. I worked hard for what I owned and was dedicated in my education to the point that I graduated within the top three of my class in both high school and college. I had a normal childhood. Well, as normal as they get in La Push. My father left my mother while she was pregnant with me, leaving her to raise both my older brother and myself all on her own. She was a strong woman, a determined woman. She was hard yet caring all at the same time. She was aware of the challenges both my brother and I would face in this world and she wanted us to be prepared. To never back down until we had what we wanted, and, to some extent, _we did_. That was until my mother got sick. I had just turned fifteen, my brother seventeen. The community pulled together for us. Always coming by to help with anything we may have needed; although, between the two of us, we had managed to get by. The only thing that we really needed was for someone to watch over her while we went to school. It was her last wish that we both graduate. It was something we had both done successfully. Unfortunately, she had only lived long enough to see my brother finish his education. I was still a minor when she passed away, so it fell on my brother to look after me. Something I didn't think he minded too much. I mean, I stayed out of troubled, kept the house clean, and always had a cooked meal on the table for him when he came home.

As I ripped the packing tape off the last box and began to remove the last of my clothes, I couldn't help but reminisce back to that time. The time where my entire life turned around, leading me to leave La Push and go to college. To cut ties with everyone I had ever cared for.

After my mother passed away things turned bad for me for a while. I felt numb... like there was nothing to live for anymore. I had this constant ache in my chest that nothing seemed to ease. I became all except mute. I would walk around in a catatonic state. Only doing what was necessary. I hid myself away from the world. I didn't attend any community functions and school buzzed by in a blur. I lost a lot of weight, probably because I barely ate. I looked hideous, with bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, skin pasty from lack of care. But that was the thing. _I didn't care anymore._ If life was going to be cruel enough to take my mother from me, why should I care what happened to me.

My brother would try and force me to eat; however, I would have none of it. I felt as if I didn't deserve the food. It was selfish of me; I know that looking back now. But back then, all I could think about was _my _pain and what losing _my _mother had done to _me_. Not once did I think about what my brother was going through. All of a sudden he had to be the man of the house. No, not just the man of the house, but the sole provider. The parent. The guardian. _My support_. I never even thought about him, and how much all this had affected him.

That all changed when I was sixteen. I began to date one of my brother's friends. It had started out simple. He would always come around after our mother had passed and helped with odd jobs, something the rest of La Push had also taken upon them to do. At first I thought nothing of it. He was my brother's best mate. Nonetheless, he would always seem to turn up just at the right time, just when I felt as if I was going to break down. He would sit and talk with me, over small trivial things at first, then eventually working up to my mother. I began to like spending time with him, and my brother didn't seem to mind. I always thought that my brother had asked him to come around and keep an eye on me, yet I could never be sure.

Things picked up for me from that point. I began to get out again, help within the community, live my life. I apologized to my brother over and over for my stupidity and selfishness during that time. Something he easily forgave me for. I put some weight back on; my skin turned back to normal; the bags under my eyes were all but non-existent. And for that, I had my boyfriend to thank. I thought my brother would freak at the thought of his best friend and I being together, but he was completely supportive.

Then it got serious between us, and our relationship moved to a more sexual nature. Things were good again in my life. My brother and I had never been closer, my relationship with my boyfriend was amazing, to the point that we were considering moving in together, and had been dropping hints about marriage. I was two weeks away from graduating high school. I had received offers from colleges; however, I was not quite ready to leave my brother and man behind. Unbeknownst to me, they had a different idea.

It was like any other normal day for me. Or to anyone on the outside that is what it would have seemed like. I had just returned home from school and was beginning to get the ingredients out for that night's dinner. I had an hour or so before my brother was due home and the food was in the oven cooking, so I decided to pull my school books out and get my homework for the night out of the way so that I could just have dinner before heading over to see my boyfriend. Mid-way through trying to understand the works of Shakespeare, my brother comes storming through the door, slamming it behind him. I jump at the sudden noise and watch as he stalks of to his room. I give him a moment before going to check on him. I stand from my place at the kitchen table and make my way slowly to his room. I can hear draws being slammed and things being thrown around. I gently knock on his door, pushing it open slightly to see him shoving clothes into an old sports bag.

"Paul? What are you doing?" I ask timidly.

He looks at me and sneers. "_Get out_," he yells before turning back to what he was doing, scaring me slightly. I jump back at the brute force of his voice but remain in his doorway.

"Paul?" I ask again a little louder than the last time

He shoved the last of his things in his bag before stalking towards me. "**What is it that you want? Haven't I given you enough? Haven't I given up enough? And for what? So that you can have the happy ever after?**" he yells in my face.

I can feel the tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes as he pushes me out of the way into the hallway wall and moves past me into the kitchen.

"PAUL!" I yell, my tears now running full stream down my face, as I chase after him.

"_What_," he sneers again as he stands in the now open doorway of the house.

"Wh-where are you go-going?" I choke out, wrapping my arms around my body to try and stop the return of the long lost ache.

"Away," he answered a little more softly. Sorry almost. Sad even, before he did a quick 180. "**I'm moving out. You don't need me anymore, and I don't want to be here anymore. Go and ruin someone else's life**," he screamed before walking out the door. "_I don't want to ever see you again_," he finished before slamming the door shut.

I ran after him, stopping when I reached the door, opening it and falling to the ground, shocked that I could no longer see him walking away from me. His only family. His baby sister.

I let the tears fall, unable to stop them even if I had wanted too. Questions swirling around in my head. What in the world had just happened? Was this some kind of sick joke? Had I done something wrong? Was I an actual burden to Paul? I know that things between Paul and I had been tense of late, but I thought that was due to work. He began spending less and less time at home and when he was there he would do nothing but pick a fight with me. Yell at me over simple little things: the chicken was under cooked, the dishes weren't done, and there was dust all over the house. It appeared that nothing I could do would keep Paul happy. Eventually, he stopped coming home all together. Thankfully, I found solace in my boyfriend, Sam.

I forced myself up from the ground, wiping the tears from my face as I stumble my way over to the phone, picking up and dialing the all too familiar digits. I wait, listening to the ringing on the other end. I'm snapped from my trance when I heard his husky voice.

"Hello," he answers sharply

"Sam," I breathe out into the phone, feeling slightly relaxed at the mere sound of his voice.

"Bella?" he asks. His tone sharp.

"Yes," I answer. "Sam, Paul left. He just came home and packed his things. He's not coming back," I continue, beginning to sob back into the phone. "I-I- I don't kn-know what I did wro-"

"_Bella_!" he yells, shocking me.

"Sam?" I beg quietly into the phone. I don't know what I would do if I lost him too.

"What Bella? What can I do for you _now_? You know what? I don't even want to know. This isn't working. I never loved you. You were just some quick, easy lay for me. It's over. _I never want to see you again_," he yelled before hanging up on me.

I let the phone fall from my hands. Not caring that it might possibly smash into a thousand pieces as I fall to the ground behind it. Pulling my legs into my chest, I rock myself back and forth, my head slightly hitting the wall of the counter. Tears falling without a barrier. My body numb, the ache back in its entirety again. That was the first and last time I cried myself to sleep.

The two weeks after that passed in a blur. I graduated from school, accepted a scholarship to a University in Washington and packed my belongings. Moving from La Push the second my emotionless graduation was over. As I walked out of the rickety auditorium and to my waiting car, I watched as other students' families and loved ones congratulated them.

Since that day back at my house, I had had no contact with my either Sam or Paul. I even went as far as removing myself from our common friend's lives. Hell, I don't even know how long it took for them to realize that I was no longer on the reservation, and that the house was now empty, not that they would have even cared. But I do know that they did eventually find out. Having received a power bill in error for the house after I had left. It seems that Paul had either moved in himself or rented the place out. Either way, that was the last time I had gained any information on them.

As I hung the last of my clothes, I headed down stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet before pouring myself a small drink. As I sipped on my wine, I glance around my new, now furnished, house. A small smile pulled on my lips. This was the right decision. I'm not sure yet how or why, but I felt as if this was where I belonged. And I was intent on making this work. I just had to be careful not to run into anyone from my adolescent days. I was here to help the children, not stir up anything with my brother or ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II:<strong> **Well there you have it. Let me know what you think and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Huge 'thank you' to everyone who has helped with this chapter (Derekever, Kym and HaHaThatTickles). I really do appreciate it.**


	2. First Day Of School

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: ** 14,147 characters/ 2,643 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** Hi everyone!

Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and adds. It means so much to me. I promise I will get back to those of you who have reviewed, just have not had the time as of yet. Anyway, here is the next chapter. No Sam or Paul in this one. Wanted to set up some sort of foundation for Bella first, but I am thinking that in the next chapter I might give you a little bit of insight into what they have been up to in the past five years. Still a tad undecided on that. Anyway I want to thank derekever, for her wonderful suggestions and help with writing this chapter. I cannot even begin to tell you how grateful I am to have someone tell me that my ideas are not completely stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>2. First Day of School<strong>

* * *

><p>My heels clicked on the worn familiar tiled floor drawing minimal attention to myself as I walked down the near vacant corridors, small brown box of my belongings in hand, to room 205 – my new classroom and home for the year. I had gotten to the school early, not wanting to be late on my first day of school. Thankfully, not much had changed since I had last been here.<p>

The principal, Kate Lysbin, had asked all teachers for the coming year to attend a general meeting the previous day, just to go over some general items and introduce me to the staff. I was shocked to learn that things had gone downhill since I had been a student. In a quick, not to mention rude, summary, I was informed that if I had a class of twelve students it would be a miracle if even half of them turned up. Nevertheless, that was why I was here, to try to change things for these students. I jotted down notes as Kate went over the year's curriculum, important dates, and the inner goings of the school. The meeting hadn't been a complete waste my time. I was introduced to some of the forty plus faculty members. The majority gave off the impression that the only reason they were there in the first place was to cash in the measly pay stub we got each fortnight, and that they could care less what happened to the students, subsequently, their futures. I did, however, meet a few that I thought I could eventually learn to like.

_**Previous day**_

"Nervous," asked a smartly dressed man with short black hair as he walked towards me.

"That obvious, huh?" I answered while we stood side by side, each grabbing a Styrofoam cup and making ourselves a cup of coffee.

"Not so much, but the slight shake in your hand was hint enough," he kindly whispered, leaning over to grab a sachet of sugar. "First job?" Nodding my head in answer, I turned around and leaned back against the table, the man following suit.

"Graduated last month." Calming a little, I took in the scene around me. It was definitely going to be different working on the other side of the desk. The man followed my actions, turning so that he was sitting next to me.

With an outstretched arm, he introduced himself. "Kimball," he announced with a friendly smile

"Bella," I offered, returning the gesture. "Bella Littlesea."

"Littlesea, huh? There used to be a family of Littleseas here. Oh, would have been nearly 30 years ago. At least, that's what I hear." That peaked my interest, but I did not divulge into it too much. We started talking about why we had become teachers, what made us chose La Push High, and other such. In that short time, I learnt so much about this man next to me.

Kimball Smith was the Algebra teacher, located in room 207, two classrooms down from mine. On first appearance, you would think of him as a straight lace kind of person, but after talking with him for fifteen minutes, I learnt he was quite the opposite. He had moved to the neighboring town of Forks with his girlfriend, taking on the position in the Math department when no vacancies became available in Forks. Needless to say the relationship hadn't lasted; he had caught his girlfriend in bed with his best friend, yet somehow could not bring himself to leave.

He, like myself, wanted to see a change in La Push, wanted more for the children and future children of the tribe. Even though he was not a member, his passion for the job was overwhelming. We talked for what seemed like ages before finally going out separate ways. I was glad to know that if worst came to worst, I would have at least one person I could turn too.

_**Present day**_

As I reached my destination, I turned the old, brass door handle and pushed my way into the tiny classroom. Taking stock of the room, I noticed from the entrance there was an ugly and oversized brown desk situated at the front of the class. Mine, I would assume. Walking over to it, I placed the box holding my belongings on top of it before slowly unpacking the possessions. Looking out from my new position, there were three rows of single seated desks going all the way to the back of the room. Fifteen in total; I counted. After I had placed my belongings where I wanted them, I slid the discarded box under the desk.

Homeroom was due to start at nine, and it was just passed eight thirty; therefore, I had a little time to prep. Turning to the black board, I began searching for a spare piece of chalk; locating a dismal piece right at the end, I began to write my name in cursive only to be interrupted by a head popping through the door.

"Hey, just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day," Kimball greeted encouragingly.

"Hi. Thanks, I think I'm going to need it," I replied as my nerves were starting to get the best of me again.

"Nonsense. You will be fine. Just remember, I'm only two doors down if you need me." He winked before excusing himself and heading to his room.

"Thanks again," I yelled out after him turning back to the board and completing my name. Once done I walked the short distance to my desk and took a seat. Pulling my green file from my handbag, I placed it in front of me and began going over my day's lesson plan, writing down notes on the points I wanted to hit today. Keeping things light and easy would be a major task to handle. I wanted to get to know the kids, and vice versa, while also going over the semester's syllabus.

Midway through reading, I heard the door open again. Expecting to see Kimball once more, I didn't bother raising my head. It was not until I heard the subtle sound of a desk shifting that I changed my line of sight. Sitting in the back row, middle desk was a petite native girl. Her body was hunched over and from what I could tell she had a book resting open on the table reading it under the curtain of long black hair, hiding her face away from the world.

I put my pen down and watched her for a while. She was obviously shy, hidden underneath a large baggy sweater and jeans. She was doing everything possible to go unnoticed. Looking at my watch I noted it was about quarter too nine now, and I was expecting students to start walking through that door any minute. As I finished that thought, the door swung open and four more students walked in, taking their seats in scattered spots within the classroom. I slowly stood from my desk quietly stepping out from behind it. No words spoken, the only noise coming from the passing by of the few students who had turned up for school that day and were running late. I stood at the foot of the class, leaning back against my desk trying to get my nerves under control.

"Good morning," I finally announced, drawing the interest of most the students. "My name is Miss Littlesea, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year," I paused for a moment to ensure that I still had their attention; satisfied with my findings, I leaned back and picked up the class schedule preparing to do roll call.

As I turn back to face the class, I hear a masculine snort coming from the corner of the room before I hear a somewhat deep voice speak out, "Let me save you some time there Sweets. There's no point in goin' through your roll call, half of your class ain't comin'," he declared, easing back on his chair, his arms rested confidently behind his head. It could have been considered a phenomenon in itself how well he held himself up off of the dirt and dust encrusted floor while he dangerously he kept himself on only two legs of his seat.

"Is that so?" I retorted, not willing to let this kid get the upper hand. "And what is your name?"

"Kebi, but you can call me 'Sugar', Sweets," he answered smartly with a wink. I stared at the kid for a minute, debating in my head the best course of action for this situation. After a second or so, I looked at list of students and spotted his name along with some of the background information the school had kindly provided me if it became necessary to assess where each of my students were at academically.

"Ahh, Mr. Hurley…" I said addressing only him while continuing to read the brief statement the principal had given me. I made my way towards where he sat at the back of the room. "'C' grade average…" I started off, listing in exact point of the findings that the brief summary I had on him gave me. "On the football team, failing Mr. Smith's Algebra class, and, oh _yes_, it states quite clearly here that you tend to choose which classes you will and will not attend. Does that sound correct?" I didn't wait for his reply before I continued. "Now, Mr. Hurley, in order to stay on the football team, you need to be marked present to all of your assigned classes and maintain at least a 'C' grade average in those classes, if I'm not mistaken."

With a short nod of his head in answer I kept on, "well, I can see here that you have been assigned to both my History and Music class…" I stated looking over my list of students for my assigned classes. "...and I can see that you are the type of child who likes his football and is most likely relying on a scholarship of some sort to get out of La Push, no?" I asked as I emphasized the words that ensured he knew that he was in fact only a boy.

When no reply came, I set it all out on the table for him to ponder. "Well then, let's get something straight here. I will not be handing out grades purely on attendance. You will need to put in the effort and work to keep your grades up. I will not favor anyone, and I certainly will not overlook any disrespect or lack of courtesy towards myself and the other students in this classroom. From now on, it is Miss Littlesea, not Sugar or 'Sweets', Babe or Baby. Have I made myself clear?" I demanded while staring him down.

"Yes Miss," was his barely audible response.

Turning, I addressed the rest of the students. "The same applies to everyone else in this room," I proclaimed before making my way back to the front of the class. Picking up from where I left, I started to do my roll call, noting that as predicted, out of a class of eleven students only five had turned up.

"Now that we have finished that, I want to give you guys a little bit of information on me, and in return I would like you to do the same. I want to know a bit about your life as well as what it is that you see yourself doing once you leave school.

"As I said before, my name is Isabella Littlesea. I was born and raised in La Push. I, like yourselves, attended La Push High before moving on to college at Washington State where I studied music and education. I was offered the position at La Push High over a month ago as the new Music and Quileute History teacher." I finished giving the class a second to take everything in before calling on them. Pick up my attendance sheet, I worked my way down the list. "Aubrey Kole," I announced looking at the class and waited for Aubrey to speak. After a minute of no answer, I prompted again. "Aubrey, could you please tell me a bit about yourself?"

From the back of the room, the girl who had entered first began to speak. "M-my name is A-Aubrey. I was b-born in La… La Push. I ha-have and older br-brother and a yo-younger si-sister," she said just above a whisper.

Not wanting to force the girl when she was clearly uncomfortable, I simply gave her my thanks before calling the next name on my list. "Harrison Stocks?"

A tall, well yet casually dressed native teen stood from his spot at his desk. "Hi Miss Littlesea, my name is Harrison. I, like Aubrey and you, was born and raised in La Push, I have no siblings and my father works at the old mill. I am hoping to get a scholarship to the UCLA where I want to major in Law."

"Thank you, Kate Noll?"

A blandly dressed girl with short-cropped, mahogany hair began to address the class. "Ahh, hey I'm Kate. Lived here most of my life… My parents work at the General and Hardware Stores. I'm hoping to graduate and leave this god-forsaken town to move somewhere warmer."

A response I was expecting to hear from more than one student, instead of commenting on her desired departure, I just continued down the list. "Thanks, Kebi?" I asked raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yeah," he started off before taking my warning into consideration, "Parents are divorced..." not something that was rare in La Push. "I live with my Dad and little brother. Should get a scholarship pretty much anywhere as long as I don't blow out my knee, and that's about is Sug-Miss Littlesea," he finished up. I could not help but form a small smile at my little victory there with his near slip up.

"Thank you Kebi, and finally Sarah Watson?" I said addressing the final student in my class.

Another t-shirt and jeans girl, this time with shoulder length jet-black hair parted into two braids, stood from her seat and addressed me. "Hi, Sarah. I have a twin sister Charlotte and an older brother Jeremy. I hope to go into the field of medicine, possibly as a Nurse, but at the moment I am undecided." Almost as soon as she finished, she sat down with her calves beneath her body.

Once again, I responded with my gratitude before moving down my list of tasks. "Okay, so for today, I'm going to keep things light and easy for the first class, but I expect that tomorrow you come prepared to do some hard work," I declared as I made my way back around behind my desk and taking a seat. "Can you tell me what you know about your culture and its history?" I started, hoping to gauge just how many the kids really knew and what I had to work with.

"I know that we descend from wolves," Kate shouted. With that, my first official hour as a teacher began. In that small amount of time, I learnt a lot about each of the five students sitting in front of me, and although they were each at varying levels, I couldn't find any reason as to why they should not be able to achieve the dreams that they had set out for themselves. As the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and the students began piling out one by one, I couldn't help but let out a breath I had not realized I was holding. Apart from that one incident with Kebi at the start, things had gone relatively smooth. Now all I had to do was get through the rest of the day unscathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So that was it for chapter two. Nothing majorly exciting but as I said I wanted to set some foundations down. I will hopefully be updating every Monday, but I cannot promise this as I have work and health commitments. Anyway let me know what you think and what you think will happen when they do finally end up running into each other?


	3. Wolf Dynamics

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella (Family)

**Character/Word Count:** 14,714 characters/ 2,790 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** Hey Guys.

Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter to you. Had some pretty serious stuff happen to some friends of mine and have been running around like a mad goose to try and help them, plus my hours at work have increased because of this. I will however continue to endeavour on having a new chapter to you every Monday, but sometimes I may be cutting it too thin. Big shout out to my Beta Derekever - I really do appreciate all the help.

Anyway, Chapter 3 is finally up and I am mid-way through Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy where my whacky mind is taking this.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Wolf Dynamics<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam POV<strong>_

As I trotted the remainder of the familiar path towards the edge of the forest just outside my newly refurbished house, I could not help but reminisce about the events that led to me acquiring my home. Not long after I had graduated high school, I landed a job working in construction, mostly helping to refurbish old worn down houses within the Rez and its surrounding areas. It was there that I met one of my closest friends, Paul Lahote. He was going through a rough time at home and work was - for better lack of a word - somewhat of an escape for him.

One day while walking my way home from a long day of labor, I had stumbled upon an old abandoned house out in the middle of nowhere. Although it was surrounded by the thick lush greenery of the forest that provided the perfect amount of privacy, it still had a secluded feel to the home by being hidden away from La Push's civilization. Upon closer inspection, I noted that it was actually a fairly sturdy three-bedroom house and with a little bit of TLC, it could become a decent home. The next day I approached the council about looking into possibly acquiring the house as my own, offering to do all the refurbishing work by myself and at my own cost. After a long, but informative, session, the Council agreed that as long as I kept the house within the guidelines of their historical conditions, it would be mine.

Many weekends were spent then after, pulling up old floorboards and replacing them with new ones, demolishing walls and re-building them, patching up the old tiled roof and completely refurbishing the bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen. So much so, that after eight months of hard work from both Paul and myself, my house was finally complete. I had settled on keeping things simple within my house: the walls of the interior were a muted grass green with the baseboards a milky cream while both of the main walls in my bedroom and lounge were a slightly darker shade of green known as 'Blackwater'. I had kept the floorboards throughout the entire house a natural brown that I had just polished up. The bathroom was laced with pearly white tiles that had a small dark green tile runner through the middle, matching in perfectly with the wooden vanity and mirror that I had hand crafted and finished up out of some fallen logs I found nearby in the forest. Finishing it off with some simple furniture, I had purchased at a second hand store in the neighboring town of Forks.

The exterior was much of the same. I had settled on wall claddings that had the appearance of the logs in forest, giving off the impression that the house was in fact a small cabin complete with a hard wooden door, which Paul had helped me carve out, and some olden wooden furniture I picked up cheap from Old Mrs. Ateara. To complete it off I had built a veranda that surrounded the entire outside of the house with built in steps at both the front and back of the house. I hadn't spent much time altering the garden around the house, except that I had cleared out all the weeds and fallen trees in the back garden to make somewhat of an entertaining area and cutting down the grass around the entire house so that the stony path, that I can only imagine had been originally laid down by someone with somewhat questionable vision, could once again be visible.

Phasing back into my human form, I quickly pulled my shorts on and made the short walk up my stony path towards my front door, my enhanced senses alerting me to the fact that the boys had taken up refuge in my lounge room. As I walked in the front door, letting it slam behind me, I grunted a short hello before making my way into the kitchen, pulling something out of the fridge, leaning back against my counter and trying to dull out what was going on around me.

It had been four long years since the day I ruined my life by running away the only person who meant more to me than life itself. That fateful afternoon was present in my head, haunting me at every turn. I was thankful at the fact that none of the guys were able to easily access my mind. I guess it was just one of the benefits of being the Alpha. There was only one other person who knew about that day.

Paul.

He was the only other person who had - at that time - been introduced to this hell the tribe had decided to keep a secret from those it truly affected until the moment it decided to rear its ugly and unforgiving presence into our lives. It was true that all the time leading up to my change things between Bella and I had been tense. I could not understand it. I loved her; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Yet everything she seemed to do was setting me off, up to the point that one day it all became too much and the next thing I knew I was running around the forest on all fours. With a tail to top it all off.

It wasn't until Harry Clearwater and Billy Black found me in the dense forest trying to get into Bella's house, confused and angry, that they told me about the legends of my tribe, my newfound responsibilities, and the fact that for Bella's safety - it was best that I end our relationship. Both Harry and Billy were lucky to escape without any injuries, but it then took another six hours to calm me back down. Two days later, I found Paul running around the forest in a state of confusion. He too was given the same speech. I managed to avoid seeing Bella at all costs, only speaking with her on the phone. The excuses flowed easy – I had to stay late at work or was tired from all my responsibilities and whenever she suggested on 'popping by' just to see me, I always miraculously managed to find some job around the tribe that needed to be done immediately, but I always felt like I was doing the ultimate betrayal. The only real way I was able to see her was through Paul's mind, all miserable and depressed. It was like watching her overcome her mother all again.

Then Jared phased. Paul and I hadn't really spent a lot of time with Jared before, but as no one else could know what we were going through, we quickly became brothers. One day it all became too much for Paul. He hated having to lie to her; instead, he decided to pick fights over minimal things. I would see in his mind him recalling memories of coming home and picking fights with Bella over her cooking, or lack of cleaning, her lack of studying, or being selfish. I could tell that he thought none of it was true, but for some reason, something just kept setting him off. It would appear that Paul was becoming the more volatile out of the three of us. We had been out running patrols around the border of the Rez when Paul and Jared got into it. It got so bad that I had to order the two apart. Unfortunately, Paul then went home and took it out on Bella. Yelling at her that she was selfish, only thinking of her and not others while packing up his belongings. He then proceeded to tell her that he was moving out and no longer wanted her in his life.

He had only been at my house for a few minutes, the both of us in our wolf form, as he recounted what happened with Bella when I heard my phone ringing from inside my house. Phasing back quickly, I jump the stairs to my house and answer it, already knowing who would be on the other end, but I had to make a snap decision and it had to be the right one for my pack.

"Hello," I answered a little too sharply for my liking. It wasn't her fault that Paul and I turned into big fury animals to protect our tribe from – of all things – vampires.

"Sam," she breathed back into the phone.

"Bella?" I asked, my tone, once again, clipped.

"Yes." she answered, slightly relaxed. "Sam, Paul left. He just came home and packed his things. He's not coming back," she continued, beginning to sob back into the phone while frantically trying to explain the situation I already knew she was submersed in. "I-I- I don't kn-know what I did wro-"

"_Bella!_" I scream back into the phone, ashamed and disgusted in myself for what I was about to do.

"Sam?" I heard her beg quietly into the phone. Almost pleading with me. It was as if she knew what was coming, what I was about do and that – well that made me feel like a bigger jerk than I already felt.

"What Bella? What can I do for you _now_? You know what? I don't even want to know. This isn't working. I never loved you. You were just some quick, easy lay for me. It's over. _I never want to see you again_!" I yelled at her through the phone before slamming it back onto its hook. I stared at it for a short moment before the realization of what I had just done fully hit me. I fell forward, my head resting on my arms against the wall as I let the tears flow freely down my face.

I didn't really just do that. It was all some weird hallucination, some seriously weird dream. I have just been working too hard. Yeah, that was it; I was working too hard. Maybe… just maybe if I had a rest… _Who am I kidding? _I just flushed my entire life down the drain. And for what? Because some old meddling men who thought they "knew better" said so. _Oh dear God_. If that is the case then she is better off without me.

I heard the front door open and shut as soft foot prints made their way towards me. An out stretched hand rested on my shoulder. "She's better off without us, she deserves better than… whatever this is," Paul stated quietly before walking towards the kitchen and pulling a two beers from the fridge, walking back and handing me one as he headed for the couch.

That night the two of us drank ourselves into oblivion - going through enough beer to quench the thirst of the tribe multiple times over. We woke the next day, sprawled in various states of misery in my living room, begging for the return of our alcohol-induced states so that we could forget again. Nevertheless, like the little troopers that we were - we got up, showered away the stench, and went about our council business as if nothing happened.

That was pretty much how our lives played out after that day. Each day was harder than the previous, but we pushed through like we were robots. Showing no signs of our previous life, or the previous love we had lost.

Jared was none the wiser, too caught up in his own life. Sometimes it amazed me that he never caught on to the fact that Paul and I had some sort of secret past life that we didn't want revealed. Hell, the day that Bella graduated from high school, we couldn't have been more unbearable. The both of us had dreamed of this day for her, dreamed of being there on this day with her. We had managed to stay away for the most of it, but I couldn't help myself. I had to see her up there on that stage, accepting her diploma. Therefore, I ordered Jared to run a quick patrol of the Rez and left Paul to himself as I made my way to the school. Standing in the back, I could not have been more proud of her than I was in that moment. I made it just as she was about to be announced. She looked as beautiful as ever, in her crimson red gown and cap, her long mahogany hair falling freely around her face and down her back. She looked skinny, pale, and withdrawn, obviously from the treatment at the hands of her brother and myself, yet she still had a presence about her.

I hid in the shadows as the ceremony ended, ducking behind families congratulating their sons and daughters as Bella made her way through the crowd and out the auditoriums double doors. That was the last time I ever saw her. I went back to pretending that I didn't care, never mentioning to Paul that I had gone and I made certain never to think about it when we were phased together.

He certainly might have slaughtered the Elders.

Three weeks had passed since that day, and I was out running patrols with the newest member of our pack Jacob Black that I noticed that she had disappeared. We had been running the border to the North of the Rez, which happened to run past the Lahote's house, when I noticed that her scent had faded. At first, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me and, while not wanting to draw Jake's suspicion, I pushed us on further completing the rest of our patrol before deciding to call it a night. As soon as Jake was out of sight, I grabbed Paul and we headed back to his childhood home.

As we cleared the surrounding area, we were careful to remain quiet and covered, not wanting to put Bella through any more hell than we already had if I was wrong. It wasn't until we were just on the verge of the fence line that we noted no lights within the house were on. We slowly made our way to the door, checking over our shoulders every now and then to make sure there were no definite signs of Bella. Once at the door, we opened it slowly beginning to make our way through the house. As soon as you stepped foot within the door, you could tell that she was no longer living there. The furniture that remained was covered in a thin coat of dust, and there were no used plates or cutlery in the sink. Paul and I both rushed our way to her room, swinging the door open hastily to reveal most of her personal belongs gone, the bed made, and closet empty.

It might not have been possible, but our hearts shattered completely in that moment.

A few days later, Paul moved back to that house. I never dared to venture there. I could not handle the memories that lie behind those walls. All the laughs, hopes, and dreams that were once a reality but was now a distant dream. It was too much – even for me.

It didn't matter anyhow; I had tribe and pack issues to worry over. The youth within the community had all of a sudden lost their sense of selves. Vandalizing various properties within the community, drinking until blissfully intoxicated, and not attending school. To top it all off, I had three new wolves to train. Within a week of each other Quil Ateara, Embry Call, and Seth Clearwaterall phased taking the total of wolves under my pack to six. All of them – with the exception of Paul – unaware of any of this and that was how we planned to keep it.

Hearing the sound of something smashing in my lounge room brought me out of my daze and back to the present. Placing my empty bowl in the sink, I stomped my way towards the noise, ready to yell when needed. As I entered, I noted both Quil and Embry looking like a deer caught in headlights, a smashed lamp lying in pieces between them.

"What happened?" I asked with as much patience as I could muster.

Neither of the boys answered, deciding to make their way into the kitchen to grab the cleaning supplies before begrudgingly making their way back to clean the mess up. "Sorry Sam," they said in unison as they began to sweep the remnants of the broken lamp up.

Just another typical day in the life of a teenage wolf pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So that is it for chapter 3. Let me know what you guys think. If I'm heading down the right path and what you would like to see. xx


	4. Near Run In

**Hi Guys,**

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit going on this month in RL. Anyway as always huge thanks to my BETA derekever who I would be lost without. Also I don't think I have said this in the past. But thank you for all the reviews and alerts that have been added. I really do appreciate the suggestions and kind words that have been given and have started to incorporate some of them into the story. I do apologise for not reply to everyone that has reviewed, but please do know that I do appreciate it and am happy that so many people are enjoying to story so far. Speak of which.. here is the latest chapter..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>_

Attendance at La Push High was beginning to increase. At the most recent staff meeting Kate had announced that the attendance had increased by almost 25%. Now while that was such a minimal amount, it was enough to make me feel like there was a change in the air. Even more so that in my homeroom and first class of the day I had a nine out of a possible eleven students attending on an almost daily basis. I still remember the shock on my face the very first day the additional students began arriving.

After the first day and my little 'get to know each other session', I dove right into the semester's syllabus. I again wanted to start out with the basics for my Quileute History class, not wanting to scare the students away by giving them complex assignments. Instead I informed them that the first two weeks would be spent revising the reading, writing and pronunciation aspects of the Quileute language. Much like you would in a normal Italian or French class.

The noise had been so subtly I almost doubted hearing it, but as I looked up to check on my students, I noted that a new student was making his way, head down, to a vacant desk at the back of the classroom. He was a scrawny boy with dishevelled short black hair, almost no meat on his body, which was covered with a pair of dark blue ratty old jeans that had been torn at the knee and a plain grey polo shirt which had been torn in various spots from - my assumption - overwear. He swung is old worn out ratty red backpack from his shoulder where it had been hanging loosely onto the ground next to a spare desk. Pulling out an old notebook and pen – he began jotting down notes from off the board. I gave him a few moments to settle in before quietly standing from my desk and making my way slowly towards him. Using the opportunity to walk around and check on the other student's progress, I only took my eyes off the new kid when asked a question by one of the other students. Finally as I approached him I gently tapped on the end of his desk to get his attention, before leaning back against the desk in front of his. I saw as he raised his head slightly in acknowledgement of my tapping, before setting back to work.

"Hi.." I said trying to grab his attention once more "..my name is Ms Littlesea. I'm the new music/Quileute History teacher.." I continued as way of an introduction "and you would be?" I asked.

"Aiden, Aiden Wood ma'am." He answered just loudly enough for only me to hear.

"Hi Aiden, why don't you just try and follow along with today's lesson and then come and see me once class is over and I can catch you up on what you have missed" I offered in a quietly friendly tone.

"It's okay Ms. I don't want to be of any trouble" he answered just a little bit louder, but still only so that I could hear him.

"it's no problem at all. That's what I'm here for" I replied before heading back to my desk to continue my work.

I later found out when Aiden stayed behind after class the reason as to why his attendance was so low. Like most children on the Res Aiden was being raised by a single parent – his mother and were struggling financially. He worked part time after school doing odd jobs for a construction company around the Res and surrounding areas. His boss was aware of his situation and would try to offer him extra hours to help, but this generally meant that he had to miss school. I was all too familiar with this story as it was how I had managed to get by in my younger years, although there were three of us able to bring in money back then. I decided then and there that I would try and do whatever I possibly could to help by offering on the days that he needed to work I could tutor him at the school library to help catch up, but only if he was serious about his education.

It wasn't any more than two days later when two more students walked into my room. They were both obviously on the football team, an air of cockiness and arrogance surrounding them as the both took seats near Kebi. I watched as Kebi greeted the two teenagers before they turned their attention to me.

"Dude, I see why you've been coming to class. Who's the babe?" the tall thin one asked Kebi, who seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she is totally smoking. What's her deal?" the other more burley one asked.

I raised an eyebrow in disgust. Were they serious? Who in their right minds would walk into a room – a class room at that – and address a complete stranger in that manner, let alone their teacher? Kebi just shrugged his shoulders in response, already having been through this with me before he was aware of what was about to come.

"My DEAL.." I announced loudly scaring everyone away from their work and shocking the two new teenagers ".. is that I am your teacher. I am not your babe, sugar, sweets or honey. My name is Ms Littlesea. When you come to this class you will treat everyone within it with respect, myself included. Now if you think that you can't handle that, I suggest you leave and don't come back. I am only willing to give my time up for those who are serious about their futures and education. Have I made myself clear?" I finished addressing only the two boys.

"yes ma'am" they said in unison a little taken a back with my outburst.

"what are your names?" I asked, making my way back to my desk to mark their names off.

"Kris Dark ma'am" the burley teenager answered. "Aaron Woodward" the other replied. Nodding my head, I marked the two down as attending before advising them to take notes from the board and to see me after class for catch up. Much like I had with Aiden.

The latest of my eleven students to begin turning up on a regular basis was Ben Selby. From first appearances he was an average kid. Well mannered, athletic, semi-knowledgeable. He came across as being well liked and seemed to get on with most of the students in the class – even trying to engage Aubrey in conversation from time to time. Unlike the other students Ben came to my desk and introduced himself before class began and asked for the assignments he had missed while away. Happily handing them over, I watched as he walked to an empty desk in the middle of the room and began to look over the assignments I had given him as the other students started to file in.

Most of the kids showed signs of excelling though the class, but there was always the odd phrase that wold trip them up. I had made it one of my rules that for one class a week, we would speak only in Quileute. I figured that because the language was dying out within the community, this was the best way to put what I was trying to teach them into practice without overloading them. The first class I practiced this was by far something I would never forget. But today's lesson was going to be quite different to my normal ones. Today after a brief discussion on what life was like for our ancestors back way when, I was going to re-tell some of the old tales that I thought the students would be able to learn from and take something home with them. As they began to file into the classroom and take their normal seats, happily chatting between themselves, I opened up my notes and drew the class to attention.

"Good morning everyone." I greeted them "today we are going to just jump into it." I continued walking from behind my desk around to the front. Resting back against it, I asked a simple question. "What do you know about what life in La Push was like for our ancestors?" Pausing I took in each students look of concentration before Kris decided to share his answer.

"My guess.. it sucked!" he screamed from his seat before turning and high fiving Aaron. Gave them both a quick stern look before looking to the other students, hoping at least one of them would be able to provide some small piece of information. It became all but apparent that not one of them could answer my question. A little unnerved by that, I decided that the easiest way to get my students to take something from our wonderful history away with them was to test them. Instructing the students to start taking notes, I informed them there would be a quiz on this week's discussions on Friday. Once I was satisfied that they were all ready and listening I began.

"Much like the other native people in the Northwest Coast, the Quileute didn't ride horses, wear feather war bonnets or lived in tepees, instead they carved out great canoes, they wore shredded cedarbark clothes and lived in great cedar-plank longhouses that were located near the ocean. The copious amount of seafood from the Pacific coast enabled our native people to have a rich diet without having to spend all their effort just getting food, instead there was more time to practice skills as artists, carvers and weavers." I paused letting it sink in with the students before continuing.

"Living on the edge of the coastal rainforest also meant that the people could harvest the great red cedar trees which were used for housing, clothing, basket making, masks, storage boxes, canoes and totem poles. Basically the sea and the cedar tree provided almost everything early people needed for life on the Northwest Coast." I concluded. Taking a deep breath and moving so that I was now standing I added "we will continue on with this tomorrow. But I want to share with you one of my all-time favourite tales of our tribe." Pausing for a second to gather myself, I continued.

"When I was little my mother would recite the tribes tales to get me to sleep. The one I am about to read to you was told to my mother by my grandmother and my grandmother by my great grandmother and so on. It always managed to make me smile at.. well you tell me what you think once I'm done. This story is about Bayak the Raven and Akil the bear." I said as I made myself comfortable leaning against my desk before continuing.

"One time Bayak went up to visit his old friend Akil, the bear... Akil planned a nice feed for his guest, a real feast… He told his Mrs. Akil to fix a big dish." I started, telling the story as it was told to me. Pausing at the same spots my mother had to emphasise the important parts of the story. "Akil went upstairs to get a bunch of dried fish to prepare for Bayak, the Raven… Bayak watched him, every move he made… Akil started beating the dried fish, softening it to put in front of Bayak… Bear went outside to get something… he came back with two sticks with prongs and a straight one.. and he drove the pronged sticks… he drove them right into the ground, one on each side of the fire… and he put the straight stick across these pronged sticks.." I paused taking a breath while making sure that I still had the attention of all my students. Pushing up of my desk I began to slowly walk around the room, in between each of the desks as I continued "Then Akil got his box, his chair. He sat down by the fire, put his feet up on the stick, and started roasting his feet by the fire… Bayak was surprised! Bear was going to make oil for dipping the fish.. Akil asked Mrs. Akil, "Is the oil coming down?".. "oh yes" she said. "it's dripping like everything and the pan is half full already.".., Bear said, "Ah-h-h-h-h, we'll have a lot of oil for Bayak to eat with his dried fish and even some to take home."... Bayak was there watching… amazed at what Akil was doing… You see the reason Akil was getting grease off his feet was because Akil has so much fat in his body, and in his feet, and everything… That's why he was putting his feet by the fire… So he could get the grease out of his feet… And they were dripping… dripping… dripping" I said slowly.

"Finally Akil got through with roasting his feet for oil, and Mrs. Akil set the bowl in front of Bayak so he could start eating. Old Bayak, he started right in eating, using the oil to dip his dry fish in… And after Bayak got through, old Akil told him… "you take this home to your wife, so you can tell her how good old Akil feeds you and everything"… Old Bayak agreed. He said, "you bet. I'll tell Mrs. Bayak what I ate"… Then Bayak said to Akil, "I'm going to invite you to come down to my place. I got some dried fish, too"… Old Akil says, "Sure, I'll come."… So later Akil came down river to visit Bayak… Bayak got what little fish he had, just a few, and he told his wife to build a fire… "We're going to feed Mr. Akil"… Akil started watching Bayak, because he knows Old Bayak… He knew Bayak was going to do the same thing he had done, to try and get oil for dipping the fish… He knew Bayak always tries to copy what others do… So Akil Watched.. and he watched.. Pretty soon Bayak put two pronged sticks up and a straight one crosswise.. Old Akil said to himself, "I'll watch him, he's sure going to do what I did."… And sure enough, Bayak sat down, got a box and sat down… and put his feet on the crosspiece by the fire to start roasting… Soon he asked Mrs Bayak. "Lotsa oil coming down?" She said, "no-o-oo, old man, there's not a drop. Your feet are just getting blacker and blacker"

I had now found my way back to the front of the room, the student's attention one hundred percent on me "so Bayak said, "put more fire on. Put more wood on the fire, so it'll heat up my feet and the oil will start dripping."… So she put more wood on the fire. "No,no, there's no oil coming at all," she told him… Old Bayak cried out, "Ahhh-sh, hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh. Ahhh-sh, hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh."… His feet began to curl up and dry up and crack and everything.. Mrs. Bayak said "That's what I told you, old man… You ALWAYS try to copy what the others do… and it never works."… and that's why today, Bayak's feet are curled up and black" just as I finished the story the bell rang, drawing the attention of my students away from me and to the frenzie of packing the gear up to leave for the day. As they began to rise from their desks and begin making their way out the door I yelled over the noise of the hustle and bustle "I want you to think about the story tonight and tomorrow we will discuss what you thought"

Once everyone had left my room, I began to gather up my own gear, placing all my books ontop of each other and putting my personal belongings away in my hand bag. I needed to make a quick stop at the grocery story. I had been so busy with work I had neglected to remember to go shopping, so my cuboards were looking a bit scarce at the moment. I casually began walking my way to the door, opening it when all of a sudden it came flying back , knocking into my a forcing me to the ground. My books scattering all of the now vacant hallway.

"oh my god Bella, I am so sorry. The door just flung open at of nowhere."" Kimball apologised rushing to help me up and collect my belongings.

"Awww.." I said a bit groggily, trying to grab my bearings again "It's no one's fault, I should have been watching where I was going" I answered back with a small smile. In reality I shouldn't have been fumbling through my papers. But I wanted to keep some form of my pride with me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, doing a quick once over to make sure I had no obvious injuries.

"My pride is bruised, but otherwise I am fine" I answered back politely as he handed my books to me.

"Are you sure, can I get you anything?" He continued obviously still a little frantic.

"No, no. I promise no harm, no foul" I assured him, turning and beginning the walk to the parking lot, Kimball hot on my toes.

"Oh, okay. Well as long as you're sure. Hey good news about the increase in students!" he said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. Congratulations. I hear you have almost full attendance now" I offered genuinely as we pushed our way through the double doors leading to the outside.

"Thank you, but I believe you also deserve a little of that credit. Hey, what would you say to having a drink with me Friday night. No funny business." He asked, hands raised in the air as if I had accused him of something. Thinking it over for a minute, I figured what the hell. I hadn't been out since I had moved back home, and he did say 'no funny business'.

As we reached my car, I turned to him "sure, I would like that. You name the time and place and I will be there" I answered friendly.

"My place, say 6.30ish?" he supplied, all of a sudden a little nervous. "I can cook some dinner" he continued. Thinking it over for a minute, I nodded my head. "Sounds like a plan" before I jumped into my car and started the engine, slowly making my way towards the edge of the parking lot before pulling out onto the small stretch of road that led to grocery store.

After the short five minute drive, I pulled into the dusty old parking lot and killed the engine. Stepping out of the car, I dropped my keys into my handbag and swung it over my shoulder. As I approached the door my cell phone began to buzz, drawing my attention away from what I was doing as I began to dig around in the stupid oversized purple bag, which I had managed to spend twenty minutes convincing myself would be a great buy while in college, when I was knocked down for the second time in a day.

"Oh Shit. I am so sorry. I didn't see you coming!" a tall young, bronzed, toned man apologised as he grabbed my hands and helped me to my feet. It was hard to deny, that even thought I hadn't seen his face, he was definitely a looker. Glancing up I noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of old raggedy cut offs, kind of like the kind Paul used to wear. Shaking that thought from my mind I looked him in the eye and apologised myself.

"Hey, no need to apologise. I wasn't watching what I was doing and it seems to be the day for people to just knock me on my behind" I joked.

"Jacob. Jacob Black" he said as he extended his hand in my direction. I couldn't help but notice the muscles that moved with that small motion.

"Bella. Littlesea" I returned, reaching for his hand and shaking it softly, a coy look apparent on my face.

He chuckled before answering "thought that since I knocked you down I should at least give you my name" Oh yeah. He was definitely a charmer. "Say, me and some friends are having a bonfire down on the beach, they should be here to get me any minute now. Would you like to join us?" he asked, stepping around me so that I was now between him and the entrance of the grocery store. Thinking it over quickly, I would be stupid to turn him down. He was gorgeous, ripped beyond my wildest dreams and so far he seemed fairly decent. Sadly that's when my brain began to take over. I shook my head and declined.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of work I need to do tonight, but thank you for the offer" I said as I turned and began to pull the door open as I heard the tell-tale signs of tyres crushing over the dusty road before a loud horn announced its presence. "Well that's my ride. Maybe some other time" he yelled as I began to step inside the store. Turning back around, I watched as he raced his way to the green pick up, throwing his shopping in the back, before jumping the side gates and following suit.

"Maybe" I yelled after him, drawing his attention away from the three teenage boys sitting in the back with him. I watched as the vehicle peeled out of the parking lot and made its way back towards the beach, our eyes never wavering from each other's. I couldn't help but notice the gorgeous smile that was on full display on his face. Maybe my luck in the men's department was about to pick up I couldn't help think as I turned and began to make my way through the store. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Chapter 4. Little longer than my previous ones. I know a lot of you a dying for the run in with Sam and Paul and I can tell you that it is not far off now.. Anyway let me know what you guys think, and i will hopefully have a longer chapter up in no time for you guys. xx<strong>


	5. Classroom Shenanigans

**Hi All. I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter to you. Had a lot going on this month. It is pretty much a filler chapter to lead into the next and much awaited one. Yes you did read that correctly - the much awaited run in with all (now) 4 characters. Anyway as always thanks to my amazing BETA derekever. These wouldn't be possible without her! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or added me/my story. I very much appreciate it. **

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters these belong to SM. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-*- Chapter 5 -*-<strong>

**-*- Classroom Shenanigans -*-**

I had made record time in the market and I was now currently back at my nice warm crazy cottage, unpacking my purchases from the cheap brown paper bags they had been packed into, while sipping on a glass of red wine.

As I unpacked I couldn't help my mind from wandering to the tall, dark, handsome, chiselled man I had run into earlier at the shop. Jacob he had said his name was. Jacob Black. There was something oddly familiar about him, something I just couldn't quite put my finger on. I thought back to how we had bumped into each other and how he had held himself in my presence earlier at the market. He had stood straight up and came across as somewhat confident with a slight air of ease around, like he held some sort of higher social standing. But he was holding himself back. That much was for sure. He was careful with how he touched me, not that there was any time for anything too sinister to happen. Then again he seemed to be fighting with himself when he asked me to catch up later. When he had spoken with me, he had this ease about him, this comforting, friendly tone within his voice. I had this weird feeling that I knew him from somewhere; I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Either way I could see Jacob and myself becoming if anything at all – good friends. None the less, I couldn't dwell on that tonight; I had papers that needed marking and a lesson plan that needed completing. I wanted to try and work some more legends into my lessons.

Having finished my unpacking, I grabbed my glass of wine, topping it up before heading off into my lounge room. As I sat down on my couch, leg tucked underneath me, I began reading through my classes assignments. Halfway through reading them I was startled by the howling of a wolf. It sounded nearby, and given that I basically lived on the edge of the reservation that wasn't too much of a stretch. I stood up from my warm spot on the couch and made my way towards the front window of my house, in the slightest hope that I might catch a glimpse of the animals. Pulling the thick curtain aside I stared out into the darkness that surrounded my house, searching for any movement of the animal's disrupting me from my work. Unable to see anything, I reached across to the light switch adjacent to the front door and flipped it on – illuminating the front porch hoping that that would provide some form of assistance but I was still unable to see anything. Standing there for a second, I had this overwhelming feeling that I was being watched. Quickly closing the curtain and turning the front porch light off, I ran my way back to the couch trying to get as much distance as possible between me and the front door.

Sitting their staring at the door, I blindly reached my hand out to the coffee table in search of my phone, fumbling once I found it, I clutched it close to my chest as if it was my lifeline. Some sort of weapon that would stop the feeling that had overcome me. I was kidding myself of course. Looking down at the phone I realised.. Who would I call? Who could I call? I had no one. Still staring at the phone in my hand, I began to laugh to myself. I was being so overdramatic. Someone watching me.. really? There would have had to been something seriously wrong with them if there was. I was the most boring person in the world. I woke, ate some breakfast then went to work, only to return home, cook some dinner and go to bed. Do it all again the next day. Yep, definitely not someone watching me. I was just being paranoid. Too many wines combined with the wolf howls that had spooked me. Yeah that's what it was. Too many wines.

Deciding that was more than enough of a sign that I should head to bed, I did. Standing up I gathered my work together and placed them neatly on the coffee table for the morning before walking into the kitchen and rinsing out my wine glass – leaving it on the dish rack to dry as I went and changed for bed. Once changed and snuggled down under the covers I couldn't help but giggle at my own stupidness.

**-*- School – the next day -*-**

I sighed as the bell rang aloud– alerting the students to the fact that the class was over and that they need to make their way to the next and final class for the day. Gathering my books from the previous class together, I put them in the top draw of my desk and pulled out the necessary material required for my next class. As the last of the students made their way out of the room, I was alerted to the presence of Principal Lisbon's assistance – Heather- but the soft knocking on my open door.

"Excuse me Ms Littlesea.." she started excusing her welcomed intrusion into my class. She was a slime lady, short for her age but dressed professionally in a floral button down top with a knee length pin stripped black skirt. Quite frankly the two didn't go together, but she seemed to make it work. In the few times we had spoken she had come across as quiet and well reserved, only speaking but a few words to me.

"Bella.." I interrupted, startling her into a halt "… please. Call me Bella" I continued. Nodding her head, she continued walking towards me. Her hand outstretched with a piece of paper in it. Handing it to me, I looked at her quizzically. "What's this?" I asked.

"Just an internal note that Principal Lisbon asked be given to all faculty staff" she answered politely before making her way back out the door. Just in time too, as all the students of my final class started to clamber in and it seemed that today was going to be one of those days where I was granted the pleasure of having another one of my students –at least I hoped they were – turn up for the class. Opening the top draw of my desk I folded the note, placed it on top of the previous classes work and all but forgot it as I began to address the new student.

"Hi, and you would be?" I asked addressing the new student. He was a tall well-built boy, stood at least at the same height as me. I had that odd overwhelming feeling again that I knew him from somewhere, but that was utterly impossible. This boy could be no more than sixteen, but he looked as if he was at least 23-24. There was no way in the world I could have possibly met him before.

"Colin, Colin Woodweard ma'am" he answered. I sat on the edge of my desk, just taking this boy in, noting that the other students seemed to be shying away from him by practically sitting on the opposite side of the room. '_Curious_' I thought. I knew that I had definitely not seen him around the reservation and I couldn't see any reason - on looks alone - as to why he seemed to scare the others, but he was familiar. And then it hit me. He was one of the boys on the back of the truck with Jacob and if I was being completely honest - he had an eerily similarity to Jacob.

"Well, Colin.." I said snapping out of my reverie.. "my name is Ms Littlesea. Why don't you come and see me after class and we can sort out some sort of plan to help you catch up" I offered. With a short nod of his head, I began to address the class. "Okay. Today we are going to pick up where we left off yesterday. We were discussing the story of Bayak and Akil and how Bayak got his black curled feet. What did we learn from yesterday's tale?" I asked as I scanned the room and all the blank faces. I let a minute pass, with still no answer "come on, think. What qualities did Bayak show?" I prodded.

After a minute of silence an answer came from the back of the room. "He was a copycat. He tried to copy what Akil was doing" Kate answered, her head down doodling on her notebook.

"Exactly" I exclaimed "…and?" I again prodded only to be met again with silence before Kate spoke up. "Lazy. He was also lazy" she answered. Nodding my head I walked around to the blackboard, picking up the almost non-existent piece of chalk before beginning to write on the board.

"so from the story of Bayak & Akil we can take away that he was lazy and a copycat" I said to the class as I wrote the key points on the board. "How can we translate these two points.." I said pointing to each individual point "..into our everyday lives?". I was shocked when a voice answered.

"I would translate it to mean that there is no point in copying that someone else does. It only turns out bad and get you into trouble. I would also take that if you want something bad enough you need to work hard for it. Being lazy will get you nowhere." To say that I was impressed was an understatement.

"That's.. pretty good Colin. Have you heard the legend before?" I asked addressing only him. "yes, ma'am. My uncle likes to tell them to me and some of my friends at the bonfires." I nodded in understanding, my mind automatically going back to when I was younger and used to go with my Mum and Paul to the bonfires. They had been the highlight of my childhood. Getting back to the class I continued on "your uncle?" Colin nodded his head before answering "Old Quil Aterea ma'am" "Oh yes, Old Quil. I remember him fondly. He used to tell the legends to me when I was younger" I smiled at him and the memory before being interrupted by an immature fake cough of 'freak'. It didn't take me long to identify the culprit, so turning my glare on him I asked "Do you have something to add there Kris?..." "no ma'am…" "Should I send you to the Nurses Office then?..." " No ma'am…" "the Principals office then?..." "no ma'am.." "then I suggest you apologise to Colin and in future refrain from saying anything mean whilst in this class" " yes ma'am". The silence in the room was deafening as I waited for Kris to apologise to Colin. After a few moments of no apology I walked closer to his desk, forcing him to look at me. When he did I moved my head in the direction of Colin.

"I apologise" he said looking at Colin. Colin only nodded his head before looking back at me. Satisfied that I wouldn't be having any more problems from Kris I began to address the class again. "Okay moving on. The next legend I am going to tell you is off how the tribe came to be, the cold ones and our protectors." As I turned back to move to my desk I noticed that Colin had tensed up slightly, shaking it off as to what had just occurred. Moving to sit down behind my desk I began to retell the story as it had been told to me many years ago.

"Long ago the harbour was settled by our people, the Quileute's. Spirit Warriors would protect us from invasions. Although there were many before-hand the most noted Spirit Warrior was Kaheleha. He was the first great Quileute Chief Spirit Warrior…" I paused "When chased from the harbour in an attack, the tribe would retreat to ships in the harbour and leave their bodies behind, using their spirits to influence the power of the wind and animals to chase enemy tribes from their lands. Their spirits would return to the ships and their wives victorious" I stopped to let that sink in to all the students. Satisfied I continued.

"After many generations had passed Chief Taha Aki assumed the role. He was known for his wisdom and peace but the tribe had been betrayed by a warrior name Utlapa. He was ordered to leave and never return to Quileute lands, but he wanted his revenge…" I again paused for added affect "Utlapa hid in the forest waiting for the moment that he would extract his revenge until one day Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the lands, something he would do even when it was peaceful to watch over his tribe. Utlapa seeing this stole Taha Aki's body and hid it from him, slitting his own throat before forcing his spirit into the body of Taha Aki giving him no way of return to the human world. Taha Aki saw this and was powerless to do anything. He had to watch as Utlapa ordered no warrior enter the spirit world and as he assumed many unheard of changes to the tribe." I paused to gather myself. That had always been the part of this legend that got to me.

"Taha Aki wandered aimlessly in the forest until one day a wolf followed him. He stopped and requested the wold share his body with him. The wold accepted and made room for Taha Aki. Man and wolf returned to the harbour, but quickly retreated. An older warrior named Yut had decided to disobey the false Chief's orders and cross into the spirit world. But the false Chief found his body and slit his throat as a warning to tribe before Yut was able to return to it. As Taha and the wolf watched the scene unfold, the wolf was rocked by the love and devotion Taha showed for his tribe and its people that the wolf changed into a man. Taha Aki now had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting his old spirit." Taking a moment to stand up I stood and began to walk around the class, in between all the desks slowly, occasionally having to pull the odd students attention back to what I was saying by a simple quick tap on their desk.

"Taha Aki assumed his role as the Chief of the tribe but was now regarded as Taha Aki the Great Wolf. He led the tribe for many years after this, fathering many sons who could also turn into wolves. After many years Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf once finding his true love, but a threat was looming. Several young woman of the Makah's – a neighbouring tribe – went missing and they blamed the wolves. Taha Aki tried to assure the neighbouring tribe that the wolves had no wrong doing, but out of fear this did not calm the Makah people. Chief Taha Aki did not want a war, so he appointed his oldest wolf son Taha Wi to find the tribes missing women. But what Taha Wi and his five brothers found would shape the way the Quileute Tribe regarded the 'cold ones'." Still walking around between the desks I continued.

"After finding a strange scent accompanied by a human scent and blood on the trail, Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbour, as Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. A year later, two Makahs tribes women went missing in the same night, the wolves were sent out again but only one returned - the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, Yaha Uta. Yaha described the speed of the creature that they had found and that the Makahs women had been kidnapped to satisfy the 'cold ones' thirst. But Yaha had not returned empty handed. He came with chunks of the creatures flesh and the horrified elders set the remains on fire." I stopped at Colin's desk as I noticed he had begun to shake, but it was over so quickly that I thought I must have been seeing things. Shrugging it off I continued on. "Little did the Quileute's know, the creature had a mate, and she decided to extract her revenge. The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her skin, she was beautiful, but deadly. Yaha transferred to his spirit wolf and alerted the elders of the approaching danger and went to find the creature. Yaha was alone in fighting the creature slaying members of the village and his battle was quickly lost. Taha Aki screamed in defiance and shifted to his spirit wolfs form, the wolf was old but he gave a hard fight. As the third wife watched her eldest son and now her husband fight, she grabbed a knife determined to do what she needed to protect the village. Taha Aki fought the cold woman, the third wife did something shocking and plunged the knife into her hand. Frenzied by fresh blood she distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to bite her neck and kill her. The tribe grew stronger after that. Never forgetting that fateful day and what Taha Aki's sons had given up for them." I paused before making my way back to my desk, the bell was about to ring soon signalling the end of the day. As I reached the desk I added "it is believed that to this day, the tribe is still protected by the wolves and the cold ones still roam amongst us" I noticed again as Colin seemed to seize up at the news, but was quickly brought out of my mewling as the bell rang and everyone gathered their things before basically sprinting from the room.

As I began to put my things together, a form standing in front of my desk stopped me. "ah yes Colin, sorry. Okay. Well so far I have had the students study our native language and at the end of the term we will have a test on reading, writing and speaking it fluently. I can provide you with reading material if you would like, or we can meet up when you have some free time if that will help" I offered but was quickly stunned into silence. "Thakk yoi xot tha oxxat Ks Littlasaa""Yoi spaak Aiilaita xliaktly" "Yas ka'ak, Ky Ikcla taight ka" "wall, I thikk ky oxxat is a littla tadikdakt kow dok't yoi thikk" I laughed as I began to shoo him out the door. "Let me get back to you on the catch up work". He nodded his head before quickly exiting out the door. Sighing I went back to packing up my things when I came across the note Heather had handed me earlier. Prying it apart I began to read it.

_'Dear Faculty,_

_Please be advised that on Friday the 16th of March, the tribes Council Members and Elders will be visiting the school. I will be introducing those of you who are new to our faculty and I would appreciate if you could please give the members a brief progress report on your semester thus far._

_If there are any questions or concerns, please see me before the day._

_Regards_

_Principal Lisbon'_

I inwardly groaned. Great, another thing I had to worry about. Impressing the tribes councillor members and Elders. God I wonder who they even are these days. I vaguely remember when I was younger that Billy Black and old Quil Aterea were on the council, I wonder if they still were. I hadn't seen them in ages. Deciding that now was not the time to worry about I scrunched the note up and put it with my other papers, before quickly exiting the school. It was something I could deal with later.

**-*-The Next Day –*-**

Today has pretty much flown by. I was currently standing in front of my final class, fifteen minutes left for the day and they were currently working on deciphering some phrases I had put on the board from Quileute to English and vice versa. Looking at the clock I noted that we only had ten minutes left within the class, so after advising and waiting for them to pack their gear away I told them I had a little announcement.

'I was informed yesterday that the tribes council members and Elders will be touring the school on tomorrow. I expect that you will all be on your best behaviour." I said eye each of the students making sure that they understand exactly what I was asking of them. Most nodded their heads, but the odd few had a strange look on their faces - frightened even. Noting this I had to ask.

"is everything okay Kebi? Aubrey are you alright?" when they both reluctantly nodded their heads, the side glance to Colin not escaping my attention. "OKAY. Out with it" I said looking between the two. "there's nothing to say ma'am" Kebi replied. "Nothing to say. Then why is it that when I mentioned a visit from the tribes council members and Elders do you two go all statuesque on me?" I shot back. With a soft sigh Aubrey answered "It's just.. just" Kebi tried to subtly kick her under the table, but unfortunately drew more attention to themselves. "KEBI!" I reprimanded, making Kebi jump in his seat. "Why did you kick Aubrey? Apologise right now" I continued. "But Ms… they are scary. They are all hyped up thinking they are all high and mighty" he replied with such gusto I was generally concerned for him. "Who? Who do?" I asked confused looking around the class, my eyes stopping on Colin who was once again shaking in his seat. Before I could ask if he was okay I got my answer "the tribes council members". Sitting there shocked in my spot I barely noticed the bell ringing to signal the end of the day. Colin was the first one out the room storming through the door with so much force that I thought it would smash into pieces.

A moment of stunned silence passed before the students began to pack up their belongings. As the last of the students exited the room, there was a soft knock on the door. Looking up from my own packing a slight smile graced my lips. "Kimball..." I said "...what brings you here?" I asked focusing back on what I was doing. He smiled back before answering "just wondering if you got the memo from Lisbon?". Nodding my head in answer I had to ask "it says that the tribes council members and elders will be coming. Do you know exactly who they are?" I asked curiously. Shaking his head he answered "No, sorry. The last two times they came I had to go and see my parents" he answered "oh oh, okay" I said nodding my head as I grabbed the strap of my bag and flung it over my shoulder as I made my way out the door towards the car park with Kimball by my side until we reached my car and went our separate ways. As I dug around in my bag looking for my keys Kimball yelled out to me "Hey Bella. Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Halting my search for just a moment I looked up before nodding my head with a short "of course" back at him. Satisfied with my answer he jumped in his car and drove away. Finally locating my keys – I followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: (I have the Quileute font on my computer - but doesn't seem to like it on fanfiction so here are the translations)<strong>

*** Thakk yoi xot tha oxxat Ks Littlasaa - _Thank you for the offer Ms Littlesea_**

*** Yoi spaak Aiilaita xliaktly - _You speak Quileute fluently?_**

*** Yas ka'ak, Ky Ikcla taight ka - Y_es ma'am. My Uncle taught me_ **

*** wall, I thikk ky oxxat is a littla tadikdakt kow dok't yoi thikk - _well, I think my offer is a little redundant now don't you think_**

**_AN: Okay, so I am not completely happy with this chapter, but as I said at the begining. It is just a filler for the next one. So please RxR. A little added incentive. The more reviews - the quicker the next chapter will be up. Evil I know. :) Enjoy everyone._**


	6. Brotherly Love

**Hey Everyone, the much anticipated chapter. I hope you all like it and enjoy what I have done. Fear not there will be more to it, just hope I have done it some justice!. Thanks as always to my Beta Derekever and to everyone that reviewed or added my to their favourites. I thought I should answer a few questions that have been raised:**

**1. Colin & Brady being twins - while I'm not certain if they are in the original story I have decided to not make them twins in mine**

**2. Bella using the surname 'Littlesea" - in this chapter it will explain how I came up with the idea of using Littlesea and in upcoming chapters it will detail why**

**3. Bella knowing Jacob - in this story Bella is aware of the Black family - mainly Billy as he would help out with their Mum when she became ill - but she had never met Jacob before their run in at the supermarket. Bella and Paul had their own group of friends growing up as did Jacob so they just never ran into each other.**

**Hope that clears up a few things.**

**Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>~ * ~ Brotherly Love ~*~<strong>

**Paul's POV**

"For FUCK's sake" I yelled as I aggressively discarded the now split piece of wood into my makeshift pile that seemed to only be getting bigger and bigger today.

"OI LAHOTE! What crawled up your arse? The timber is fucking expensive, so watch it would you!" one of the crew members yelled at me earning a sneer in way of my reply. I didn't have to be all sunshine and roses for these pricks. They wouldn't be able to tell the ass end of a twig let alone how to actually construct a house even if they tried, I get enough of that shit from the Elders as it is. Stupid fucking council. Stupid fucking tribe. STUPID FUCKING LEGENDS. It was all a load of fucking bullshit. Yet it was some supposed fucking forgotten tales that had ruined any chance I had at having a real life. Well hey newsflash – they didn't seem all that forgotten when I was running around the forest on all fucking fours as some type of mutant fucking dog. Hell they didn't seem all that forgotten when I was able to morph back to my human self and stand arse naked in front of the supposed 'elders' of out tribe. The arseholes then proceeded to try and tell me that I had been given a gift from our almighty ancestors, that I needed to leave anyone that wasn't in the know alone for their safety – meaning Bella. Well you know what – I would happily repackage, ship and deliver it back to the motherfuckers with a thanks – but no thanks dicks. I never asked for it. I never wanted it.

So why the hell did I have to get it.. oh that's right my worthless excuse for a father had to just be one of the descendants of the first ancestors to change into a wolf. Did he ever teach me how to play baseball, or catch a football? No – instead he had to pass of his mutant wolf gene.

I had very limited family as it was. After the useless excuse for my father skipped out on us, my mother had passed away from cancer leaving me to look after my baby sister Bella. Then the Elders go and rant on about how we need to distance ourselves from those closest to us. "FUCK" I yelled, aggravated that the thought of what I had done to Bella had made me snap another piece of timber in half.

"FOR FUCKSAKE PAUL!" the crews foreman Burt yelled at me "… if you want to start a fucking firewood pile do it in your own time – NOT MINE. GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD IN IT BOY!" he finished with spittle going everywhere, his face the same shade of colour as I was currently feeling.

Turning back to what I was doing, obscenities flowing easily from my mouth as I went back to the task at hand. My head definitely wasn't in it. I had been in some kind of funk lately that I just couldn't shake. Fucking Elders. Fucking Council. As if I haven't given them enough. I gave up my future for them, my family and my home. Hell I even gave up my body for them. I protected the tribe without complaint, I did as the Elders asked and now.. NOW they politely asked, while pointedly reminding me us that we really had no actual choice in the matter that all the senior members of the pack – basically meaning everyone that wasn't at school – were required to attend along with the Elders at La Push High to access the progress it was making with the trouble youth of today.

Like I had nothing better to fucking do.

As I heard the tell-tale signs of timber snapping for the umpteenth time today, looking at my watch I noted that it was nearly two in the afternoon and decided to call it quits to go get cleaned up for this stupid tour. Hell all I was going to be doing was nodding my head and smiling as the unbearable principal showed us around the school while trying to flirt shamelessly with us. Hell what did it matter to me if the school couldn't get a handle on its students. I could never leave La Push and I could never have a real job – a real career. It was if the Elders were trying to rub it in our faces that we were stuck here for the rest of our lives while all the kids would get the chance to leave and make a name for themselves. Our choices had been taken away from us – hell we didn't even get to choose who we fell in love with, the Gods got to make that decision. We had people telling us left right and centre how we should behave, what was right and wrong, what we should and shouldn't believe, hell they even tried to tell me who I could and couldn't talk to. But me? Not once had anyone even bothered to ask what I wanted, what I believed in. All I wanted was to get out of La Push and find my sister since Sam and I had basically run her out of town. I wanted to make sure she was okay, that she had survived and made a name for herself.

Pulling the worn work gloves from my hands as I made my way towards Sam's truck which I had borrowed for the day I shouted out over to Burt and the rest of his crew who seemed to have been taking it easy for day – something I hear is not all that unusual – "BURT! I'm off for the day. Council business" I said as I threw the gloves in the back tray and jumped in the cab starting the engine up. I know it pissed Burt of to no end that I could just up and leave when I wanted always claiming it was for council business.

Since Sam had taken over the company in which we had both started out in after we had graduate school, he would provided jobs to those within the pack who needed work. It was easy money, and something that we could get away with if we had to leave in the event of an emergency. But he had also hired some normal tribe folk to keep up appearances – normally he would keep the two separated just as an extra precaution to make sure our secret remained just that. Sam would head up one crew and Burt the other. But in typical Burt fashion his crew had fallen behind schedule and the investor was getting on Sam's nerves. So he had sent me to try and help the idiots catch up. Honestly I swear they were as thick as the wood we were using. They took that many tea breaks it put even the pack to shame – and we loved our food!

Deciding, that for the rest of the day they were not my problem I started to leave the construction site, Not being able to help myself as I spun the wheels of thr truck as I hit the main highway and made my way towards Sam's place.

Pulling up outside the house, I put the truck in park and begrudgingly got out only to be greeted by Jake. "You're cutting it close" he said as he sat on the top porch steps to the house.

"Yeah. So what of it?"

"Just saying. Sam's gonna have your arse for it" he replied leaning back.

"Let him try" I shot back sharply as I made my way up the stairs and past Jake into the house.

Walking towards the kitchen I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the cap easily before taking a swig. I was stopped mid drink by the presence of another person in the kitchen. Turning my head slightly I noticed that Sam had come from the back of the house – most likely his room- where I he had just finished getting ready for this tour as well.

"I hope you don't plan on going like that. You know the Elders are already on our arses for the stunt you pulled with the crew last week" he said stepping around me, slapping me lightly on the shoulder as he got a beer from the fridge and joined me. Popping the lid just as easily as I had, he began to swig it back also. Smirking to myself I couldn't help but think back to the so called stunt I had pulled.

The crew had been pissing me off something cruel – not doing their jobs then expecting me to pick up the slack and I had already been reprimanded by the Elders on multiple occasions for using my strength on unsuspecting tribe members. So I decided to take a more subtle approach. Slipping into the forest just as they sat down for their fifteenth tea break for the day, I stripped my clothes of and phased into my wolf. I waited for a lull in their conversation before letting out a menacing growl, terrifying the shit out of them so much that they all bolted for it. I'm not going to lie – it made my day to watch the burly, not so dainty, hairy men trip over one another to try and find some sort of safety from the creature in the woods. Phasing back and redressing – I was able to get more work done as I could actually use my wolf strength and not have to worry about anyone seeing it. To say I managed to catch up the crew on some of its time frame was undeniable. Taking another swig of my beer and finishing the bottle, I placed it on the breakfast counter before making my way towards his bathroom. "Five minutes, then we leave!" he said just as I closed the door and began to undress.

Stepping under the shower head letting the force of the water pelt down over my body, I couldn't supress the sigh that left my lips. This was all becoming too much – too hard. I had no idea how to keep it together anymore. I was only a snapshot away from truly losing it and biting someone's head off. Things just kept getting too me and the added memories that I couldn't shake weren't helping any, normally I could stop them from bothering me, but as of late things had been different and I didn't know why. I couldn't turn to anyone either. None of the other guys were aware of my past – well not the Bella aspect of it, hell they weren't even aware that I had a sister. And I couldn't go to Sam with it. I know he is just as cut about this as I was.

"_PAUL!, PAUL!" someone yelled trying to grab my attention "You have to calm down" Calm down… CALM DOWN. ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME? CALM DOWN? I just turned into a fucking mutant dog and Billy Black has the audacity to tell me to FUCKING CALM DOWN? I thought as I paced back and forth in the clearing just behind the Black's house._

_Next thing I know I'm watching Sam walk through the thick forest and into the clearing in nothing but a pair of cut offs, his hands up in a surrendering gesture. I hadn't seen him in maybe two-three weeks and I know it had been longer since Bella had seen him. He had been calling the house often and speaking with her over the phone, but he had basically been avoiding seeing her and I couldn't understand it._

"_Sam?" I questioned, hoping he would be able to provide me with some answers as to what the hell was going on_

"_Paul.. You.. Need.. To.. Listen.. To.. Billy" he said addressing me cautionary while approaching me slowly._

"_Billy?.. Listen?.. WHAT?" I rambled. None of this made sense and how can they not be freaking out over the fact that I just turned into a fucking dog? Fuck! I need to be committed! Stopping my pacing as Sam finally reached me he placed a hand on either of my shoulders holding me in my place. He didn't have to say anything but I could feel a certain power emanating of him calming me enough to listen to what Billy had to say. Throwing a set of shorts my way, I hurriedly put them on, pulling them to my waist as I sat down on a nearby log. Sam and Billy then proceeded to fill me in on the legends I had grown up with – telling me that they were all true and that I was now a warrior for the tribe against any hidden dangers that may cross our path. I was shocked to say the least, but I don't think anything could have prepared either Sam or I for what happened next. _

_By the time Billy had finished telling me the legends, we had been joined by Old Quil Aterea and Harry Clearwater. They had both welcomed me into the 'little secret' before proceeding to tell me that I had to cut everyone that ever meant anything to me out of my life._

"_Now listen boys" Old Quil had started "you have to know that with all the new strength and senses that you have gained.." he said looking between Sam and I before looking towards Billy and harry for their approval "..it would be best for the two of you to spend as much time as possible together and away from others for their safety. You tend to be more volatile when you first phase.." he ended cautiously. Not seeing the downside to spending more time with Sam since we have basically grown up together and ever since he had started dating Bella we had spent most days together. Nodding my head in agreement – much like Sam was – we didn't realise that that was not the point Old Quil was trying to make until the sound of Harry cleared his throat stopped us._

"_I don't think you understand. What Old Quil is trying to say is.. you cannot have contact with anyone who isn't aware of what you are" he said again – speaking slowly to let everything he was saying sink in. Realising that we still weren't getting his point, well I guess he decided a more blunt approach was needed to get the point across._

"_Sons.. What we are trying to say is that you have to cut off all contact with anyone close to you.." letting that hanging the air for a second, I wasn't certain who said it, but it had the same effect all the same ".. meaning Bella". _

_I began to yell at them, "NO! – No. There is NO Way I'm going to leave her. She's my sister and she will have no one!" I yelled getting up in Billy's face. Looking towards Sam I noticed that his nostrils were flaring - he was beyond as pissed as I was. Turning back to Billy I was about ready to let my new found strength take over when I heard it. _

"_That is NOT what you told me. YOU said I could SEE her again ONCE I got everything UNDER CONTROL" Sam said through gritted teeth. Well I'm glad to know that he wasn't aware of this beforehand!_

"_it's for her own good – her safety" Billy had started, trying to defuse the situation " would you rather see her get hurt, if heaven forbid that one of you phase in front or even to close to her?" he continued on._

"_that is bullshit. You know that neither one of us would hurt her!" I yelled back_

"_not intentionally son, but can you guarantee it" Harry shot back standing up from his spot on an old fallen log._

"_This- this is your new family. Other will join you soon" Old Quil said cryptically as he gestured around him to everyone that was present._

_I had had enough of this, I was beyond furious, past pissed and it was heading straight for a load of bullshit. I ran - nowhere in particular but I just had to get away before I used my new found skills on the unsuspecting Elders that were forcing me to abandon my baby sister – my one and only true family._

A knock from the bathroom door brought me back to reality.

"What? Did you drown in there man?" Jake yelled out through the hard wooden door. Sighing I closed off the water – stepping out and drying myself off before I opened the door, my towel now wrapped around my waist as I pushed myself past Jake and into Sam's spare room where I kept some spare clothes in the case of an emergency.

Slamming the door shut I changed into a pair of fade blue jeans, before throwing a white wife beater and a blue and black checkered button down over top. I located some ratty old sneakers and threw them on quickly before making my way back outside. Walking towards Sam's waiting truck; I noted Sam behind the wheel, Jake in the front passengers seat and Jarod – who I assumed had come while I was in the shower- in the back passenger seat of the cab. Jumping in I greeted Jarod with a quick hello as Sam pulled out of his yard and started towards the school. The Elders had agreed to meet us there at 2.30pm giving us half an hour to meet with the principal and some of the faculty. Quil and Embry were coming back from Port Angeles with some work supplies Sam had asked them to pick up and Leah and Seth were catching a ride with Harry.

**~ * ~ * ~ La Push High School ~ * ~ * ~**

We had just finished meeting with the principal of the school Kate Lisbon and its deputy Greg Peterson when the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Kate decided that it was a good as time as any to go through the school and meet the faculty members, who in her opinion, had been making some sort of impact in the students' lives and behaviour.

It was obvious to see the uneasiness in the students faces as they saw the packs hulking frames walking down through their halls. Most of the boys were avoiding all forms of eye contact as they made a path for us to walk down while the girls were practically foaming at the mouths.

"Now, we have had two new faculty members join us this year. Mr Patrick Murphy who has headed up our Physical Education Department and will take over as the new football coach.." she said as she lead us into my old gym. There was a stocky man, dressed in a red polo shirt with matching red shorts that were maybe a size two small for him and tube socks standing with his back towards us in the middle of the basketball court, packing up some left over basketball equipment. "Patrick?.." Kate said loudly to gain the man's attention. He turned a little shocked by the intrusion "Kate?" he replied in greeting. I smirked to myself as I watched the way he looked at the school's principal; yep he was definitely a man in love!

"Patrick let me introduce to the Elders and council members. Chief Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Quil Aterea, Sam Uley, Jacob Black.." she started in way of introduction. I basically stood at the back looking around the old gymnasium, blocking out the sound of her voice until she got to me ".. Paul Lahote, Jarod Cameron.." she continued on.

I was shaken from my reverie my Patrick walking over to me " Your Paul right? Paul Lahote" he asked as he slapped a hand on my shoulder. Looking from where is hand rested on my hardened shoulder and back to him, he quickly got the hint – don't touch me!. "Yes" was my simple reply as I waited for him to continue. "The Paul Lahote that threw the winning touchdown for La Push High back in the 2001 playoffs?" he continued on excitement oozing from his voice as he recalled my previous achievements. Looking not all that thrilled as to the broken reminder of what could have been my future and the line of question I was receiving I looked towards Sam who was all but practically pleading me with his eyes to behave. "Yeah, that's me" I said trying to be as polite as possible. "Man you're like a walking legend down these halls. All I ever hear from the boys are of the days when La Push High reigned over all the other districts. I tell you what man, I plan on trying to make that a reality for these boys again. " he said basically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Nodding my head, pretending that I was listening, he went on to explain his plan on exactly how he was going to make that happen. Sam and Billy both paying close attention.

"Well we will leave you to it Patrick" Kate said as she walked up behind him and kindly slapped him on the back, before motioning for us to leave. Walking back towards the classrooms at the main exit of the school, I couldn't help but smell a faded familiar scent of strawberries and lilac. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I definitely remember it from somewhere. As we were nearing the end of the hallway Kate stopped at room 207. "Gentleman, Mr Kimball Smith our Maths teacher" she introduced going off in another round of introductions. I zone out once again only paying attention when Sam nudged me in the ribs as the teacher had gotten up to shake all our hands before going off into a long boring tirade of what the students would be learning this semester. I must have been standing there for at least ten minutes when another nudge from Sam in the ribs woke me up to the fact that we were once again leaving.

"Now the final teacher I want to introduce to is Ms Littlesea" Kate said. At the mention of the name my interests started to peak. Littlsea? That was my mother's maiden name and as far as I knew she was an only child. Maybe it was a cousin of mine that I didn't know about. Hell it wasn't that absurd to think that one of her parents had been fooling around results in a child – Sam and Embry were enough proof of that. As we walked, I noticed that Sam was giving me a strange look. Shrugging it off I leant over and explained that the name was familiar to me before telling him I would explain it later. ".. in Seattle and has done some tremendous work with the kids. She has headed up the Quileute History class and Music Department. From what I have heard from some of the students – they are really enjoying her classes. I believe that she has been reciting some of the tribes legends and making them speak fluent Quileute to her" Kate had continued stopping outside the door of room 205. For some unknown reason this had caused some great concern to Billy and the other Elders.

"She has been telling them our legends? Has she been trained in our legends or is she getting them from a book?" Billy asked seemingly getting quite annoyed at the fact that some supposed outsider was telling the tribal children our legends. For all he knew she was telling them all wrong.

"No. I assure you Ms Littlesea has all the local knowledge of the tribe and its legends etched to memory. I think I have actually seen somewhere that she actually grew up here. Kate answered trying to calm the Elders somewhat. Knocking on the classroom door she opened it slightly before calling out "Bella?.. Bella? Are you in here?" before moving slightly into the room. I looked to Sam who had the same shocked look on his face as I am sure I had on mine. Bella? Bella was here? It was all starting to make sense. _Littlesea, the familiar scent, the legends._ It was my Bella, I was certain of it. I barely paid attention as Kate tried to seductively brush pass me with a not so subtle wink and back to the previous room. "Kimball? Has Bella left for the day?" he looked at her for a second before shaking his head. "Are you sure?" she queried again.

"Definitely. She's having dinner with me tonight, so I'm her lift home. I told her I just had some paperwork to do and if she wouldn't mind waiting. She will be around here somewhere. You could try her office or the auditorium, I think she said she was going to try and work on her application for the competition" he said as he went back to his paperwork.

"Competition?" I heard Sam query as Kate began to lead us back down the corridor towards where the teacher's offices were kept.

"Yes. It is something Bella has been working on. It's an application for a singing competition in Port Angeles. First place wins $80,000 for their school and a further $50,000 towards their town. Bella is all about helping the youth within the tribe and well the tribe itself" she answered proudly as she pushed her way through the door to where the teacher's small cubicals lied. It was safe to assume that both Sam and I were hot on her heels as she made her way down between the lifeless cubicals to what I assumed was Bella's desk. Looking it over, it shouted pure Bella.

It was an old wooden desk, nothing fancy but was definitely showing its age. Clearly it had been here when I attended school. At the far end was a small green vase that had a tiny chip on the rim, I recognised it immediately as belonging to my mother, holding two yellow carnations of similar lengths. There was paper scattered all over the desk, bright pink and blue sticky notes screaming out underneath exercise books and scattered stationary. While Bella was always tidy to the point I thought she had OCD, she always struggled to maintain that order when her desk was involved. Chuckling to myself I noted that her handbag was tucked safely under the desk, she was certainly still here.

"Guess she must be in the auditorium" Kate said as she began to herd up back the way we came and towards the rickety room, the Elders enquiring for more information on the competition. As we turned the corner down towards the final few doors, I could clearly make out the sounds of a piano being played in the distance, the sweet melody and faded voice drifting down the hall and passed us. The closer we got the clearer it became. I would know that voice anywhere. I used to listen to it as she danced around the kitchen cooking or through the living room as she cleaned. The smile on my face was beyond apparent as we quietly entered the auditorium.

The Elders stood with Kate midway down the middle isle, the pack statuesque at the door as Bella sat in the middle of the stage her concentration evident as a vintage grand piano at her fingertips.

_…Those days are gone..._

_…_

_…Livin' alone..._

_…I think of all the friends I've known…_

_…But when I dial the telephone..._

_…Nobody's home…_

Bella's voice was amazing - almost angelic like. She held so much power and her range was unbelievable forcing everyone to pay attention to her.

_…All by myself…_

_…Don't want to be, all by myself anymore…_

_…All by myself…_

_…Don't want to be, all by myself anymore…_

I could help the pang of guilt that hit me as I listened to her lyrics, I had hoped she had managed to move on – to forget about us and what we had done to her. I guess the heavens were unable to grant me even that. Looking towards Sam, I could tell he had my exact same thoughts.

_…Hard to be sure…_

_…Sometimes I feel so insecure…_

_…And love so distant and insecure…_

_…Remains the cu…_

A cough from Harry echoed loudly through the auditorium, distracting Bella enough to stop her playing and look towards the audience she had. I held my breath in anticipation.

"Bella.." Kate said walking further down the aisle, as Bella pushed the piano stool backwards to stand up before making her way to the edge of the stage and descending down the stairs.

"Kate?" she queried as she got closer to the Elders before stopping next to Kate.

"Bella, I would like you to meet the Elders and council members of the tribe. Harry Clearwater, Quil Aterea Senior and.."

"Billy Black" Bella said nodding slightly in greeting interrupting Kate's introductions of the Elders.

"Bella" Billy replied with his own nod.

"You have met before?" Kate queried seemingly not pleased by this bit of information.

"I've known Bella since she was a little girl running around the reservation with piggy tales in hair" Billy said with a cheeky smile, one which she returned "Littlsea?" he queried, obviously making the same connection I had. Bella just shrugged her shoulders before Kate interrupted her again.

"Well then, isn't that just lovely." She said, arms folded across her chest "then I take it you know the others?"

Bella looked at her quizzically "others?" she asked. Kate nodded her head in our direction before pushing politely through the Elders to come closer to us.

"The council – Jarod Cameron, Seth and Leah Clearwater.." she said pointing at each as she went "… Quil Aterea Junior, Jaco.."

"Jacob?" Bella interrupted, moving closer to him. I wasn't quite sure how she knew Jacob, he had never been around when we were younger, not that I knew of anyway. I watched as Bella tried to get a glimpse of us behind Jacobs broad body that was concealing Sam and I, but he moved forward making it virtually impossible for her to see.

"Bella?" he queried as if he hadn't been paying attention the entire tour. Kate just scoffed as she realised the two knew each other. I tried to hold Sam back, a soft growl emanating from his chest only the pack would have been able to hear but Bella was more perceptive than that. As Jacob moved slightly out of the way to see why Sam was growling, Bella was able to catch a glimpse of us.

"Paul?... Sam?..." she said just above a whisper, almost as if she was scared of us.

"You know them?" Jacob asked. Bella looked quite pale as she nodded her head before we were all interrupted by the slight tapping on the outside of the door.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you were ready to go" the Maths teacher asked.

Looking between Sam, Jacob and I she nodded her head before excusing herself and saying goodbye to the elders, walking out the door only to be guided by the other teacher back to grab her bag.

Sam was beyond pissed, his growl growing quickly to the point that I had to force him down the hall and outside the school as quickly as I can.

"What the fuck man?" I yelled at him as I pushed him into the surrounding forest, afraid that he would phase in public.

"I IMPRINTED" he yelled back before phasing and running off into the thick harsh forest and its surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys - there you have it. Let me know if you like or hate it? I wanted to get this chapter right for you guys. And don't worry the drama will continue on from here with the next chapter being in Bella's POV recaping her side of what just happened, while the following after that will be in Sam's POV leading off from where I have ended it here. Anyway Let me know what you think :)<strong>

**xxx**


	7. No Emotional Intelligence

**Hi Guys. I know it has been ages since I last updated but i had issues with how I wanted this chapter to come out and real life got in the way. A MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was honestly amazed at the responses I got and am very glad that you are all enjoying the story so far. Just hope that I can keep it going for you. Another big thank you to my BETA derekever. As always wouldn't have got through this chapter without her. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

No Emotional Intelligence

I sat in stunned silence as Kimball and I drove around the windy corners of La Push as we made our way towards Forks and Kimball's home. "Everything alright over there?" he asked, the concern seeping from his voice as he momentarily took his eyes off the road and looked at me. I wasn't certain how I wanted to answer that. I wasn't exactly certain how I felt about what had just happened. _For the first time in over five years I had just run into my brother and ex-boyfriend. Paul and Sam. __**AND**__ Jacob. Jacob was there. Jacob knows Paul… and Sam. How does Jacob know Paul and Sam. Oh my god – Paul and Sam, Sam and Paul, Sam Paul and Jacob. _All the thinking was beginning to hurt my head. Realising that I hadn't answered Kimball back I quickly shot him an apologetic look with a quick 'yes' before my mind began to wonder again. I was so lost in my thoughts that I was beyond surprised when the car came to a sudden halt in front of a nice looking two story house.

"We are here" Kimball said as he pulled the keys from his ignition, opened the door and began walking towards the front of the house realising that that was more than enough of a hint for me to follow. I gathered my handbag from where I had placed it on the floor and slowly began to make my way towards Kimball who had been waiting for me just inside the threshold of his house, a semi quizzical look on his face. Gesturing for me to move inside, he shut the door behind us before making his way towards what I assumed to be his kitchen. Placing my handbag on the side table near the door I followed after him.

"Any suggestions?" he asked as I walked into the room, Kimball poking his head out from the pantry a bottle of whisky and bourbon in his hand. "Whisky" I replied a little too enthusiastically. With a slight chuckle, he made his way over to me, grabbing two glasses from a nearby cupboard before placing them down in front of me and pouring us both a drink. Sliding one glass over to me I picked it up and threw it back, emptying the contents before Kimball had even had a chance to touch his. "That bad a day, huh?"

Giving him a quick look stating that that was a pure understatement, I slid my glass across the counter back to him for a refill. Topping the glass back up and passing it back to me he asked "want to talk about it?" I took a minute before shaking my head. No - they wanted me to not exist to them, so that was exactly what I was going to do - I wasn't going to give them another thought. Instead I was going to enjoy the time I had with my colleague. Picking up my drink and making my way towards the lounge room and more particular the couch, I took a seat before picking up the conversation.

"So tell me, how are you finding your classes so far?" I asked with genuine interest.

"Yeah good, I think the students are enjoying the classes and learning something. How about you?" he asked as he made his way over to me, taking a seat opposite from me on the couch with his drink in hand.

"Things were a bit difficult to start off with.. you know being the new teacher and all.. I had some trouble with some of the students, but the last couple of weeks have been good." I answered a small smile playing on my lips at the memories I had experienced with my class.

"and how are things coming along with the competition?" Kimball asked continuing.

"Good – great actually. We have finally got our song selections out of the way, just need to work on the "wow" factor now" I said using air quotes and giggling slightly to myself "I actually think we might do alright too" I said a little bit smugly "there is this one student in my class – Aubrey Kole – and she is honestly amazing. Her voice is like nothing I have heard before."

"That good, hey?" he asked his pleasure at my excitement evident on his face.

Feeling a bit tipsy from the almost two drinks I had had – it was safe to say I wasn't a bourbon drinker - I leant forward slightly as if I was about to divulge a huge hidden secret, my almost empty glass of alcohol sloshing around in my hand "I will let you in on a little secret" I started taking a sip of my drink before continuing "when she first came to the audition I thought it was a mistake. I mean on my first day here she was so quiet and shy and singing and the competition requires a certain amount of vulnerability and I just wasn't certain that she had it" I said pausing again to take another sip as I moved back into the couch "but then when she began to sing.." I said drifting on slightly to the memory of it "..there are just no words - none what so ever." I said with a small smile.

With a slight chuckle Kimball moved from his position on the couch and made his way into the kitchen yelling "I will have to make sure I drop by one afternoon during rehearsals and hear her for myself' before he returned with more alcohol and some food, placing the bowels of chips on the coffee table that sat between us he topped my drink up again before doing the same with his own.

"thanks" I replied as I took sip of my newly refreshed beverage.

...

Kimball helped me from the car, walking my drunk arse up the pathway and waited for me to unlock my front door telling me once I had stepped over the threshold to lock it behind me and go sleep my drunkenness off. Accidently slamming the door as I closed it, I did as instructed. I locked it behind me. I began stripping my jacket off, followed by my pants in an effort to try and feel more comfortable leaving them lying haphazardly in the hallway as I made my way into the kitchen. Reaching the sink I reached over and grabbed a clean glass from the drying rack, filling it to the brim with water before I began drinking. Sculling back the glass, I refilled it before placing it on the counter as I put two pieces of bread in the toaster in an attempt to try and avoid the inevitable killer hangover I was bound to have tomorrow by soaking up some of the alcohol.

I leaned back against the counter, glass in hand as I waited for my toast to cook. All of a sudden I had this overwhelming feeling that I was being watched again. I leant over and tried to glance out the small kitchen window, hoping to try and see something – but no luck. The sound of my toast popping brought me back to my deluded reality. Chuckling slightly to myself I realised it must just be the copious amounts of alcohol still running through my system as I turned and placed my toast on a plate and spread an overly generous amount of peanut butter onto it. Picking up my glass I stumbled my way over to my lounge room, drunkenly plopping down on my couch as I placed my glass and plate on the coffee table I picked up a piece of toast before leaning back into the couch while pulling one of my legs up to me. I couldn't prevent all the thoughts I had tried to hold at bay ever since Kimball and I had left the school.

_What in the world was I meant to do now? Paul and Sam knew I was back. Hell I was hoping to avoid them for a little while longer. And what is the deal with them being on the council. Sam I get, but Paul – well that just plain made no sense. He always hated authority, being told what to do and.. well quite frankly he looked like he was playing sheep along with all those other men. JACOB. Oh my god Jacob is one of them and he is on the council. On the Council with Paul and Sam. Well I guess that means that I can no longer see him. There goes another friend. I really should get out there and do some of that weeding. And they actually had the decency to look somewhat sad, well shocked at first the sad then a little ashamed. What was the deal with that. They wanted me gone, hell they all but ran me from the reservation. Granted they weren't aware that I was leaving, but that's not the point. Stupid men. Should've just turn lesbian. Would have made my life so much easier. Huh. That is actually quite an image. I can't speak to them, and sure as hell am not going near them – although Sam was looking particularly good today – no, he is the enemy. I have to stay away from them. Yes that is what I will do I will stay away from them. If I stay out of their way, surely they will stay out of mine. I mean we have gone this long without any contact why would it all of a sudden change. Just because I'm back? Ha that would be the day. The day that they came crawling back to me.. beg for forgiveness.. I would really like to see that._

I was shaken from my thoughts by a knock on my door. Staring at the wooden object as if I would miraculously be able to see through the hardened door I waited again, to see if I really had heard the knocking or if it was my mind playing tricks on me again. Sure enough not a minute later there was another quick rasp on the door. I clumsily stood up from my spot on the couch, taking a quick glance at the nearby clock noting that it was just passed ten thirty, I couldn't figure out who would be bothering me at this hour. I stumbled my way over to the door with a piece of toast in hand as I banged into every possible obstacle in my way. I yanked the door open with absolutely no regard or hesitation for my safety or realisation of the fact that I was only in a singlet and pair of panties.

I stood stock still in my spot for a minute – glaring at my uninvited guest as I took another bite of my toast. "WHAT do you want?" I sneered as I chewed on my peanutty snack. He stood there taking in the sight of drunk me before glancing quickly over both sides of his shoulders and taking a step towards me, forcing me to take one back.

"I just want to talk" he said holding his hands up in a peace gesture.

"Well, I don't!" I replied nastily as I tried to push him back out the door, but he wouldn't budge instead placing his hands on either side of my shoulders and gently forcing me further back into the house. I pushed myself out of his grasp, drunkenly moving back from him. I looked him over, noticing that he was only in a pair of cut off shorts, as I tried to size up whether or not I should waste my time. A minute or so later I gave in and nodded my head slightly before groaning at the side effects the small gesture had caused within my head. He rushed over to me quickly, grasping my arm before asking "Bella, are you alright?"

Pulling myself together I yanked my arm from his grasp. "Why do you care?" I snapped as I moved further into the house, noticing that he had turned around and shut the door behind him locking the deadbolt in place before moving the curtains to the side slightly and glancing out into my yard after I had pushed him away. Satisfied with whatever he was looking for he turned to face me. We stood there, only meters apart in my lounge room uncomfortably staring at each other for what felt like eternity but was in reality only mere minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"Bella, please. I know I have no right to be here after what me and… I know we have no right." He said as he began to plead his case "..but I had to make sure you were okay? I had to see for myself that you were.."

"WERE WHAT?.." I yelled "happy?... fine?... okay?.. well I'm not. THERE are you satisfied? Has that just made your every wish and dream come true?" I continued as I made my way back to the couch. My legs were beginning to get heavy and I was all of a sudden happy and angry at myself for deciding to drink so much tonight. I wasn't the best of drinkers on a good day and today I had definitely had more than my share of alcohol before Kimball had decided that it was time to take me home.

"Do you know what it feels like to have your boyfriend and brother both tell you that you're a burden to them and that neither of them want you in your life? Or what it feels like to graduate and have no one there to support you. How about finding out that you got a full ride to collage – and having no one to share the excitement with? DO YOU?" I finished before beginning to feel like my rant was making me nauseated. He walked over to where I was sitting and picked up the glass from the coffee table before walking to the kitchen and refilling it for me. He placed it down on the coffee table in front of me along with two asprin before taking a seat on the opposing couch. I angrily snapped the dropped contents up, quickly washing the asprin down with the water while I sat there and glared at him.

"I never wanted that." He answered sounding sad and almost ashamed, his head resting in his hands. I felt myself almost feeling bad for yelling at him.. but then what he had done came rushing back to me and I was all of a sudden angry again.

"NEVER WANTED THAT? I can't believe what I am hearing. YOU never WANTED that?" I questioned, not giving him the time to answer before I carried on "well I do apologise for doing something else that would be a burden to you. WHILE I'm at it, should I just go ahead and apologise for the burden that is my entire existence?" I finished.

He just sat there and took all my abuse, never retaliating which I found odd. Maybe he did actually care about what had happened. Then again maybe not – I thought. He has had five years to look for me. It wouldn't have been all that difficult if he really tried. But he hadn't. They hadn't. I couldn't think anymore. My alcohol induced energy was starting wear down and I was beginning to get impatient & tired again. They wanted me gone. So what the hell was he doing in my house pretending as if he actually cared? I looked at him quizzically as if the answer would suddenly appear. When none popped up, I rose from my position on the couch before asking "As lovely as this has been, was that all you wanted? Because if you haven't noticed I am still a little bit under the influence of a lot of bourbon and would really really like to go to bed now so that I can wake up tomorrow with the king kong of all hangovers and then mope around my house, feeling sorry for myself" I declared.

He finally turned his head to look at me once again. It was clear that he wasn't going to say anything so I began to make my way towards my bedroom. "lock the door as you leave" I said over my shoulder as I stumbled my way from the lounge room, not really paying attention to the wall that I could swear had never been there before. The next thing I know there is a loud thud and I can feel myself falling, although I never hit the floor. I felt strong warm arms encase me before I can feel myself being lifted and carried down the hall to what I assume is my bedroom. My assumption is proven correct as I feel myself being lowered onto my bed and my covers being placed over me.

I can hear "You were never a burden, and I will make sure that you realise that' before I feel a small kiss placed on my forehead. A few seconds pass and I can't hear any movement but then I hear the tell-tale signs of my bedroom door closing and the soft sounds of footsteps retreating back down the hall before I finally surrender to my drunken state.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway. That's it. Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Cheers<strong>


	8. Shivers

**Hi guys. Apologies again for the delay in getting this chapter up. So many things are happening right now that it was almost impossible to write. Not a lot of drama in this one, just maybe some more background on some of the other characters. Anyway I hope you enjoy. As always thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I do read each one and they all bring a smile to my face. I love know what you guys thing and where you think the story will/should go. Definitely makes me question things when I'm typing the chapters up. I do apologise for not replying to anyone. I so would love to, but I find it difficult to do. Lame I know. Anyway. I apologise if there are any errors or something doesn't make sense. This chapter is un-betaed (is that a word?) as I wanted to get it up tonight for the below reason.**

**This chapter I am dedicating to a friend of mine who was taken away so suddenly last night in a car accident. Only a year older than me and I find it impossible to still come to terms or even to find the right words to help with the loss of such an amazing, supportive, friendly guy. You will truly be missed and my thoughts and prayers are with you and your family. I am hoping that your sister will pull through and make it out of ICU. Such a tragic incident to happen to such an undeserving family. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Shivers**

Thump, thump, thump, thump… ARGGH I mentally groaned as I pulled my pillow out from underneath me and placed it over my head trying to mask the unmistakeable headache that was inevitably going to be occupying my brain today. Thump, thump, thump, thump…

Groaning again I held the pillow tighter to my head in sheer desperation Thump, thump, thump, thump… pulling the pillow from my head, I came to the quick and painful realisation that the thumping was not coming from my head but in fact coming from my front door and a very impatient person wanting to disturb my morning of self-pity and regret for drinking so much. Holding statue still –hoping that with minimal movement the spinning would stop – my unwanted guest would just abandon their attempts to wake me. I was relieved when silence encased my house… Thump, thump, thump, thump… sighing I gave in. Clearly whoever was at my front door wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Groaning as I pulled myself from my bed it was hard to miss the fact that I was only in my singlet and panties with no idea how I had ended up that way or how I had made it to my bed. Reach across to the chair sitting in the corner of my room, I grabbed my purple stripped cotton pajama bottoms before I began to make my way down the hall and towards my front door. As I gingerly walked down the hallway, hand to the forehead to try and stop my furniture from moving, I couldn't help but curse myself at the stupidity of the previous nights events. I was never one for drinking myself into oblivion but for some reason last night.. it seemed like a great idea. I shielded my eyes as I finally reached the door and opened it to glare unapprovingly at my guest.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine" Kimball greeted leaning against my door frame in a much too cheery voice. "urrgh" I replied turning my back to him in an unspoken invitation to come in as I kicked last might clothes out of the way – attempting to make a mental note to pick them up later- as I made my way to the kitchen on the hunt for a very strong cup of coffee.

As I listened to the kettle boil I heard Kimball yell "didn't quite make it past the couch I see!" That's weird. I was in my bed. I thought to myself as I made my way back to the lounge room to see what he was on about. Standing in the archway I was surprised to notice that my couch appeared to have been slept on. The throw rug was haphazardly askew on the couch and the cushions had been moved to make a makeshift pillow. Huh! I thought I was having some post-traumatic stress dream last night. I guess that really did happen. Kimball was just staring at me as if he expected me to answer. Looking from him to the couch I replied "it wasn't me on the couch" before heading back to the kitchen to finish my hunt for coffee. If Kimball had more questions he had sense enough to keep them to himself.

As I made me return from the kitchen, hot cup of fresh coffee in my hand, I gingerly sat down on my couch taking in the apparently unaffected appearance of the man sitting across from me on the slept on couch.

"I don't mean to be blunt… but why did you wake me at… " reaching over to grab the clock sitting on the table beside me " EIGHT O'CLOCK in the morning?"

Shooting me a beautiful pearly white smile he answered "I thought you would be feeling a little… under the weather" he assessed me "after last nights drinking fest. So I decided that I would make it up to you by taking you out for breakfast – my treat."

"Make it up to me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, regretting it straight away as my head began to ache again. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders before answering "clearly something was bothering you yesterday and like any good friend, I encouraged your neglect of whatever the issue was by pouring more and more alcohol into you until the point that you were legally inebriated" he smirked before chuckling to himself. Looking at him for a second, I figured why the hell not. I hadn't really been 'out' since I had moved back and it would be nice to have a warm greasy meal to try and heal my hangover.

Agreeing with a short nod I slowly got up from my spot on the couch "just give me fifteen to jump in the shower and I'm all yours" I declared before walking to my room without an answer.

Kimball had driven us to the outskirts of Forks to a small café just on the other side of the border that separated it from La Push. It was a quaint little place. The front of the café was simple yet beautiful to the eye. Two bay windows at the front of the building were adorned with hanging pots – thousands of fuchsia million bells overflowing from the edges gave it a warm, homely, inviting feeling. There were two wooden tables situated on either side of the pathway for the patrons to use on the unheard of sunny days.

Exiting from Kimball's truck we slowly made our way towards the door, Kimball reaching past me once we were just shy of it to open the door like a gentleman, waiting for me to enter before following behind. The café was just as I had thought – warm and inviting. The inside was much of the same as they outside - simple but beautiful. The walls were a shade of pale yellow and were decorated with a few simple paintings throughout. I notice the place was packed with people happily chatting between themselves as they enjoyed their food.

Kimball's hand on my lower back as he tried to guide me to an empty table and the sound of my grumbling stomach brought me back to the real reason we were here. As Kimball pulled my chair out for me, I noticed a few of the patrons had stopped what they were doing and were now looking our way. Picking up one of the laminated menu's I used the guise of looking over its selection before whispering "why are people looking at us?" loud enough for only him to hear. I watched him closely as he casually glanced over his menu, taking in the curious glares before sighing.

"I'm sorry. People aren't used to seeing me out in public – let alone with a woman" he replied slightly annoyed. I guess I should have guess knowing what little I did of his background that being in a small town such as Forks and even La Push people's minds tended to go wild when something even remotely scandalous happened. Apparently with my hangover the filter from my mouth to my brain seemed to be not working today.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened? I mean I know she cheated on you but was it serious before that?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me before realising how intrusive my question really was. "Oh my god Kimball. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude" I said as I tried to back track in utter embarrassment at being so forward. What in the world was wrong with me? There is no way in the world that I would have been so forward if I wasn't so hung over. I couldn't believe I had just said that. The slight chuckle coming from the man sitting across from me brought me back from my inner bashing.

"It's okay.." he started. "…everybody else knows, so you might as well" he said looking over at me. "Jen and I met around six years ago while we were in collage. We hit it off straight away." He said smiling at the memory "we basically became inseparable. We studied together, partied together – you know normal collage stuff. Anyway we were together all throughout collage. After we graduated she got offered a job here in Forks working as a legal secretary at one of the law firms. We figured at the time that it was right for us to make the next step in our relationship – move in together, I mean we had spent weekends away together and stayed over at each-others place all the time so I didn't even hesitate when she offered - hell I was beyond thrilled. I immediately landed myself a job teaching at La Push and found us a house. I thought things were going great. It was like walking on cloud nine everyday" Picking up his menu he began to look it over as he continued "…but then things changed. Our schedules got busy, we began spending less and less time together and then we would argue over small insignificant things. Finally one day I came home and found her in bed with Chris, one of my best friends." Placing his menu back in front of him he finished "she packed up her things and they left the next day. So to answer your question – I thought it was serious, the love of my life, you know the one hell I even went as far as buying a ring."

I took everything he said in, finding it hard not to compare the similarities in our situations. "Would you like me to order for you?" he asked pushing his chair back to stand. Nodding my head I simply answered "Bacon and eggs on toast please with a large cup of coffee". With a quick nod and a cheeky smile from me Kimball went and placed our order. I understood completely where he was coming from. Everybody on the Res gas looked at with some form of sadness and pity in their eyes for weeks after news got around that my only living relative had up and left me to fend for myself not too long after the passing of our mother, then the added insult of my boyfriend basically using me and then dumping me on the same day only added fuel to the fire. As I continued to think about our uncanny pasts the glimpse of something black flashing through the forest at front caught my attention. Focusing more I realised in fact that it was some sort of animal that appeared to be pacing back and forth just beyond the border. Pushing back from my seat I walked over to the window to try and get a closer look. I still couldn't make out the animal but there was definitely more than one there. I could at least distinguish three – a rusty brown one, a dark silver one and one that was as black as the night itself – but there could have quite possibly been more, or even none. I was still severely hung over.

The sound of plates being placed on our table behind brought me back to reality. Walking over and taking my seat again, we began to tuck into our meals chatting frivolously as we did. "I get it" I randomly said as the conversation began to draw to a lull. Kimball just looked at me as if I had grown a third head. Realising that he wasn't going to come to the conclusion of what I was talking about I elaborated some more "the people talking about your private life and staring, I get it".

With a raised eyebrow he simply challenged "oh yeah? How so?" Pushing my empty plate forward to make some room in front of me, I leaned forward, picking up my coffee and gave him the Disney version of my past.

"I was just like you. I had a life, family and friends - was even planning on moving in with my boyfriend once I graduate from school. I thought I had everything I would ever need. Don't get me wrong. My life wasn't perfect but I made do. Anyway one day it all hit the fan. No boyfriend, no brother, no family. My father had up and left my mum when I was just a baby, then my mother passed away when I was a teen leaving me with and my brother on our own" Taking a sip of my coffee I couldn't stop the familiar memories from flooding back to me. "Every time I left the house after that day – people always looked at me differently, treated me differently. I never wanted anyone's pity and I learnt very quickly that from that moment on – I was truly alone in this world. I got a scholarship to collage so I changed my plan from moving in with my boyfriend to moving away to college. I packed my things not long after that and moved. I haven't spoken or seen either one since and you pretty much know the rest." I finished taking another sip of my coffee.

"Bella.." Kimball said softly almost apologetically – as if he wished he could have done something to prevent what had happened. Shaking my head I quickly muttered a harsh "stop it right there – I said I never wanted anyone's pity and that hasn't all of a sudden changed" Kimball understood what I was saying and began to apologise. "What did I just say?" I shot back a little more friendly.

He looked at me sheepishly before asking " so do you know where they are? I mean if something happened to you I'm sure that at least your brother would want to know. Is he still in La Push?" he pried.

Looking at him, I assessed whether or not I really wanted to give away this next lot of information. "They are still in La Push.." I sighed figuring that he had told me about the worst day in his life, the most I could do was be upfront about mine and why it lead to my behaviour over the last couple of days. "..I have been going out of my way to make sure that our paths never crossed."

"Up until recently I assume?" he queried.

Nodding my head I answered "Yeah. Up until yesterday in fact"

He must have put two and two together because his next statement completely threw me. "The councils tour of the school?" All I could do was nod my head, the memory of coming face to face with the two people I thought I could trust my life with only to be proven wrong still painfully haunting me. "Your brother's on the council? I don't get it. Each member is from one of the founding families!" he stated.

"I took my mother maiden name when I moved away. Not legally but for all other intensive purposes" I replied. I gave him a minute to take it in before answering his unasked question. "It's Lahote. My legal name is Isabella Lahote. Although I hate being called Isabella" I said with a grimace.

Kimball sat there looking at me shocked. "Your brother is the Paul Lahote?" he asked trying to place the relation. Simply nodding my head I answered "the?" not quite sure what he had meant by that. Kimball quickly caught on. " Your brother.. well.. he sort of has this reputation around the Res. I haven't witnessed it personally, but from what the students say – he's in a gang, you know. I mean I have heard nothing but praised for him from the council, but look who he hangs out with. Really look. And it's not just him. Jacob Black, Embry Call, Sam Uley.." I stiffened at the mention of that name – something that didn't go astray from Kimball's watchful gaze. He stopped what he was saying before making the connection "he was your boyfriend. Uley? Hell he was there yesterday? Are you okay?" he asked going from one hundred mile a minute to concerned in an instant.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sighed not completely certain myself. "They give you any trouble, you let me know okay. You can bunk at my place if need be." He said with all seriousness, concern evident in his voice. Gently shaking my head I replied "Thank you. But I don't think they will be a problem. And even if they are I'm sure I can handle it. As a matter of fact one of them apparently stayed over last night and I managed to make it out the other side of that. Granted I thought it was some weird anger fuelled dream.." I said letting the events of the previous night come back to me.

"One of them stayed over?" he asked, raising his voice slightly. Quickly looking around to make sure that no further attention had been drawn to us, "Oh hush down would you. Yes. Paul came over last night to try and apologise I guess, but I was too drunk to listen and evidently he stayed the night on the couch. Hell I thought it was all a dream until you mentioned the couch had been slept on earlier." I quickly replied.

"Bella?... Bells?... Is that you?" I heard a girly voice asked as they walked past our table. Turning to look, I couldn't quite place the name to the person.

"Yes" I replied hesitantly "…can I help you?"

The girl looked me over for a minute trying to decide if I was serious or not before gushing "it's me… Jess.. Jessica Stanley".

Then it all fell into place. "Jess, yes of course. I'm sorry… how are you?" I said as I stood from the table and gave her a one armed hug.

"I'm good, I'm good. How are you? I hear you moved away" she asked.

Nodding I replied "moved away and come back home" I finished looking at Jess as she nodded her head appreciatively to my answer. "So what are you doing with yourself these days?" I questioned.

"Oh you know. I managed to land myself the managing job at the local Inn after I graduated from college" she answered easily, clearly proud with her accomplishment.

"Wow. Congrats Jess. I'm so happy for you" I said again as I embraced her in another hug.

"Sooo.." she said drawing the word out " is there a Mr Bella? or a possible Mr Bella?" she question with a slight nod of her head in the direction of the other occupant at the table.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, where are my manners? Kimball this is Jess Stanley, Jess this is Kimball Smith. Kimball and I work together down at the school on the Reservation" I said to Jessica as I made introductions "Jess and I went to school together" I finished talking soley to Kimball.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Jess" Kimball said as he politely shook her hand, the chemistry between the two not going unnoticed by any of us. "Likewise" Jess replied in a flirty manner.

"Say Jess. Do you have any plans right now? I pried drawing the twos attention to me.

"Ahhh no. Not really. I just popped in to get a bottle of water" she answered curious where I was going with this.

"Well, why don't you join us at the beach. Kimball here decided that today was torture Bella day and figured this was the best way how." I replied shooting a quick smile across to Kimball in a silent "you can thank me later' way.

"Sure. Why not. Let me grab some water and get my bathing suit and meet you guys at first beach in say.. twenty minutes?" she queried looking at her watch. Nodding my head in agreement we said our goodbyes as Jess went and got her water.

As we walked out the door and headed towards Kimball truck, I lost my footing and fell into a group of teenagers who were making their way in. Cold hands helped me to my feet as Kimball rushed around to my side. "I'm so sorry.." I began to explain as I turned to look at my saviour. He was relatively built with cropped short black hair. "it's no problem at all" he crooned, as the four other people in his group stopped to see what the hold-up was.

"Emmett" one of females hissed. It was at that point that I noticed how impeccably presented they all were. They could have easily just stepped of any runway in the world. They were all much taller than me – but that really wasn't all that hard to do. They screamed of wealth and prestige, someone - that if I had not have lost my footing – would not have otherwise paid me any attention within a million years. Glancing between the blonde and myself, the man gave me an apologetic smile before making his way over to the group.

"Bella? Come on. Let's get you in the car" Kimball said as he began to gently usher me towards the now opened passenger's side door. Accepting his help and hopping in, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched again. Looking up to where I felt the feeling coming from I noticed one of the other males in the group I had just bumped into staring at me.

As soon as our eyes met I couldn't tear them away, his gaze so calculating and dangerous. There was an overwhelming feeling that I had encountered him somewhere before, but for the life of me I couldn't place it. It was as I was living some sort of déjà vu. The rumble of the trucks engine roaring to life brought me out of my trance as Kimball navigated his way out of the parking lot and back towards La Push – the sound of distant multiple howls ripping through the otherwise pristine sunny day.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway guys that's it for chapter eight - as I said not the most excitng chpter ever, but it al lead somewhere. Next one will be in the pack'stribes point of view. Let me know you think.**


	9. Invisible Magic

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count:** 13,116 characters/ 2,400 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** Hi everyone! Sorry for the extremely long overdue chapter. I know I use this excuse all the time but RL got in the way. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind words of encouragement. It really does mean a lot to me. Anyway – onto the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Invisible Magic<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Billy's POV<strong>_

As Billy sat on the back porch of his house, a hot cup of coffee in hand, he could not stop his mind from wandering over the events of the last twenty-four hours.

_**Flashback**_

I watched as Bella quickly yet politely exited the auditorium, a definite shift evident in the air as the silence from the remaining occupants became deafening with questions over what had just occurred. They had obviously not been made privy to the significance of the young woman who had just re-entered the lives of the two most senior members of the pack – something I understood.

I looked to Harry and Old Quil – the subtle signs of remorse and sadness evident on their faces for the briefest of moments before they masked them away. That night played frequently on all our minds. None of us had wanted this life for the boys. Prepared as we were; a life where they would always be restricted to the Rez, looking out for and protecting the tribe from threats lurking in and beyond the woods was always going to be inevitable. Each member had held so much promise to succeed in their young lives – only to have it taken away in the midst of a violent moment, never to be returned to normal. The sounds of the swing doors being pushed so forcefully brought my attention back to what was currently occurring. I watched as Paul grabbed Sam by the arms and forced him out into the corridor – the telltale signs that he was about to phase evident from the tremors rolling off his body. '_Fuck,_' I thought looking towards everyone. This could only mean problems.

Turning so that I could address the stunned principal, I quickly thanked her for the tour, congratulated her on the improvements, and asked that she keep me updated with the progress within the school; however, we all needed to be excused and that an urgent matter had arisen which needed our attention immediately as I lead everyone towards the parking lot.

Once satisfied that we were far enough away that we wouldn't have to worry about anyone lurking around or eavesdropping, I turned and addressed the pack. "Pack meeting – tomorrow nine A.M. – Council hall," I ordered each of the pack members in the absence of their alpha. "All will be explained. Until then no one is to phase in until Sam and Paul have calmed down. The Rez has been reasonably quiet the last couple of days I think one night off couldn't hurt." Pausing, I looked at each of the pack members to make sure that they understood. Upon seeing a few concerned faces, I sternly continued, "I will inform your brothers of the meeting and expect that you leave them alone until such time." As soon as the words left my mouth, I turned my chair towards the truck, leaving no room for argument.

_**End Flashback**_

"Dad… Dad?" Jake called out as he searched for me throughout our small house; the back door swung open indicating that he had finally located me. Looking at him with a slightly amused look on my face, he growled with impatience. "Dad! Finally, Come on we have to go." Immediately after the second word he spoke, he walked around behind me and started navigating me through the clutter that was in my house and out the front to my waiting truck. I had wanted to hand the old thing down to Jake after the accident, but seeing as how it was quicker for him to phase and run than drive, he had convinced me to hold on to it. If for anything else – the days he needed to run me around.

* * *

><p><strong>Council Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>As Jake helped wheel me towards the hard wood oval table that had been especially hand crafted to withstand even the most volatile of wolves, I took the chance to take a quick glance of the occupants who were already waiting in attendance. Seated around the giant slab of wood were Harry and Old Quil; the two men no doubt just as excited about this meeting as I. Looking further around the room, I spotted the majority of the pack. Jared, Quil, and Embry seemed to be in a sort of hushed, heated debate. Every so often one of them would look in either my or the other elders direction, and if their animated, agitated hand gestures were anything to go by, their conversation was not of a positive nature. Collin and Seth sat across from Harry and Old Quil, going over plays from the previous night's Mariners' and Twins' game.<p>

Taking my spot at the head of the table, I drew everyone's attention to the matter at hand. "It appears…" I began with authority dripping from my voice as I carefully chose my words. "That in light of recent events, the Council has some explaining to do to ensure the safety and productivity of the pack." I finished looking at each of the pack members.

"No disrespect Chief, but shouldn't we be waiting for the whole pack to be here?" Jared asked quizzically, the question evident in each of the boy's eyes. He looked from me to the other elders, daring us to answer the obvious question of '_Why had we started a Council meeting without the Alpha and Beta present?_'

Receiving a curt nod from Harry for encouragement, I answered. "There are things about the council that you don't know. Things that we are ashamed of and wish we never had done. Things that involve your pack brothers." I said my voice full of shame. Low growls could be heard coming from each of the pack members at the mention of secrets within the pack. It was something very rare and uncommon, but not entirely non-existent.

"Your pack brother… Paul has… I'm not sure if…" I mumbled not entirely certain of how to begin. This news, what the council had done all those years ago, was sure to make the relationship between Council and pack more difficult – but it was time for a clean slate. It was time for the Council to correct its wrongs. Taking a deep breath to settle myself, I gathered my thoughts. "A couple of years back the Council was forced to make a choice, a choice that we are neither proud nor ashamed of." While speaking, I looked each of the wolves in the eye, ensuring the knowledge that this was a very difficult matter to discuss. "I'm not certain how they have or even if they…" I said shaking my head slightly, again stuck for words. "Are any of you aware that Paul has a sister? Or that his sister was also your alpha's girlfriend before he phased?" Sometimes blurting one's knowledge was the best way to go.

Shock was among the many expressions on the Pack's faces. "How could I have not known?" Jared whispered to himself. "I phased not long after they did. I never knew he had a sister. I just thought his temper was because he was angry at the world."

"Not so much the world, just us," Harry answered in my place. "When Sam first phased, he was a week from moving in with her. He was set on marrying her" It seemed that unlike myself, he had a handle on speaking to these shifters. "The council didn't allow him to see her once he phased. We told him to end their relationship for her best interest. We weren't sure that he was able to get his anger under control, and we could not risk him to be near anyone other than the Council. Then, Paul phased and things became even more difficult."

I continued from Harry, the growls emitted from the pack becoming increasingly louder. "We couldn't allow either of them to be near his sister, so under our orders – they ceased all contact with her. Paul moved in with Sam, leaving her with the house he now lives in. A couple of weeks passed, and I believed by this time Jake had just phased..." As I continued, I changed my line of sight to look directly at my son, "when they noticed that the house was no longer being occupied." I finished not being able to take my eyes off Jake. I was aware of the pain and hurt we had put those two boys through. Had I been in their position, if anyone had forced my Jake away from me, I don't know how I would have survived. "As far as we know neither of them have had any contact with her - until yesterday."

A noise from the door of the building forced me to tear my eyes away, instead settling on the sight of Paul and Sam stalking into the small meeting room. The Pack turned to face the Alpha and Beta, instantly reacting to their slightly shaking forms.

"Yesterday at the school?" Quil declared making the connection looking towards us waiting for confirmation.

"Bella…" I said nodding my head only to stop when loud growls erupted from the back of the room.

"You do _not_ get to say her name. You have _no_ right," Paul sneered as his anger radiated throughout the room.

Looking him straight in the eye, I replied, "I am trying to right a wrong, Son. I am well aware of what happened yesterday." As I finished, I addressed him and only him. His growling only increased until Sam placed a restraining arm across his chest. He was clearly more in control of his emotions.

After making sure that Paul would be no trouble, Sam stepped forward, anger evident as he addressed only his pack. "Littlesea is Paul's mother's maiden name, and the woman we encountered in the auditorium yesterday is his sister - and my imprint," he finished with a snarl.

Shocked gasps echoed throughout the small room as the pack erupted into chaos. Each with a million questions, each consisting of confusion and anger directed at the council. Sam held his hand up, instantly silencing the pack. "_Enough_!" he commanded using the alpha tenor in his voice. "You have been told what you need to know." He finished sounding tired all of a sudden. "I will not allow this to get in the way of our duties. It will be up to Paul and I to mend the relationship with Bella, and the council no longer has any say over who the pack interacts with." He finished looking at each of his brothers before looking pointedly at me. Convinced that I was not going to argue the issue, he got back to order.

"There is a new threat!" he confidently announced while walking forward.

It was Paul's turn to address their brethren. "After we left the school last night…" he said motioning between himself and Sam, "I phased and ran until I couldn't any more before finally ending up at my sister's… Bella's house," he said. "She had just been dropped off by that math teacher, and she was drunk off her ass" he scoffed as the Pack began growling again at the thought of someone taking advantage of the Alpha's mate. "He walked her to the door and waited until she was in before he left," he continued, the wolves calming slightly at the news that she had ended up at home alone. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay, but as I got closer to her house I could smell the stench of leech." While he spoke his body, along with the others', began to vibrate again. "I did a quick perimeter run around her house and the stench was strong…" He snarled as he tried to get himself under control. "But, it was a couple of hours old."

"You just left her there with some disgusting bloodsucker running around?" Colin accused, concern evident in his voice.

"Of course not!" Paul shot back, ready to launch himself at the teen before Sam's arm shot out to stop him.

"He spent the night. We ran a quick patrol around her house and the border before she woke," Sam finished for an enraged Paul. "When the teacher showed up this morning for breakfast, we followed them into a little diner just on the edge of Forks," he said slightly shaking at the uncertainty of the teacher's intention with his chosen mate. "She literally ran into the filthy coven that resides in Forks." Both his and Paul's bodies shook beyond recognition.

I looked to the other Elders, the dismay on their faces at the thought of the lost time our Alpha and future leader had lost because of our actions. We needed to find a remedy to this. We had to prove to Sam, Paul and Bella that our intentions were pure. That we were going to support them through this.

"Colin…" Sam drew the teenage wolf's attention to him. "When she is at school, you are to protect her. There will be one wolf with her at all times." Quickly, he directed his interest towards Paul. "We will find a way to make things right with her again, but until that time comes and we kill this leech, you are to protect her from the shadows. She will not welcome our intrusion in her life again," he said, now looking towards the ground at the idea of the uphill battle Paul and himself would now have to embark on.

"What about the competition?" Colin asked his alpha.

"_Shit!_" Sam exclaimed, racking his head for a moment trying to think of a solution. This was our chance – albeit a small one – to help take a step in the right direction with our situation.

"Someone should accompany her," I offered, halting the conversation amongst the Pack.

"What?" Sam questioned, finally, looking towards us Elders.

Gulping slightly at the intense stare I was receiving from our alpha. "Someone from the Pack should accompany her and the students to the competition," I said again not wavering from the Alpha's gaze. "You can say that the Council requested it or whatever, but at least this way you know she will be safe," I offer in way of an explanation.

Sam stopped and contemplated it for a moment before finally answering, "Make the arrangements." At that, he declared the meeting over and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II:<strong> Anyway I know it's short, but I feel like it was a much needed chapter so that we could see what was going through the council's mind at the new developments. Next chapter will most definitely be up soon. Let me know what you think.


	10. Call of the Wild

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: ** 17,100 characters/ 3,896 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** Hey Guys. Surprised myself and had this one typed up before I thought. As always massive thanks to everyone who has helped with the story so far – it is very much appreciated. Also thank you to everyone that reviewed or added me as an alert. You have no idea how much that means and helps encourage me to continue on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Call of the Wild<strong>

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by and Monday had rolled around a little too quickly for Bella's liking. She was currently standing in the middle of the auditorium, her second last class of the day, as her music class practiced their routine for the impending competition.<p>

Bella watched with a critical eye as students hit their marks as they danced around the stage, Aubrey and Kebi stood at the forefront, belting out the notes to their competition number as stage hands – better known as students wanting extra credit- worked tirelessly off stage. She raised her hands in applause as the trial production came to an end.

"Excellent! That was amazing guys" she said addressing the students on stage before turning to the stage hands "and well done. I just think that the lighting is off a little in the mid section, but otherwise everything else was awesome" she said with added enthusiasm.

"Now the competition is in a couple of days and a few of you are yet to hand your parents' permission slips back.." she continued, pointing to a select few on and around the stage "as for everyone else, the bus leaves at 3:00pm sharp – Friday. You are to meet at the football oval where the bus will be waiting for you. You are to come and see me when you arrive so that I can check your name off. _**Please**_ do not be late." She finished, yelling the last sentence over the shrill ringing of the school siren, signaling the end of class. Gathering her gear from her makeshift desk, she followed the last of her students out of the auditorium and began to make her way to her last class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Quileute History<strong>

* * *

><p>As the students finally settled, Bella walked to the front of her class, picked up the newly placed chalk and simply wrote 'The Thunderbird' on the blackboard. Turning back around, she walked around to the front of her desk, leaning slightly back against it before beginning the day's lesson.<p>

"The thunderbird..." she began, her voice easily drawing in her student's attention ".. or Tistilal - as he is better known to some of the Elders -is one of our tribes most talked about legend. He is believed to live in a great lair on the blue glacier of Mount Olympus. Many believe that when Tistilal _or_ Thunderbird clapped his wings together - thunder would boom over the lands, when he urinated - water would fall on the earth as a great rainstorm, when he was angered and roared – gigantic chunks of ice would break off the blue glacier and land with a loud crash in the ocean."

Pushing off from her desk she continued "There are many legends told that involve Tistilal, but there is one that always sticks out in my mind." She continued as she walked past Kris, stopping briefly to take his mobile phone from his hand "... you can have it back at the end of class…" she said directly to him before continuing on "A long time ago, the Quileute were having a difficult time. There were a lot of storms with snow, ice, hail, sleet and rain that hit our land and devastating the tribe and killing many people, plants and animals."

As she reached the back of the room she turned and faced the front, noting that students were watching her every move. Leaning against the bookshelf located there she continued "The storms were so extreme that it made the Quileute tribe unable to fish because of the rough water and they were running out of food quickly because they had already eaten what little flora they had gathered, from what was left, after the storms had destroyed most of it. They were starting to starve and many of the tribe had begun to die because of this."

Again she slowly began to weave her way in between the desks, making sure to pass each of her students. "The Great Chief told the tribe that they would make one last appeal to the Great Spirit for help and if they were meant to survive – the Great Spirit would save them. Otherwise they would die bravely, as Quileute people were known for their bravery. The Great Chief made one last prayer to the Great Spirit and then the tribe was quiet as they waited in the darkness."

She was once again at the front of her class. This time however she lifted herself and perched her body on the edge in the middle of her desk. "Before long, there came a loud sound and flashes of lightening cut through the darkness. They heard the loud whirring of wings and a large bird flew towards them from over the sea. In its talons was a large living whale, which it deposited on the land in front of the tribe before returning back to the lightening from which it was born. The tribe lived off the whale carcass, until the storms had passed and they were able to carry on with their lives as normal." She paused, letting the tale sink in before giving them their next task.

"Your task for the rest of the semester is to write a ten thousand word essay.." She announced to the welcoming groans resonating throughout the class. "The essay will be about the Quileute legend that _you_ believe shaped the tribe into what it is today and why. You will have from now until the end of the semester to complete the essay with full access to the library and any special reading material that may be of use. At the end of the semester you will present the reports to the class. DON'T be fooled people. This will count for eighty percent of your grade." Bella proclaimed before a short knock at the door interrupted her. "Start jotting down ideas and tomorrow we will head to the library to start on some research" she finished before pushing off her desk and over to the door.

Opening it slightly she was shocked to see Principal Lisbon standing there. It was the first time she had spoken with the stringent lady since Friday in the auditorium. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure her students were using their time appropriately, she took a step outside before closing the door behind her. "Principal Lis-_Kate_. Is there a problem?" Bella asked, feeling slightly uneasy under the judgmental glare she was receiving.

"No problem just thought I would deliver the news personally." Kate replied, somewhat gleeful at the prospect of delivering some unknown news to Bella. At the confused look Bella gave her, Kate decided to clue her in. "I have just been on the phone to Chief Black – or is he better known as _Billy_ to you?" She asked cattily. Bella just sighed, not really wanting to lower herself to the obviously jealous woman's level. "Chief Black is fine" she answered, just wanting to get the conversation over and done with. "_Well_, it appears that you set an impression when you fled from the auditorium last Friday." Again confusion rose on Bella's face "he has requested that one of the Council members accompany you and the students to the competition."

At this news Bella quickly became upset. She knew they would try and do something. She just hoped – prayed even - that they would stick to their promise so that she could stick to hers. "Do they.. did he say who?' Bella asked, gulping in much needed air. "No, but I am assuming that since you seem to _know_ everyone on the council it would be like a _family reunion_" at Kate's chosen words, Bella felt all the color leave her skin "that won't be a problem, will it?" Kate asked, clearly pleased at the reaction she had got from Bella. Bella could all but shake her head. "No – no problem" she whispered quietly, before Kate nodded and turned on her heel, heading back to her office.

Bella leant back against the door, trying to calm her emotions before she went back into her class. How could they ask for such a thing? Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She was just thankful that Kimball would be attending with her as the male chaperone. At least there would be a buffer for her and the uninvited guest. Taking one last deep breath, Bella pulled herself together and made her way back into class.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

* * *

><p>As I made my way up the stone path that lead from my driveway to my front door, one hand buried deep within my handbag rummaging through its contents for my house keys while the other clung tightly onto the mountain of paperwork I needed to grade, I mentally ran through the list of things that needed to be done before we left for the competition on Friday. I had to make sure that all the students' permission slips had been handed back; confirm that our accommodation was all set and check that our costumes were completed and no alterations had to be done.<p>

I had booked us into one of the hotels near the competition so that we could try and save some money. The school had reluctantly allocated me six hundred dollars to cover the costs of accommodation, travel and food. I had originally asked for a budget of twelve hundred dollars but in their eyes, the allowance was fruitless. Kate had taken great pleasure in informing me that the senior staff did not believe that the valuable money should be gambled away on a bunch of children who, in their opinion, would not even place within the competition. That had angered me beyond good measure. Who were they to label these kids so harshly? Why even bother becoming a teacher, supposed role model and confidant to these students, if they themselves had little faith in each kid's abilities.

This was the whole reason the students acted the way they did. They had no one encouraging them, helping and guiding them to excel in life. Each had been brainwashed with the idea that they would never leave the reservation, never succumb to be anything other than a factory worker, a laborer or worse still – living off Government donations. They had basically been told that they were a disappointment and would never be held to the standards of others who had grown outside of the Reservation.

But that was going to change and I would do anything within my power to make sure of it. After searching the net for anything that would be suitable for the duration of our stay and within the budget the school had allocated, I had come to the conclusion that I was going to need to put a little extra in myself. Having finally found something suitable to hold our numbers and within walking distance of the competition venue, I happily gave my credit card details to the nice hotel receptionists. I had then made a few calls around the Reservation to see if any of the ladies would be able to help with our dance attire. Again after numerous calls and multiple turn downs, I had managed to come across a number for an old friend of my mother's – Nancy Kitiewae. Nancy and my mother had grown up together and when my mother had become ill Nancy became a staple in our household, almost a second mother. She was always there to help both Paul and myself out during that time. If we had been at school for most of the day she would drop by and make us dinner, always ensuring that enough was left over to feed us for the next couple of days. Nancy would offer to drive us to the city when mums appointments required it and would always offer a shoulder for us to cry on when things got too hard. But that had changed with our mothers passing – mostly on our behalf. We had shut down to anybody and everybody that wasn't family – which was already very limited.

Upon calling Nancy we had spent the first half hour or so catching up on what had been happening in our lives before I began telling her all about the competition and that I was looking for someone who would be able to help me put together some costumes for the kids. Nancy readily agreed and after much deliberation of what I wanted and what Nancy thought would be doable in the amount of time given – we had gotten to work.

I stopped at my door looking pointedly at the slightly ajar door. In the last week strange things had begun to happen around my tiny house. Things had been used, moved or completely taken. At first I thought I was losing my mind with all the added work I was putting into the competition I thought that the stress was finally getting to me. But then one day while I had been doing my washing I noted that one of my favorite sweaters was missing. I had only just taken the sweater off to have a shower; placing it on top of a pile of laundry I had waiting in the hallway to cart to the laundry room once I was done. I had searched high and low throughout my entire house, once I noted it missing from the pile after my shower, but had come up empty handed. Since that day I had made a point of being more observant around my house. That was why I was more than a hundred percent certain I had checked that I had shut and locked the doors and windows before I left this morning.

I thought for a minute about what to do before slowly pushing the door open with my hand. As the door crept open to reveal the inside of my house I quickly glanced around my living room to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary. Upon inspection I did not see anything suspect, I paused to see if I could hear any disturbances but didn't dare venture any further. A little shaken at the thought of my personal space being violated I quietly stepped back outside. Without turning my back to the house I began to make my way back to my car, not stopping until I could feel the cool metal at my back. I quickly turned and jumped inside the car, making sure to lock all the doors before hurriedly pulling my phone from my hand bag. While never taking my eyes from my house, I dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello" Kimball answered on the third ring. "Kimball? It's Bella. I locked myself in my car. I think there is someone in my house" I said quickly. "_**Don't go inside**_! Stay where you are. Just whatever you do _**don't **_go in there. I'm on my way" he replied hastily, the sound of papers being thrown together and keys being picked up before the call ended. Still not taking my eyes from the house I waited for Kimball to arrive, watching for any subtle sign of movement within the house.

Ten minutes had passed before Kimball finally arrived, a familiar green truck with two men hot on his tail. As soon as his car came to a stop, I unlocked my doors and jumped from the car running into his open arms only vaguely aware that a small growl was coming from somewhere in the vicinity. "Bella, wait here" he said quietly, removing my body from his as he began to make his way towards the open door. It was at this point that I noticed the two other men – men that I had been introduced to only days before.

With a panicked look between Kimball's retreating form, my exposed house and the two bulking forms of Embry Call and Jared Thompson, I was at a loss as to what to do. I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene before me; watching as Kimball quietly entered the house armed only with a bit of wood that had been lying askew in my garden. I began to shake fervently at the possibilities of what could happen to him, if by chance there was someone in my house, my shakes only stopping when I felt two warm hands placed on my shoulders, an instant calm settling over me before Embry stepped into my line of view.

"Bella?" he said in a quiet voice as if not to scare me. Receiving no acknowledgement from me he tried again "Bella?" he said with a little more force, pulling me from my stupor and bringing my attention to the two men now standing in a protective stance in front of me.

For the first time since I met them I really looked at them. They were dressed in only cut offs, their rock hard stomachs on display for all to see. I noted a tribal tattoo on their upper arms, the same as Sam and Paul had gotten just before our falling out. Their hair was also cropped the same, but the short hairstyle brought out different features in each men. Jared appeared to have softer features on his face and looked a little tired, while Embry with his chiseled jaw line had more pointed features. They were both undoubtedly handsome and I'm sure that had we had met under different circumstances we would have got along fine, but the reality of the situation came back to me as quick as a ton of bricks. These guys were friends of Paul and Sam's. I wasn't certain how much they knew of me or if they even did, but either way I was not willing to put myself in a position to find out.

In that moment my brain decided to lose all sensory control as I rudely blurted out "what are you doing here?" Something I was oddly curious about, but also a little relieved with. For some reason having them around made me feel safe. They chuckled lightly to themselves before Embry answered. "Go check on the man. Make sure nothing is out of the ordinary.." he told Jared cryptically without taking his eyes off me ".. we were on our way home from a job, when your friend bumped into our truck.." he added with a slight nod in the direction of the visibly dented back end of his truck. "When we got out too check the damage, he apologized, threw his number at us and said that a friend of his was in danger and needed his help. We followed him just to make sure that everything was okay and that he wouldn't need any extra help." He supplied waiting until I nodded my head in understanding

"Now answer me, are you okay?" he tried again. Looking him straight in the eye I continued nodding my head "just shaken is all" I answered. At that point Kimball and Jared came walking out from the house. "Coast is all clear. There was no signs of anyone still in the house, but it does look like someone may have been through your room" Kimball answered coming to stand beside me. I felt all color drain from my face. I wasn't imagining things. Someone was definitely breaking into my house. I began to shake again at the thought of being alone in my house when someone had been creeping round. I knew I should have trusted my instincts.

"Has this been happening a lot?" Jared asked from behind Embry. Shaking my head I answered "this is the first time I've noticed someone physically in my house.." "but it's not the first incident?" Embry asked with all seriousness, his body shaking slightly as his grip tightened on my shoulders. Trying to shrug out of his embrace slightly I nodded my head. "Just small things really, I thought I was losing my mind." I said slightly exasperated, looking between the two _now_ shaking men and Kimball, all of whom were now looking at me waiting for more information. "ahh small things like, things being moved from one place to the other, things going missing, I noticed one day that a jar of jam had been opened and left on my bench top. I just thought I was under too much stress. Bu then this.. " I said beginning to get a little hysterical "..I never felt unsafe until now." I finished, quiet tears rolling down my face as Embry pulled me into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't be alone. You can stay with one of us" Embry said pulling back from me, looking me in the eye. Turning to Kimball once the intensity of the glare became too much I answered "Can I stay with you?.." waiting for Kimball's nod before I turned back to Embry and Jared "thank you for the offer, but I don't know you all that well. And if it is all the same, I would feel more comfortable with Kimball"

The two stared at me for a minute before nodding their heads. I really didn't need nor did I ask for their permission on the matter, but went along with the conversation so that I could just grab some stuff and get away from the house as soon as possible. I untangled myself from Embry's embrace, thanking the two men for their help before guiding Kimball towards my house to stand guard as I gathered some belongings before heading to Forks.

Looking over my shoulder as we walked towards my house, I noted that Jared was relaying something to Embry, clearly upsetting the bulking man, before he pulled out a cell phone, dialed someone's number and began to relay what I presumed was the same information. Waiting a beat for the caller to reply the two nodded their heads before taking one last glance to me as they walked back towards their truck. As soon as I stepped over the threshold into my house I felt an instant loss, not only to the heat that had been provided by Embry or the loss of security I had felt around the two hulking men but also the feeling of fulfillness. For some reason when I had been around them, I had felt like I was where I was meant to be. It felt like there was something higher up trying to push these men into my life. Shaking my head from those thoughts, I made my way to my room to grab some clothes and other necessities, leaving Kimball in the lounge room.

Once my bag was all packed I headed back to where Kimball waited in my lounge. He informed me that he had done a quick check on all my windows and doors, making sure they were all shut and locked before announcing that we should head straight to his house. I nodded my head in agreement before allowing him to escort me out of the house, waiting as I locked and triple checked my door, before walking me to my car and waiting as I started the engine. Once satisfied that no harm would come to me he jumped into his car and followed me down the driveway and away from my house, leaving the thoughts of the day's events within the confines of the four walls of my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>That's it for another chapter. I would love to know what you think.


	11. I'm Glad You Came

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title:** _'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count:** 17,100 characters/ 3,896 words

**Summary:** Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: Hey guys, Not an overly long one or even all that much action, but a must for the story to progress. **

**11. I'm Glad You Came**

As I watched my students rehearse for the final time before the competition I couldn't help but reflect over the events of the last week.

The aftershock of having someone in my house was still fresh and hadn't hit me until a few days later. I was too scared to go back into my own house alone instead I'd have to have someone accompany me each time I went. I was still currently sleeping in Kimball's spare bedroom, as the police still had no leads as to who my unwanted guest was, and catching a ride with him to and from work.

He had been so good to me over these last couple of days, barely leaving my side, but knowing when he was becoming a little overbearing for me. I tried to keep in mind that he was just worried about me and my safety and he didn't mean any real harm. But in effect it had made us the talk of the town – something I had tried to avoid since I had moved home. Most of my colleagues had voiced their concerns over the situation, while others had simply attempted to cover their interest over my life by making up their own ridiculous theories as to why my house had been broken into.

Regardless I was attempting to try and get on with my life as if it was any other day. The competition was fast approaching and my students needed me more than ever. We were due to leave for the competition tomorrow and I had a few minor details that needed sorting before we left. The students had all handed their permission slips from their parents back to me; I had confirmed the accommodation and picked up the costumes. All that was really left to do was confirm the arrangements with Kimball and Sam who were acting as chaperones.

Each day since the break in one of the council members had dropped by to check that I was okay. At first I had been confused as to the commotion of it all, but then I remembered that I must have acted like a damn near fool in front of Jarod and Embry and that they were most likely checking on my sanity. Jacob had passed by one day after school. I had bumped into Jarod and Embry at the store and Quil at the diner. I had seen Sam about randomly since the break in – every time pretending not to see him as soon as he looked my way.

The ringing of the siren signaling the end of the day bought me out of my reprieve. "Okay guys. That was awesome. Remember the bus leaves at lunch tomorrow so _please_ be on time" I said loudly so that they would all be able to hear me as they rushed out of the auditorium.

Staying behind I began to pick up the various items scattered around the room before my eyes fell to the piano sitting atop the stage. Looking around quickly to see if anyone was left in the room, I slowly climbed the steps off the side of the stage and made my way over to sit behind it. I had some time to kill before Kimball would be ready to leave so I decided to play a little. Testing a few of the keys first, I took another quick glance around the vacant room to make sure that I was truly alone before I began to play.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it, to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one on you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Make a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

The scars of your love remind me of us

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it, to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it, with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door (woah)

Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)

You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat.

I sat there staring at the keys beneath my fingers as I contemplated my relationship with Sam and my brother. So many questions were swimming round in my head, I wasn't certain what I wanted to do or even if I wanted to do anything. This trip would be the perfect chance for me to try and at least make some common ground with Sam. I guess only time would tell.

**The Bus Trip**

As I had warned them several times I was very pleased to see that all the students attending the competition had arrived early and we were ready to depart ten minutes ahead of schedule. Everyone was loaded on the bus and the belongings packed away in the undercarriage, Kimball was currently going through the few simple rules we had set out for them, while I was making sure everything was good with the bus driver.

A slight tap on my shoulder interrupting my almost finished conversation with the bus driver drew my attention to the man I had been so apprehensive about seeing. Sam stood before me.

**Author's Notes II: That's it - told you all it wasn't that long or all that entertaining. I am mid way through the next chapter. Any suggestions on what you think will happen between Sam and Bella now that they are stuck on a bus together, or better yet hotel? xx**


	12. Cherry Bomb

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: ** 19,473 characters/ 3,697 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** Hey guys, I am so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. I'm dealing with some pretty serious health issues as I have said in previous chapters and it sometimes takes a lot out of me. Anyway excuses aside – here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Cherry Bomb<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_A slight tap on my shoulder interrupting my almost finished conversation with the bus driver drew my attention to the man I had been so apprehensive about seeing. Sam stood before me._

Have you ever imagined a moment in your life where you are finally given the opportunity to come face to face with someone that had done you wrong and everything seem to just – work? In that precise moment one would imagine themselves being cool, calm and collected - that there was an aurora of sophistication hovering around them.

Yeah – this wasn't one of them.

"Sa-Sam?" I stuttered as my knees decided to choose that precise moment to give out on me. Sam's warm, hulky arms shooting out to catch me. "Whoa, you okay?" he asked quietly the concern evident in his voice as he helped steady me on my feet. Nodding my head dumbly I replied "Yes. I just have a lot going on." Turning my back to him, I checked a few more things off my mental list while chastising myself over how completely pathetic I was being.

Satisfied that all the students were accounted for and that everything was ready and packed, I picked up my hand bag and made my way to the waiting bus, vaguely aware of Sam's close proximity.

Standing at the foot of the bus, I allowed Sam to pass by me, noting that he took the seat directly behind mine. Leaning over and checking one final time with the bus driver that everything was fine for us to leave, I began to address the bus.

"Okay, okay quiet down for just a few seconds" I shouted getting the attention of everyone on the bus. I began slowly walking up the aisle, holding on to the metal railing of the seats as the old rickety thing spluttered and coughed to life, throwing me around slightly as Ted the bus driver began to maneuver it out of the parking lot. "The competition is the day after tomorrow. Which means tomorrow morning we have the stage for an hour to practice. While I want you guys to have fun and enjoy this, for that hour, I want you all to be on your A game. Afterwards I have planned a few activities for us to do together as a group." I finished as I reached the end of the bus.

Turning on my heel I continued to address the students "Now to the house rules. I have paired each of you to a room. Curfew will be at 10pm. There will be no late night visits to each other's rooms and needless to say no boys in the girls room and vice versa. You are not to leave the group at any time without one of the chaperones Mr. Smith, Mr. Uley, Mrs. Hale and I. Each of which have a room spread throughout the same floor." Turning as I once again reached the front of the bus, holding on to the railing of my seat "If any of us as much as suspect that these rules are or have been broken, I will make arrangements to have those involved sent home. Do I make myself clear?" I warned looking at each of the students. Satisfied that they all understood, I took my seat pulling out my worn old copy of 'The Call of the Wild' by Jack London. I hadn't read it in a while but there was something about it that I just seemed to have reconnected with.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hotel<strong>

* * *

><p>The bus ride was uneventful in itself with Kimball and I only having to hand out a few reprimands to students over little things. We had just arrived at the hotel and while I was busy checking us in, Kimball and Sam were having a fun time attempting to restrain the excitement of the now restless group of teenagers.<p>

A tall slender blonde woman, who could have easily passed for a model, greeted me as I approached the reception desk. "Good evening and welcome to the Grand Lamont. My name is Emma, how may I help this evening?" she asked with a polite smile. "Hi. My name is Bella Littlesea. I have a group booking and would like to check in" I replied just as politely. "Oh yes. The group from La Push Senior High" she said with acknowledgement as I nodded my head in confirmation. I studied her as she began to type in her computer and go over the information I had given her previously when she turned and picked up some keys. "You will be in rooms three hundred & eight to three-seventeen and as per your previous request all alcohol has been removed from the mini fridges in rooms three-ten to three-fifteen" she informed me as she handed me each of the individual keys. "If there is anything else that I can help you with or that you may require, please don't hesitate to call down to reception and ask" she finished off politely.

Nodding my head and thanking her I collected up all the keys and began to make my way back towards the entrance of the foyer where the group was beginning to gather, the oohs and ahhs of appreciation echoing through the very large spacious foyer.

Wolf whistling to get everyone's attention, much to the dismay of the hotel staff, I gestured for everyone to follow me up the steps as I lead them all the way to the third floor, the group easily chatting amongst themselves. As we reached the third floor I led the group until we were exactly in the middle. Waiting until everyone had joined us I began to address the group again. "Okay we have ten rooms. Room buddies are as follows. Ben and Peter in room three-ten, Kebi and Liam three-eleven, Tia and Chantelle three-twelve, Cameron and Harrison three-thirteen, Sarah and Charlotte in three-fourteen and Aubrey and Maggie in three-fifteen. Now Mr Smith and Mr Uley will be down this end of the hall in rooms three hundred and eight and three hundred and nine. Mrs Hale and I will be in rooms three-sixteen and three-seventeen. Come and get your keys, your luggage should already been in your rooms. Okay you have forty-five minutes before dinner. Shower, change or unpack but I will see all of you down in the foyer no later than seven and I trust that you will all act as responsible adults" I finished as I began handing out keys.

Satisfied that everyone had their keys I grabbed my bag and made my way to my door, unlocking it and entering. I placed my handbag on the bedside table and walked over to my luggage. Placing the bag on the end of the bed I unzipped and began to unpack. A knock at the door bought me out of my musing. Looking between the bathroom products in my hand and the door I decided whoever was on the other side could wait a little longer as I put the products away. 'Just a minute' I yelled over my shoulder as I headed into the bathroom and placed the items on the vanity. Exiting the bathroom I did a quick check around the room to make sure that I hadn't left any unmentionables lying around before answering the door.

Upon seeing the person on the other side of the door I felt an instant sense of calm come over me, followed quickly by confusion. "Can we talk?" was all he said, his eyes pleading with mine. Normally I would hesitate, but there was something about the way he said it that made me relent. Stepping back I opened the door wider and gestured with my arm for him to come in. As soon as he had entered, I took a quick look outside in the hallway to make sure that no one had seen him come in before shutting the door and making my way back into the room, taking residence up against the desk in the room. I watched as he paced back and forth in front of me looking for a spot to get comfortable.

After a minute had passed and he still hadn't made any attempt to settle, I reached forward and grasped his hand "Sam" I all but whispered, my eyes travelling down to our now clasped hands. We hadn't had this much contact since before we broke we. I had forgotten what it had felt like to feel his touch again. It felt almost empowering. "Sit on the bed" I suggested as he looked down at where my hand held his. Registering what I had just said he nodded his head and sat on the edge of my bed, his hands tracing the swirling pattern on the comforter.

Another moment passed before I spoke "Sam?" I queried still slightly confused by his sudden appearance at my door. "I don't know where to begin" he stated looking up at me briefly. "From the start is generally a good place" I offered with a slight hint of humor. I was rewarded with a crooked smile for my effort as he now looked at me completely before it was quickly replaced with a look of despair.

"I never stopped loving you" he said looking me dead in the eye, completely shocking me. I all of a sudden felt sick in the pit of my stomach. Why would he do this again? Wasn't once enough? I gestured with my hand towards the door and told him to get out. "No please.." he begged "let me explain.. just let me explain – please" he pleaded as he reached out and grasped my hand holding me in place.

"I never meant what I said" he told me. "The night we broke up.." he answered at my confused look "I never meant any of it." I looked at him trying to comprehend what he was saying but only one thing kept playing on my mind –why.

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" I questioned. He took a deep breath before answering "I was forced to". I sat there stunned as he held his head in his hands. "Forced too? By who? Why? I don't understand" I pushed starting to get a little pissed. I never thought Sam would be someone who would easily be forced into anything.

A moment passed again between us. "Do you remember being told the legends when we were younger?" he questioned. "What does that have to do with anything?" I yelled back frustrated. "Please just… do you remember?" he continued to push. Relenting I answered "Of course I remember. I teach them in my class now" I answered as if he should have already known the answer. "Then you would know the legend about the Cold Ones and our tribe – how we were made to protect our people from the cold ones" Nodding my head I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "They are true" he simply said. I stared at him shocked; I had clearly spoken too soon. I stepped back from him pulling out the chair from the desk, taking a seat as I tried to take in what he had just said. He just stared at me as I let it all sink in. I couldn't believe that after all this time he was trying to pass of something as ludacris as our legends being true. I mean I grew up with them and teach them to the younger generation, so part of me believes that they come from some sort of place of truth but there was no way that they could be one hundred percent real.

"They're true?" I repeated again more to myself than anyone else. "I was the first to change, then Paul" he began "Paul?" I cut him off, the hurt and pain evident in my voice. Looking at him my sad eyes must have asked my unanswered question for me. "Seven. There are seven off us in total" he simply stated, the pride and authority dripping from his voice while my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. If what Sam was telling was true, then there were six other people, six other families that had been put through what I went through. There is no way in the world that I would have wished that on anyone.

The city lights from outside my hotel room helped tear my eyes away from the man in front of me, the hustle and bustle of the city bringing me back to reality and my current situation. Standing from my seated position I composed myself before catching a glimpse of the clock that sat on the bedside table. It was five to seven and no doubt students would be starting to gather in the foyer for dinner. "I-I need some time.." I stuttered looking back at the man who now also stood in front of me "..and we need to go. The group will be waiting" I said indicating that we needed to leave. Without a word from Sam I began to walk to the door only to be stopped by his warm hand on mine. "Bells.." he said as he stepped closer to me ".. promise me that you won't shut me out." I turned and stared at him, not believing the nerve he had to ask me for such a thing after what he had done "I can't do it. I just can't deal with losing you again" he pleaded. There was something in his eyes that made me want to believe again, made me want to hope that he meant what he said. Against my better judgment I nodded my head silently in agreement before picking up my room key and handbag before exiting the room and heading down to the foyer, leaving Sam and all my unanswered feelings back in my hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Competition<strong>

* * *

><p>I was currently backstage at the National Theatre, pacing back and forth letting my nerves get the better of me while Kimball, Sam and Mrs Hale were back in the dressing room helping the kids get ready. We were competing against nine of Washington's top schools and the schedule I had received this morning when we had arrived placed us eighth on the program to perform.<p>

While the others had kept the students preoccupied I had watched the other schools perform. I was amazed by the talents of kids these days. So far there had been a Beatles medley, Bee Gee medley, Bridgeport High school had done an amazing rendition of 'Party Rock Anthem, Give Me Everything and Last Friday Night', the drums in Bellvue Heights version of 'Call Me Maybe and Payphone' were outstanding, Redmond High had done a spectacular mash up of 'Domino and Apologize' and Interlake High school had some amazing vocals in their rendition of 'Rolling in the Deep and Judas'.

It's not that I didn't have any faith in my students or the work we had put in but I was starting to doubt my song choice, as there was definitely a noticeable theme within the competition. I was currently listening to the end of Newport High's acapella version of Whistle and Boyfriend' when I realized that we were next. I started to leave the side curtain when Aubrey raced up to me. "I can't do this, I can't do this -" she said hysterically "..what if I screw it up? What if I miss a key? Or fall? Or forget the words?" she continued starting to hyperventilate. Grabbing her shoulders I held hers still before reassuring her "Aubrey. You will be fine. Just breathe.", "But there are so many people and I can't" she said calming down slightly as the other students and Sam joined us in the curtain area. "Aubrey, just – look don't think about all the other people out there okay. It's just you and me practicing in the auditorium" I continued to reassure her.

The lights went low and I watched as the stage hands got our props into place, nodding her head she got into position as the performers before exited the stage. I took this opportunity to address the students on my side of the curtain, while Kimball and Mrs Hale did the same from the opposite. "Okay guys this is it. I want you to remember everything we have practiced and just go out there and have fun. No matter what you guys should be proud of yourselves.." I said encouragingly as I was interrupted by a stage hand telling me we had a minute. "Okay places everyone" I said clapping my hands starting to get more excited than nervous as the students got into their positions as Sam came and took position behind me at the edge of the curtained area.

"Ladies and gentleman.." the announcer began as Aubrey began to make her way towards the grand piano that had been set up on top a set of three stages taking a seat behind it "..introducing the students from La Push High School". I couldn't help but rock back and forth on the tips of my feet as I held my breath watching as Aubrey began to trace her fingers experimentally over the keys. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes beginning to hit the keys to start the song.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in"<em>

The lights spanned out over the audience as the female singers from either side of the stage joined as Aubrey continued singing from behind the piano.

"_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July"<em>

She belted out as the lights flashed in time with her key strokes, Kebi entered from the other side with a guitar in his hand stroking the cords as he began to entwine his verse with Aubrey's, the two beginning to play out a story within a song.

"_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
>I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did"_

I felt Sam's presence behind me and as in the moment as I was I reached behind me grabbing his hand and squeezing it in mine, feeling him return the gesture as I watched the endless hours of hard work that the students and I had put in come to life in front of me.

"_To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand<br>Is I'd catch a grenade for ya - oooh_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya"_

Kebi continued to sing as the male singers joined the others on stage to complete our choir and provide the essential backup vocals for the song as Aubrey began her next verse.

"_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<em>

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em going oh, oh, oh"<em>

I stared on in amazement as the class danced their way into two groups with Kebi taking point of the males and Aubrey of the females, switching back and forth with each line like they were in a battle for dominance.

'_I would go through all this pain'_ Kebi sang  
><em>'Take a bullet straight through my brain'<em> Aubrey counted  
><em>'Yes I would die for ya, baby'<em> Kebi followed up  
>'<em>But you won't do the same, no you won't do the same'<em> Aubrey slowed down as she lead the entire group into the next verse where they began to free style dance around the stage, showing everyone in the audience and backstage that no matter what, they were having fun with this experience.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up"_

"Oooh

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on the blade for ya, oh<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wo-ow  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon yeah"_

The music stopped dramatically as one by one each of the students began to make their way to their positions on the tiered stage, Aubrey and Kebi down near the audience staying front and centre as they faced each other with their hands entwined between them as if they were long lost loves coming together, bringing the tempo of the song down with them as the lights lowered into a simple spotlight on them as they finished the song.

_"I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for ya, baby_

_Cause' Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst"<em>

As the music ended and the lights faded once more I risked sticking my head out to watch the audiences' reaction. Ecstatic to see the standing applause the class received for their efforts I turned around excitedly, jumping around as I started yelling "They did it! They were awesome! I can't believe they did it" pulling Sam in for a celebratory hug which he happily returned before I shocked him and followed it up with a celebratory kiss letting the excitement of the moment get to me, only pulling apart as the joyful and excited sounds of my students coming off the stage bought me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II:<strong> So that is it for chapter twelve. I hope you all liked it, either way let me know what you thought of it. The song that I used can be found on youtube by an artist named Sam Tsui. He has an amazing voice and the song just fit perfectly in with the story, he is definitely worth a look up. Anyway let me all know what you think and what you think will happen now?


	13. Welcome to the land of crazy

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: ** 11, 059 characters/ 8,979 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** Okay so I have to grovel a lot to all of you at the moment. I really really apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up. I had serious writers block, then went on holidays and well then – got sick. It is a short one but I promise to make it up to you all in the next chapter.

**13. Welcome to the World of Crazy**

_**Previously**_

"_They did it! They were awesome! I can't believe they did it" pulling Sam in for a celebratory hug which he happily returned before I shocked him and followed it up with a celebratory kiss letting the excitement of the moment get to me, only pulling apart as the joyful and excited sounds of my students coming off the stage bought me back_.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Missus L, did you see that?" One of the students declared loudly as he bounced off the stage, grabbing me by the shoulders and spinning me around excitedly before heading off towards La Push's assigned dressing room. "<em>That<em> was awesome" another yelled as he bounded off after the other.

One by one, each of the students moved past me and began to make their way towards the dressing room; an air of relief, excitement and pride encompassed the room. I watched as the remaining act and stage hands began to swarm around me, trying to get everything into place before the stage lights came back on, the hustle and bustle becoming all too much for one girl as she ran past me in the opposite direction of the stage, clearly on the verge of hyperventilating. I stared on with slight concern as she turned the corner towards the bathrooms, a small stocky lady hot on her heels. My eyes wandered back to the events around me; in particular the hot, smoldering, yet confused eyes of the man standing across from me, a man who only moments earlier had been in a passionate embrace with me.

Not ready or willing to try and confront what had just happened between us, I turned on my heel and began to make my way towards our dressing room wanting to instead congratulate my students on a job well done then let the thoughts of the unannounced events of moments earlier fester in my head.

The excitement and energy was still high when I entered the room, the kids scattered over the furniture happily chatting loudly amongst them. I walked over to Kimball and mouthed a 'we did it' before turning and leaning quietly next to him as I took in the scene before me; it was completely and utterly overwhelming. For a lot of these kids this was the first time that they had something to be proud of, the first time that they had seen their hard work, dedication and sweat pay off and be praised for it. Sadly for majority of them it was the first time that they had had someone trust and believe in them.

I was about to address the group and congratulate them when a stagehand burst through the door and announced that the students and I were needed on stage right away for the results. I watched as each of the kids got up and rushed excitedly to the door.

My nerves suddenly returned in full force. Taking a deep breath or two I smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles of my shirt before looking towards Kimball who gave me a soft word of encouragement before I made my way to the stage wing.

The stage lights had been dimmed so that the stage hands could position the groups on stage. As we were escorted to our spot on the stage I looked over my students; each one with a smile wide long on their face and all I could do was pray that they did well.

Suddenly the lights returned and the MC was introducing each group again. "Ladies annnnd gentlemen now for the results.." I watched as each of the students grabbed the hand of the person next to them "in third place – Redmond High" the crowd applauded as the teacher for Redmond High stepped forward and accepted their trophy. The crowds applause ceased as the MC continued "in second place and the recipient of $20,000 for their school – Interlake School" the crowd applauded again as the Interlake teacher walked towards the MC and accepted their trophy. "Now for the moment you have all been waiting for – first place and the winner of $80,000 to go towards the school and a further $50,000 for their community is…" I waited with baited breath as the MC dragged the announcement, the entire place was so quiet that if a penny dropped it would have echoed like a hollow cave ".. La Push High".

You know those out of body experience people are always describing when something surreal happens – you know when everything slows down, sound becomes almost non-existent and you feel as if you're in a dream; well I have no doubt in my mind that that was what I was experiencing. The joyous jumping children all screaming and bouncing round the stage played out in slow motion as I walked forward to accept our prize; Kebi hot on my heels. The MC grabbed the large trophy from the presentation table and handed it over to me. I took one quick look at it before I passed it over to Kebi who returned to the group and held it high above their heads, the students just soaking in the moment. The MC stepped closer and grabbed my hand, shaking it quite forcefully as he handed me one of those huge novelty cheques made out for $130,000.00.

I was shocked back into the moment as the roar of the crowd's applause deafened me, the flash from hundreds of cameras going off instantaneously almost blinding me. I noticed something hovering back and forth in front of my face, confused and bewildered for a moment I turned to the MC to ask what was happening only to have him look at me like I was from another planet. Shaking the cobwebs from my head I realized he must have asked me a question and the object hovering in front of me was in fact a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen I don't think it has settled in yet" he said laughingly trying to pass the incident off as shock. I returned the laugh slightly embarrassed by my reaction before I was engulfed in a mass group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in La Push<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched from the bottom step of the bus as the last of the students gathered their luggage from the stow-away compartment and loaded it up in their parent's trucks, each one talking excitedly with their parents about the events of the trip with a Cheshire cat grin in place.<p>

We had made good time getting back to La Push, the students only really quieting down once twilight had set upon us on the journey home. I had managed to spend as little time as possible with Sam since the results had been announced. After taking the kids out for a celebratory dinner and a game of ten pin bowling I had planned on retiring to my hotel room and just let the events of the day soak in; apparently Kimball had other ideas.

Kimball had thought a bottle of whisky would be the best way to congratulate me on a job well done and insisted on joining me. After initially declining and spending the next five minutes arguing over why it was such a bad idea, Kimball managed to convince me that one glass wouldn't hurt. One turned into two, then three and before I knew it, it was half past twelve and we had finished the entire bottle.

I chuckled to myself at the memory of that night as I made my way back onto the bus to do one final sweep to make sure that everything was in order and that none of the students had left anything behind before making the long anticipated drive back home where I had full intentions of having a nice long soak in my bath with a good book and glass of wine.

I was mid-way through my inspection when I had a horrifying feeling that someone was watching me. Doing a quick scan of the surrounding area I couldn't make out any signs of a threat due to the fact that it was well and truly dark out. Deciding that it was just an over tired imagination I thought it was best to quickly complete the inspection and get home. Satisfied that all was where it should be I turned and began to make my way to the front of the bus, snatching up my handbag on the way past I began to swiftly make my way to my already packed car, hands digging around in my handbag for my keys as the feeling of being watched returned stronger than ever. I felt more vulnerable out in the open so I was beyond happy when I finally managed to make it to the safe confines of my car.

As I pulled out of the school parking lot and began to make the trek home I could feel the tension leave my body with each mile I put between myself and the school. I was puzzled as to why anyone would be watching me – I was by no means an overly interesting person. When I wasn't at work I was generally buried somewhere in a book or with friends; definitely not something worth spying on.

As I signaled to turn into my drive way, the feeling of being watched returned in full force and this time I couldn't shake it. As I inched closer and closer to my house it became obvious to me that something was off. As the harsh light of my headlights landed on the front of my house my heart fell into my stomach.

I stopped the car and put it in park. Just sitting quietly in the confines of my vehicle I looked around trying to see if I could place anything out of the ordinary. After a minute or two of not seeing anything I opened the door and exited. It wasn't until I got within a couple of feet from the door that I noticed it was ajar. Stopping in my tracks I looked at the open door trying to remember if I had locked the door or not before leaving.

Deciding not to take any chances I started to slowly step away from the door, never tearing my eyes from it as I reached into my handbag for my phone and dialed nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, how may I direct your call?" the operator said in a calm voice. "My name is Bella Littlesea. I reside at two thirty five Fifth Avenue. I have just returned home and my front door is wide open. I'm not certain but I think someone might be inside." I said in a hushed tone, my eyes never leaving the front door.

"Are you alone?" the operator asked slightly alarmed. "Yes" I replied. "Can you get to a safe place?" they asked again. "My car? I can get to my car" I asked uncertain. "Good. Go there and lock the doors. I have dispatched a unit to your location. They should be there within the next five minutes. I will stay on the phone while you wait", the operator said.

Staring at my open door I lowered the phone from my ear. I couldn't help but think back to the previous strange incidents that had been happening around my house. I was tired, confused and angry wanting nothing more than to crawl into my own bed and sleep the weekend away. I was tired of all the weird things happening, confused as to why someone would do this to me and angry that I was letting myself be vulnerable again. "Ma'am? Are you in the car yet?" I could hear the operator asking but I was taking no notice. My mind refused to drift and I was becoming increasingly infuriated at always finding myself in these positions. I had made a promise to myself after everything that happened with Paul and Sam that I would never intentionally put myself in such a vulnerable position and that I would _never_ be forced to feel such pain again. Yet somehow here I was in that exact place again and I was going to be damned if I let myself fall back into that trap.

With my mind made up I began walking towards the front of the house again I pushed the door open slowly listening for any signs of an intruder. I could hear nothing but the sound of the leaves from the trees in the surrounding forest rustle with the slight breeze from the wind. As I slowing etched my way forward over the archway of my house I reached to the side of the door looking for the light switch. "Hello?" I yelled as my hand finally found the little nob, flicking it to light the room up I was greeted by what some would consider being an almost angelic voice.

"I've been waiting a long time for you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II:<strong> So that is it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to know what you all think. You should be happy to know that I am mid-way through the next chapter so that should also be up very soon.


	14. Blood in my Red Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: ** 13, 151 characters/ 3,167 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** I know I said I would have this up a long time ago, but I wrote two versions and was uncertain of which way I wanted it to go, in the end I sort of melded the two together. I also wanted to quickly say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourited this story. It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it. So anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Blood in my Red Ribbon<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_As I slowing etched my way forward over the archway of my house I reached to the side of the door looking for the light switch. "Hello?" I yelled as my hand finally found the little nob, flicking it to light the room up I was greeted by what some would consider being an almost angelic voice._

"_I've been waiting a long time for you…"_

* * *

><p>Standing in the doorway of my house I looked around absent mindedly trying to find any clue as to who the person, that had seemingly made themselves comfortable in my absence, was. I couldn't even fathom a place in my mind where the two off us would have crossed paths. Her clothes were of the designer range, where as I was more of a jeans and shirt type of girl.<p>

"Well don't just stand there and let that cold breeze in dear. Come in and put your feet up. I'm sure that you are tired from that lovely school trip of yours and we have a lot to talk about" she said with a sway of her hand. "I'm fine right here. Thank you" I said glancing at my new housemate before subtly looking over my shoulder for any signs of the cops that had been dispatched to my location.

"Now don't you be worrying about those pesky cops that I heard you on the phone to before. They will be a little pre-occupied for a while" she said standing from her position on my couch gesturing again for me to come in.

"Pre-occupied?" I questioned slightly scared at her admission. "Well of course dear. How else was I supposed to ensure that I would get you all to myself? I've been trying for weeks now, but those pesky _mutts_ of yours have been keeping a very close eye on you. I won't lie to you dear, I did on occasion think of taking one or two of them out to get to you but, well let's not waste our precious time talking about such insignificant things. No doubt those mongrels will have caught on that I'm on their land by now" she said matter-of-factly as a cold shiver washed over my body.

"Mongrels? What mongrels? What are you talking about? Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked as I began to walk back out into the open, internally chastising myself for not waiting for the police to get there first. Within a split second she was standing in front of me, her hand clamped hard around the top of my arm.

"Now _**where**_ do you think you are going?" She questioned getting in my face "..I wasn't going to be forceful and I really don't want to hurt you, so I would really appreciate it if you would just cooperate with me here" she said getting slightly exasperated with me. "Now why don't you accompany me back inside where we can sit down and have a nice chat – _alone_" she said regaining her composure as she did a quick double take of our surroundings before ushering me back into the house.

I complied reluctantly with what she said knowing that heading back inside was not the wisest of ideas as she clearly had more strength than me but my mind was blank – I couldn't think of any other way out. As she forced me over and onto the couch I tried looking around for any possible escape route or at the very least anything that I could use as a weapon that was within reaching distance.

She sat down next me, close enough that I could smell her expensive perfume but just far enough away that I was still able to feel somewhat freely. She grasped my hand in hers and without a second thought I tried to snatch it back. She only clasped it harder to the point that I was certain she was breaking the bones, or at the very least fracturing some. It was then that I noticed it, her hands were cold – ice cold. She turned to look at me; her eyes full of hurt and rejection at my reaction. It was then that I noticed them. Her blood shot crimson eyes.

I gasped and tried once again to get her to release her grip on me. She yanked back on my on my hand and held it closer to her body. Suddenly it hit me. It felt like a tidal wave was washing over me. All the memories of the tribal parties I had attended with my mother and brother when I was younger, the legends that Billy had told around the campfire, which had led to my studies at college and the assignments I had submitted on my La Push heritage as part of my course, to the admission I had received only days ago from Sam. I had all the proof that I needed and now I was certain - there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that the legends were true. The person sitting next to me who was refusing to release my hand and wanting to talk was undeniably a vampire.

My mind went into overdrive and again without thinking I began voicing my realization. "I-I-Ice c-cold.. re-red eyes.. In-incredible sp-speed.. you're a-a a vampire" I accused her as I began thrashing my body around to try and get free. With all the thrashing I managed to stun her enough to get her to loosen her grip. Seizing the opportunity I used my legs to push against her and kick her away from me before stumbling to my feet. I began to make a run for the front door, various pieces of furnishings flying all over the place when I suddenly hit the coffee table falling to the ground flat on my face.

The realization that my kick hadn't done anything more than stun her momentarily while I attempted a break for it was about to come back and hit me hard – literally. Before I knew it I had been spun onto my back and I could feel a tight pressure on my chest. I began to thrash harder, I had to do something, anything to get away from this woman – even though I knew in the end it would be pointless. As the pressure began to get heavier and heavier I stopped thrashing about as my need for air was becoming unbearable.

My hands automatically clutched onto the object that was pressing down hard on my airway before I felt a hard fist land against my skull. I was torn between shielding my face from the punch to my incensory instinct to fight for the necessity of air. The last thing I remember before passing out was her sitting down on my chest the weight of her body replacing the weight of her foot as a sadistic smile formed on her face as she delivered a final blow.

* * *

><p>As I came too I was uncertain of my surroundings. My vision was fuzzy, my head was pounding and everything in my body felt like it was broken. I went to try and press my hand onto my forehead in an effort to try and relieve some of the pressure, but was restricted due to my hands being bound behind my back. Then I remembered the events leading up to my passing out. In a panic I looked around trying to find the woman who was the cause of all this only relaxing slightly when I realized that I was alone. Trying to gather my thoughts I began to look around my surroundings, trying to gain as much information as possible before she returned.<p>

I could immediately tell that I was in some sort of old abandoned shed and that it had begun raining at some point while I had been knocked out. The sheds door was slamming back and forth against its wooden frame. The force from the wind, which had picked up in velocity while I was out, did nothing to instill confidence in me of the sheds durability due to its creaking and swaying structure. Every now and again I would get hit by some water on my head that the wind had carried through one of the old rusted holes in the roof. It was then that I noticed I was tied to a thick wooden pole in the middle of the shed that looked like it was some sort of beam support for the roof. There were stalls on either side of me, all of which were empty and I assumed from the hay had at one point been used as a stable for horses.

Figuring that I didn't have much time before my captor came back for me I began to try and loosen the rope around my wrists only stopping when the friction from the rope began to burn into my skin. "_Well_ hello sleepy" my captor said walking through the front of the shed, closing the drenched yellow umbrella in her hand as she did so. I stopped what I was doing and just focused on her and what she was doing.

"I am _glad_ that you are finally awake. I did think I was going to have to inflict some sort of horrible pain on you just to get you to wake up before those mutts of yours figure out what happened to you. I'm sorry I should say what _is going_ to happen to you" She continued as she placed her closed umbrella up against the wall of one of the nearest stalls.

"**Why?** **What** **are you going to do? What do you want from me?"** I yelled, letting the tears fall freely down my face as I began to accept my inevitable fate. All the things that I never got to do began to become more evident, I was never going to get the chance to fully listening to Sam and Paul's side of the story; I was never going to be granted the opportunity to forgive them for what happened, I was never going to get married or have children, I was never going to live the life my mother had wanted for me.

I slumped as the tears became heavier, the feeling of all my hopes, dreams and regrets being taken away from me. My captor paused from her spot near the stall and turned to me. "Now dear I don't want any of your useless human tears they mean nothing to me and are just another pitiful excuse for weakness and you my love are far from weak." She said beginning to make her way over to where I had been tied, "Now I had wanted to do this nicely and as ladylike as possible, but _you _my dear had to go and try and be a hero and now I have been forced to do this here.. in this filthy despicable excuse for a building It is most certainly no place for a companion like yourself to be created, but alas thankfully the weather is helping to play a part in this and your disgusting mongrels shouldn't be able to catch our scents due to the rain." She finished finally standing in front of me.

Pulling out a small white handkerchief from inside her emerald raincoat she lifted my head and began to gently pat away the tears on my bruised face until she was satisfied with her work. Placing the handkerchief back inside her raincoat pocket she began to fluff my hair, moving some of it from out of my face where the wind had blown it and the rest to one side, leaving the left side of my neck completely open. I had to stall her - as she said '_the mongrels'_ were out there somewhere hopefully looking for me; I needed to at least try. I realised that if I couldn't give my brother the chance to explain himself I at least owed him the decency to know that I gave it my all to get back to him. As she began to move in close to my neck I began to yell "_Wait! Wait_!"

She stopped lip curled; teeth bared just millimeters from jugular vein. Giving out an annoyed grunt she pulled back so that she was now just millimeters from my face. "_**What!**_ Can this not _**wait**_; I'm kind of in the middle of something" she said anger returning to her impeccable features. My mind scrambled to try and find any excuse to hold her up. Then it hit me. It was a long shot and something so simple but I had to see if it was enough to work..

"It's just that.. you said you wanted to do this all lady like an-and as nice as possible. Now I'm thinking that a lady like yourself, who I can tell is one who clearly looks after herself and hates to stray from the code of normal etiquette; wouldn't be pleased if she had created a companion and not properly introduced herself" I said trying to keep my tone as polite as possible as to not anger her. She looked into my eyes for what felt like forever as she tried to decipher if I was being genuine or not.

Assuming that she believed me, she pulled herself back so that she was instead just standing in front of me before she spoke. "You are right dear. How could I forget my manners on an occasion like this? My name is Esme. Esme Cullen" "Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen?" She looked impressed that I had made the connection. "Yes dear, the one in the same. Carlisle is my husband. Do you know him?" she questioned. I shook my head as much as I could given my current situation. "No. I have only heard stories about him", "All good I hope?" She question playfully clearly proud of her husband's status. I nodded my head in agreement "yes I have heard that he is a very good clinician. He has won the praise of many in Forks for work at the hospital, that's why I don't understand. Why? Please don't get me wrong, I am honored that you chose me to be a companion, but I just don't understand – why me?" I lied trying to get answers.

She walked over to one of the stalls closest to the door, walking in and grabbing something before making her way back out a dirty grey folding chair dragging behind her. She calmly set the chair up dead center in front of me before using her handkerchief again to wipe away some of the grit and grime before sitting on it. Her eyes began to glaze over as she recollected her past and began to explain.

"It all started about 200 years ago. I was just a young lady of twenty six at the time and had just lost my only living child to disease. I didn't know what to do with myself; I was in so much pain, so much agony. I wanted nothing more than to die myself; I had nothing left worth living for. It was here that Carlisle found me taking my last breath when he changed me." A small smile began to play out on her face at the memory.

"It took me a while to realise it but it was undoubtedly the best thing to have ever happened to me. We began to move around the world and build a life together, a family. Along our travels I came across a delightful young lady by the name of Emerson in the mid 1920's. She was working in the hospital that Carlisle had been assigned to as a midwife. We hit it off instantaneously and became close friends. So close that I had thought about changing her so that I had a lifelong companion in a friend. I had mentioned my intentions with my husband but he had strongly disagreed with me. You see the humanity in my husband believes that the only time we should change a human to be a vampire is when they are lying on their deathbed. As luck would have it, she was killed in an accident before I was able to change her. My husband was very displeased with me and over the years I have had to work his trust back." She stopped reminiscing and just looked at me. For what felt like forever she just stared at me before continuing.

"Then a couple of weeks back you bumped into one of my sons and he was quite _taken_ with you, much to the displeasure of his mate, but I was intrigued. I had to see you for myself. So one day I followed you home and just watched you. I couldn't believe the similarities. You looked just like her, walked like her and acted just like her." "Like who?" I questioned barley above a whisper. "Why Emerson, my dear" she answered as if I should have already known the answer. "So you want to change me, so that you can have your lifelong friend back?" I questioned again.

"Well yes and _no_. Why I want nothing more than to have Emerson back in my life, or at least the equivalent" she said standing back up and making her way towards me "but I also realised that my son Edward is without a companion and Emerson would have been a perfect match and made him oh so ever happy. The more I watched you the more I was convinced. You and my Edward are destined to be together. _Oh my dear_ you would just love him. He is a sweet and gentle being. Very respectable and any young lady should be honored to be with him. From the personal belongings I found in your house, I just know that you two should be together and you my dear will make a wonderful" "..Companion" I said interrupting her. "No dear – wife" she said her perfect smile plastered on her face again. "Now let's not keep him waiting any longer" she said as she began to enclose in on my neck once more.

I realised that I was out of time and my chances of being found were long gone. I close my eyes, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. I could feel her getting closer and closer, her breath fanning over my neck before the moment of truth. I said an internal prayer as I began to feel the distinct feeling of skin breaking, the rustic smell of blood pouring out hitting my nostrils. With one last ditch attempt I began to struggle and move my neck out of the way, only resulting in her hand clamping harder on the other side of my head to hold me in place. Before I knew what was happening I felt the force of her being ripped away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>Well there you have it. Did you guys see that one coming? Any way guys as always I would love to hear what you think. Until next time…


	15. Rain in the Dusk

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **26,507 characters/ 5,045 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **Okay. I swear you can all kill me for the delay in getting this chapter up. But in all honesty it was by far the hardest thing I have ever written and the first draft was utter crap. So with that a HUGE shout out to my BETA Kym, who without her advice and guidance you probably still wouldn't have this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Rain in the Dusk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

The gravel crunched under my bare feet as I ran the last mile to my house. The entire trip home I had felt out of sorts. My wolf was barely able to settle, instead forcing the balls of my feet to bounce irritably on the dusty bus floor right up until we stopped at the school grounds. As soon as the bus was in park and most of the kids had departed, I walked out of sight to the nearest foliage and stripped myself of my shirt and shoes; tying them around my ankle before phasing and making my way home. I had spent most of the trip home staring at the back of Bella's head, watching as she read from her book, only occasionally looking up to scan the bus and make sure the kids were behaving, all the while avoiding my gaze. I had figured the feeling of uneasiness was partly due to what had transpired between Bella and I prior to us leaving. But realised it was probably more related to the fact that I had spent a significant amount of time away from my pack and tribe.

As I ran home I kept replaying the conversation from Bella's hotel room and the kiss we had shared over and over in my head. I was almost certain that Bella had begun to come around and at least entertain the idea that what had transpired between us all those years ago was done without choice and that Paul and I wanted to be back in her life. We were willing to do whatever she wanted to make that a possibility. After our talk in her room the night before it started to feel for the first time in what felt like forever there was a glimmer of hope, but after she kissed me she began to distance herself from me again.

Rounding the last hill near my house and making my way to the clearing of my backyard. I put all thoughts from the weekend away and phased back to my human form changing quickly to my shorts. As I began to walk the short distance to my back porch I noticed Jake and Embry coming from the opposite direction. "Hey your back" Jake exclaimed as we met at the bottom of the porch steps "yeah and I'm dying for a feed" I joked slapping a hand on his shoulder as we made our way up to the back door, opening it to find that my lounge room had been turned into a frat house with most of the pack making themselves comfortable in my lounge room.

"Sam!" they all shouted in various states of acknowledgement at my presence. With a quick nod in return and scan of the room I could see that Leah had made a sort of haven at the back of the room in one of the big chairs, a pile of books from the study haphazardly piled up next to her as she read from the book she held. On closer inspection I could tell that it was my worn copy of 'The Elephant Tree' by the marked down pages.

The guys on the other hand seemed to have taken it upon themselves to destroy my humble abode. Colin, Seth and Jarod were lying in various states of relaxation on the couch in front of the TV. A PlayStation from one of their houses mounted on top of the coffee table, cords leading to the side of the TV where the console had been connected; while chip & lolly wrappers along with empty soda bottles had taken residence on the floor surrounding the couch where Quil sat. Walking past Quil I smacked him across the back of the head "get your feet off my table" I growled as I took up residence next to him and looked as the others made themselves comfortable.

After about half hour of watching what I could only describe as a bunch of four year olds yelling at the TV screen I decided it was best to get a start on dinner, well if you could call it that. Said 'dinner' at my house generally consisted of some sort of burnt out meat, no thanks to some outrageous argument between Paul and Jake, resulting in the grill being unattended and a sad excuse for a salad that the boys chuck together with mountains on mountains of chips and wedges in an attempt to feed the bottomless pits that were my pack. Making my way to the kitchen I pulled out some frozen trays of steak. "I'm assuming you're all staying for dinner" I yelled from my spot at the counter, only to be met with replies of yes. I was midway through getting ingredients out when Paul came sauntering through the front door and indicating with his head for me to follow.

Leaving everything as it was I made my way to the study shutting the door more out of habit than anything else before asking "How was everything while I was away?" as I walked around to sit behind the desk in the middle of the room. Even though I was only away for two nights, it was still enough time for something to go completely balls up. So in my absence I had assigned Paul to watch over my business and keep control of the pack. He pulled out one of the old office chairs on the opposite side of the desk and took a seat. "Good. Burt and his crew _finally_ finished up the job on the other side of the reservation and I have already handed out the schedules for the next week. I have them starting on the O'Laughlan job tomorrow and the pack should be finished with the Mitchell's around midday tomorrow" he informed me handing the typed schedules and job plans for the next week over. Nodding my head along as I skimmed over the information I continued "and with the pack? Any problems? Vamp activity?"

He shook his head "nothing major. Colin and Jarod picked up a scent that seems to be running along the boundary line…" "did they cross?" "Crossed once while we were on patrol, but ran away before we got there. I think it's the scent we've been hunting for weeks and it might belong to was one of the Cullen's. I've set up a meeting for us first thing in the morning at the line to reiterate the terms of the treaty" "and no one got hurt?" he simply shook his head again "I've been maintaining patrols, switching every two hours just to make sure. Quil and Leah have the next shift after dinner" Sighing that Paul had managed to keep everything in tact while I was away, I relaxed back in my chair.

"How's Bella?" he asked after a minute silence. "Good. She's doing good." I replied vaguely playing with a stray pen on my desk. "They won you know, the kids. They won the competition. She did it Paul. She managed to help them bring home the money. $130,000.00 in total for the school and community. Can you imagine what we can do with that? And you should have seen her with the kids. She is amazing, articulate and they respect her. Hell you should have seen the look on her face when they announced the results. She was so happy for them." I gushed uncontrollably. "I'm glad" he replied with a contemplative smile on his face before another moment of silence ensued. "I told her you know." I declared breaking the silence and watching as he took the information in "the legends, what we are, what happened that night, why" I continued "and?' he asked. "I don't know.." I exasperated throwing my arms behind my head as I reclined back in my chair "she promised not to shut me out, but then she kissed me and all of a sudden she's avoiding me again". "She kissed you?" he asked slightly amused. "Yeah after the group performed" I replied nodding my head with a sly smirk on my face with that memory. "Was that all that happened?" he queried. Looking at him for a moment I realised that Paul was still in the same position with Bella as before and I felt bad for him. "Yeah, that's all that happened." While I may have started mending fences with Bella he had yet to be given the same chance I had. "Look man, you will get your chance with Bella" I said trying to sound reassuring.

Pushing back from my desk I stood up and started to make my way to the door "c'mon man, I'm starving and I would love to get some sleep before tomorrow" I said holding the door open for him to pass. As he exited the room and began to make his way back to lounge I yelled out jokingly "By the way, I'm glad to see you let the pack make themselves at home while I was gone!" before following him out to help with the grill.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. Something wasn't right. Immediately I was concerned that my body was hotter than normal considering the storm that was coming in. The comforter from my bed had been kicked to the floor during my sleep, the remaining sheet clinging to my sweat ridden body and the uneasy feeling from before had turned into this awful hollow, gut sinking ball in the pit of my stomach. Something was definitely wrong. I sat and peeled the sheet from my naked body allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness as the strong cool sea breeze from the opened window hit my body with a welcomed relief.<p>

Standing from my bed, more confused than ever by the persistent feeling in my stomach, I hoped a run would help shake off whatever it was and loosen up my joints so that I could check in with whoever was on patrol. Walking over to the window I felt small droplets of rain bounce of the window sill and hit my abdomen. Using my enhanced senses I could tell that the storm wasn't far off hitting and it was going to be a bad one.

As I inhaled the ice cool breeze in an effort to try and cool myself down I caught on to a slight pungent smell that was still lingering in the air around my home. I quickly pin pointed the smell as a cold one, my wolf who was just lurking beneath the surface of my skin went automatically on alert, the sinking feeling in my stomach beginning to get painfully stronger and stronger by the second. Walking from my room forgoing all clothes I made my way to the backyard grasping up a pair of shorts from a little nook in a hollowed out tree that was situated on the verge of the yard and forest before tying them around my ankle with a loose leather string and phasing.

My mind was instantly overloaded with images of the forest flashing before me. I was still partially asleep and not quite able to tell who was on patrol, but whoever it was, was in such a panic and on the hunt. "Sam **thank** god. It's Bella. They have Bella!" The panicked voice said through our mind link.

Without a second thought I began to run, the wolf's instincts taking over and leading me in the direction to the other wolf, my mind only on one thing –Bella. In a matter of minutes I finally caught the other wolves scent, my pace picking up dramatically until I was paw for paw with Embry. We ran as the skies opened up above us until we were on the outskirts of the forest bordering Bella's house. A patrol car from the Forks P.D. was parked in her driveway as two policemen walked around with flash lights as they inspected her place.

"I'm gonna check round back" the smaller of the two yelled through the downpour before making his way to the side of the house, the other man watching as his partner disappeared behind the building before continuing his search from the bottom of the footpath, flashing the light around him before continuing up the path. Even in the pitch black darkness of night I could see that the front door to her place was wide open, her handbag and keys had been dropped just inside her door. The stench of vampire hung thick in the air and there was a distinct smell of blood lingering. Not strong enough to have been a bite but enough to make my gut fall even further in my stomach. My wolf became more panicked and began pacing back and forth in the forest as the officer made the discovery of the door and bag on his own. With my enhanced senses I heard the officer radio through to the Department "Laverne. It's Howie; we have a 920 and possible 207 in progress. I need a 914 as soon as possible at Isabella Littlesea's residence on the reservation"

I had no time to waste. I instantly put my nose to the ground and began to try and track the scent around the house. It was a little difficult given the current rainstorm and various faint scents surrounding her house but I was soon able to pick it up the smell of blood before I was gone, Embry not too far behind. "Get the others" I growled continuing to dodge branches and trees. Within a second an ear piercing howl was aired – a clear sign to everyone 'in the know' that something big and bad was happening. Moments later I felt as one by one each of my brothers phased in. I was vaguely paying attention as Embry picked up the chase again and replayed what had so far transpired to the others before they began to charge in our direction. I felt as each of them took the information in and the concern washed over them for Bella – for me, before that concern quickly changed to anger. It was borderline overwhelming and not what I needed to be focusing on right now so I tried to push it all out of my mind and just focus on running north with the stench, but Paul was out for revenge and was prepared to stop at nothing to get it – and I was right there with him.

"How did they get her?" Paul asked through clenched teeth.

"They were waiting for her to get home from the school trip – or at least that's what I gather from the fading stench surrounding her place" Embry answered

"_**No**_, _how_ did _**they**_ get past _**us**_ and to _**her**_?" he asked again, only to be met with silence. "Someone **should** have been on patrol?" he continued, the anger rolling of him in waves as he took his angst out on an unsuspecting tree, shattering it to mere splinters with the force of the impact. No one was game enough to answer the packs most volatile member, instead just focusing on trying to catch up to me. "Sam? What is the plan here? We can't just barge in and attack, they will kill her" Jarod asked trying to get the task back at hand. I felt each of my pack brother's minds tune into my mind but unfortunately all I could think about was that leech laying a hand on my mate, my perfect fragile mate and I didn't like it one bit. "Sam!.." Embry said only getting a vicious grunt as a matter of acknowledgement in return. I slid to a halt as I reached the river just near the Forks Highway, realizing that I was letting my anger get the best of me and that I wasn't going to help anyone in this state of mind. Controlling my wolf and focusing all my attention back on Bella I quickly threw my nose to the ground I began to sniff around for any traces of either the parasite or Bella, throwing twigs and rubble out of the way with the stout of my nose as I swiftly moved my way up the river, giving the others enough time to catch up with me.

"**Sam – What's the plan**" Paul yelled not giving me the chance to snap at him. "Simple" I answered, "…Find the parasite, get Bella out of harm's way, kill" I concluded, the hatred from my human self easily rolling through my wolf as the pack let out small grunts of approval. I was slowly edging forward when my nose picked up a slight scent which hadn't yet been washed away by either the rain or river. On closer inspection I found that the scent was from a small droplet of Bella's blood that had dropped on a rock at the verge of the river. Curling my lip I let out a vicious growl not liking the thought that my mate had been injured to the point that her blood had been spilled.

My mind was racing through every possible scenario that the parasite had previously used on us when I realised that there were a heap of old abandoned sheds and warehouses just south of Forks and where we currently were. The parasite was purposefully trying to lead us in the opposite direction. Instantly my senses were back on alert, my brothers trying to understand the images that were shooting in and out of my mind as I began to piece things together, all the while taking off in the opposite direction realizing that the blood had been planted to throw us off. There was no way a vamp who had managed to outsmart and evade us this far would be so careless as to let a drop of blood lead us to them.

"Sam?" Jake questioned not understanding what I was doing "…there's more blood this way" he urged as he began making his way further up the stream away from us. "It's a trick" I said quickly "…they haven't been careless - until now. The trail will most likely lead to the Cullen's compound. Whoever has Bella wants us to think the Cullen's have her and want us to attack them, therefore voiding the treaty" I answered with certainty not wanting to waste time on logic but needing to fill my pack in.

Using my enhanced eyesight to dart in and out of trees I began running south towards the abandoned sheds, only slowing to check each as we came across them before heading onto the next one. We had so far managed to check six abandoned buildings only to find three being used illegally for storage, two being used for shelter by squatters who were waiting out the storm and one that was barely able to stand. I was beginning to lose hope when the gods of our tribe sent the sound of their voices in our direction. _"Oh my dear you would just love him. He is a sweet and gentle being_." the leech said causing me to slide to a complete halt. What the fuck! Was this bitch crazy? Who was sweet and gentle and who would Bella just love? What the fuck was going on?

I automatically went into Alpha mode and ordered my brothers to stay hidden but surround the building. Now that the storm had hit and was letting all hell down upon us, I was more cautious about approaching the situation and not wanting to get Bella hurt. Tuning back into the parasites conversation with Bella, I was able to determine due to the range of their voices that they were in the center of the room but I was still unable to conclude what the state of Bella's health was.

".._your house, I just know that you two should be together and you my dear will make a wonderful" _I could hear the parasite say before Bella finished her sentence with a steady voice_ "..Companion?_"_ "No dear – wife_". It took all of my strength not to run in there and rip the pathetic excuse for a monster apart with that statement. No matter what the current status of Bella and I was, she was still my mate, my future wife and I was not going to lose her when I was so close to getting her back. She was mine.

"Colin – hang back and wait until we have her distracted, then get her out of there and take her too my place. Stay with her until I get there." I ordered "…everyone else _**KILL**_" I finished as we all charged the shed, debris from the walls flying everywhere as my brothers came from every direction shocking the vamp enough that Leah was able to knock her away from Bella before any more damage was done. They rolled a short distance before a swift kick to the gut sent Leah flying towards the back, crashing into the remaining weathered wall.

The leech on the other hand was instantly on her feet, her eyes dangerously demonic as she stared us down before her eyes trained back on Bella who had been freed and was in the process of being carried away from the shed by Colin. She let out an ear slitting scream reminiscent of nails going down a chalkboard before darting off in their direction, my brothers and I not too far behind them. Colin was running vigorously in his human form towards the river where I had previously found a drop of Bella's blood and not far from the Cullen's compound before darting west back towards the reservation, all the while trying to avoid an altercation while carrying an injured Bella.

The vamp was too preoccupied on Colin and Bella that she didn't notice Paul and Jake gaining on her flank until Paul managed to get his jaw around her leg, clamping hard enough that sounds of granite cracking echoed loudly along with the thunder from the storm. A decisive sucker punch to the nose was enough to make Paul groggily let go before Jake managed to tackle her again this time sending them both tumbling into a large boulder. She took a second to shake the hit off before deciding to give up the chase on Bella, instead focusing all her volcanic strength on her sole survival.

Like the speed of light she took off again, knocking trees over as she went in an effort to stunt out perusal. "Quil – Jarod corner her to the right," I commanded realizing that we were quickly approaching the reservations town center. I doubted that people would be out in this weather, but I was not going to risk the chance. "Embry and Seth – keep her to the left. I don't want this spilling out onto the streets" I informed them gaining ground on her before she surprised me by jumping on a tree – using it as leverage to push off with her legs and land a round house kick on Leah and I before sprinting in the opposite direction yet again. This time she started heading towards my place and the cliffs. Growling at myself for letting the leach get the drop on me I was quickly back to my feet, but she had managed to get a couple hundred yards from us in the rain before Paul was able to tackle her into another tree.

She was only off balance for a minute second before gaining enough composure to deliver a blunt kick to Quils head. The sound of shoulder bones snapping from the force making his wolf yelp out loud in pain was enough to aid her in evading the next attack from Jarod by leaping high into the tree's. She used the branches from the trees to swing herself high above us, her agility only coming undone by a meticulously hostile head butt from Embry, knocking her a good two hundred feet to the ground. She was disorientated enough that Leah and I were able to get our mouths around her stone cold body. Latching onto her failing leg while Leach managed to get her arms pinned to her torso she managed to wiggle around enough that she got one of her arms free long enough to dig her stone like claws into Leah's back, gouging enough through the wolfs skin that Leah pulled back in pain. I yanked with all of my wolf's force and ripped part of her leg off.

A scream only Lucifer himself would be proud of rang loud and clear as she crawled out of my grasp. We were almost at my house and the cliffs so I quickly began to coordinate the pack again for a final take down. "Enough playing boys - let's finish this" I said before ordering Paul, Jake and Embry to keep pushing her towards the cliffs while Seth, Jarod and Leah got to the left and Quil and I blocked her in from the right. She had just whizzed past the boundary of my place instead heading to the back of my property where the forest met the cliffs. I was thankful that she was too pronounced on her survival that she didn't notice the scent of Bella's blood oozing from my place where Colin had obviously taken her for safety.

As the pack came to the clearing which was normally used for cliff diving the leech all of a sudden stopped. Lifting her head slightly to the darken sky as hard droplets of rain hit her face as lightning and thunder sounded around us, she seemed to be taking a breath of air in her long slick brown hair flicked back against her face. She turned and faced us acknowledging as we slowly crept out from the cover of the forest, my hackles up as my body was low to the ground ready to pounce. A death defying growl escaping my mouth as the others joined me in trapping her to where she was.

"No one will ever be as good for Emerson as my Edward" she declared with as much fiery force as possible causing me to growl even louder. She seemed to compose herself, a deranged smile planted on her face as she began to back towards the cliff. "She's gonna jump" I yelled through the pack mind as we continued to inch forward not wanting to make the first move. "They will be together" she snarled with finality as she took a superman sized leap from the cliffs edge. I could hear one of the pack scream "get her" before Paul and Jake leapt at her falling body, their mouths latching on and snapping her in half.

We all rushed to the edge of the cliff in wolf form and watched as Paul's wolf fell into the sea with the screaming top half of the leech and Jake with the bottom. "Get to shore and burn her" I ordered my brothers before turning to Seth and Embry "get down to the shore and make sure there are no problems" I finished as my attention turned back to my pack mates. "Are you guy's alright?" I asked Quil and Leah who stood protectively next to me. They didn't answer instead nodding their heads that they were alright. I looked them over and assessed their injuries, deeming them serious enough that I ordered them to phase back to their human forms and allow the magic of the legends to heal them quicker. I watched as the two transformed back into their human form, the injuries seemingly more pronounced than ever, as they changed into their clothes and went back through the forest, presumably to my place.

I phased back to my human form and stood at the edge of the cliff watching as the others came to shore down below and began to deal with the shredded leach, when I just let it all out. The tears falling freely as I reflected on how close I had come once again to losing Bella. The same betrayed and cheated feeling from all those years ago started bubbling just below the surface. I could feel it within my bones; my wolf knowing that I would have most certainly died had anything happened to her again. But then I took a deep breath in reminding myself that this was over and she was safe. Bella was finally safe.

As if someone had been listening in on my thoughts Bella came through the clearing, Colin cradling her in his arms. He looked around quickly to make sure that there was no more threat before lowering her to the ground and allowing her to run to me. "Sam" she yelled the rush of what just happened easily discernible in her voice as I let her run and jump into my arms not caring that I was standing atop the cliff in the rain butt naked. "I'm sorry Sam" Colin yelled "She said she could tell you were near and wanted to come. I swear I tried to stop her but she was determined to see you" he said with a slightly nervous tone in his voice. "It's okay Colin. It's okay" I said nodding my head, not holding it against him for disobeying an order. What I needed right now was Bella and I was beyond happy that she had wanted me to.

I held her close to me trying to soothe her as the rush began to fade off and reality began to hit. She was instantly in tears and shivering. Pulling her back slightly I checked her over noting that Colin had patched her neck up. Satisfied that she was medically fine I pulled her back to me trying to use the heat of my body to warm her up. "You're okay" I said repeating it to myself as reassurance "…you're okay. We stood there for a moment longer before I simply said "let's get you back to mine and out of these wet clothes." Waiting a second for her to agree I lifted her up in my arms and began carrying her the short distance through the forest back to my place.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this story thus far. It does mean a lot to me and I wish I could reply back to all your reviews personally – one day I guess. Anyway I would love to hear what you all though


	16. Cherry Blossom Drops

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **25,125 characters/ 4,775 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this lovely tale. I just wanted to take a moment to once again thank everyone for their reviews and my wonderful BETA Kym. You guys really are the driving force behind this. Also I know I do take my time between updates but I tend to only post when I am 100% happy with the work and sadly majority of the time there are normally three to four different versions of the chapter going around and I struggle with which way I want the story to go. Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>16. Cherry Blossom Drops<strong>

**BPOV**

My arms clung tightly around Sam's neck as he carried me back through the forest to his place, his saturated body moving carefully as he navigated us around through the thick terrain. I kept my eyes shut tight mostly because I was afraid that if I opened them more tears would fall, but mostly it was because I was trying to force my brain into forgetting the events that had transpired over the last couple of hours – but I was failing miserably. I kept drifting back to the conversation that Sam and I had had about the legends and how they were true. At the time I was certain that he believed wholeheartedly in what he was telling me, but I hadn't been so willing to just accept it, only agreeing to keep an open mind to maintain peace whilst around the children. I, like most of the other people in the tribe, thought the legends were just stories passed down from generation to generation to teach the children of our tribes valuable life lessons. But now that I had been face to face with a real-life vampire I wasn't quite certain what to think. A thousand different questions began flying through my mind. How was this even possible?, What did this actually mean for Sam, Paul and the others?, Why did this happen to them?, Were they dangerous?, Could I trust them?, What happens now?.

As my mind worked overtime to try and make some sort of sense of everything that was happening, my body began to tell me something different; the adrenalin and realization was wearing off for a second time in one night and my body began erupting into semi violent convulsions, the tears slipping past my barriers and falling without my consent. Sam pulled me closer to his body in an attempt to try and shield me from the rain, using the heat from his body to radiate through to mine and warm me up. "We're almost there" he whispered gently into my hair as he planted a soft chaste kiss to my temple calming me as his naked masculine body continued to twist and turn throughout the forest. As I finally opened my eyes I noticed that the terrain was starting to thin and could see a light off in the distance shining through the trees. Before I knew it he was carrying me through his yard and up the back steps of his porch. With ease he opened the door and carried me through to the lounge room, bypassing a couple of guys and a girl who I recognized from the council tour of the school, before taking me straight to his room.

He slowed down as we approached his room, nudging the door slightly with his foot before using his body to edge it the rest of the way open. Hesitating for a moment he just stood inside the door still holding me tightly to his chest and looking like he was having an internal debate with himself before quietly moving through to the ensuite. Flicking the light on, he walked over to the vanity, gently lowering me down as the free hanging light bulb flickered to life, the unwelcoming brightness of the harsh light burning my eyes momentarily and forcing me to wince away before slowly adjusting enough so I was able to take in my surroundings. The room was different than I remembered. When I was last here there had been a small tub situated at the back of the room with an old fashioned vanity and mirror hanging to the left. It was a very modest room and suited the house. It seemed that in my absence Sam had done some renovations to his place. The back wall had been knocked out to enhance the length of the room. His and hers sinks had been built into the vanity while a bath tub had been placed on the opposite side. The shower had remained in the same position, however it had been upgraded. It now allowed enough room for three people or I guess one huge human enhanced morphing wolf and a small person to occupy the space. As I continued to look around the room my eyes caught hold of Sam, the stoic man returning my gaze briefly before he began to slowly pry my arms open from around his neck and placing them softly in my lap. "We need to warm you up" he said softly as he walked over and opened the glass door to the shower, turning the hot water on and waiting a moment for it to steam up before sticking his hand under the spray and testing the temperature. Seemingly satisfied with the warmth he made his way back over to me; puling me gently down from the vanity and leading me over to the shower.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes and warmed up. Hop in the shower and take your time. There are some dry towels on the counter and I will get you some sweats and a top to change into while we wait for your clothes to dry" he said nervously "…I will be just outside the door if you need me" he finished stopping to make sure I understood but getting no answer from my comatose state. Sighing at my quietness he went for the door his hand reaching out for the knob. The realization of what that action meant snapped me into action, my arm flying out and clasping onto his wrist; ultimately stopping him from turning the door knob. "Don't go" I said, barely audible as my eyes met his; the fear and doubt still clearly evident. Understanding the need to not to be alone right now he nodded his head before reminding me that I needed to get out of my wet clothes and in the shower. Not really certain what to do, he moved away from the bathroom door and carefully maneuvered me into the shower placing me under the spray. Stepping in after me he hesitated for a second allowing me to adjust to our new proximity before his hands reached up and started to glide carefully up my torso as his thick fingers began to slowly unbutton my blouse, his eyes never faulted from mine as he looked for any sign of protest but not getting any. As his right hand worked on loosening the final buttons on my blouse his left hand slipped under the soaking material and glided it to my collar bone, over my shoulder and down my arms peeling the clinging material with him, letting it drop to the floor before he began making quick work of the buttons and zip on my jeans. Kneeling down so that his face was at my navel he carefully lifted my left leg, tugging the heavy blue denim material down before doing the same with the right leg.

He moved the discarded material out of the way as he looked up at me from his spot on the ground, calculating brown eyes locking onto my hollow green ones as a silent conversation began to play between us. His intentions were clear. He was asking for permission to remove my underwear. As I contemplated my answer, his thumbs began to slip under either side of my panties testing my reaction as his eyes never wavered from mine. He stopped long enough to allow me a final chance to object before continuing to pull the cotton material down and around my legs. His eyes trained only on his hands as he did so. Casting the discarded material to the side with the others he slowly began to stand, his wet hands on either side of my body as he began to glide them up my legs and along my torso, only stopping once he reached the side of my still covered breasts. His hands made their way under my arms and around my back, slipping beneath the material as he got closer to the clasp of my bra before opening it with expertise. He stepped impossibly closer to me allowing the water to carry the straps down my arms, the cotton material free falling to the point that it got stuck between our saturated bodies and became a nuisance.

As I stood under the billowing hot water in front of my werewolf morphing ex-boyfriend in nothing but my birthday suit. He quickly picked up the offending object along with the other discarded clothing from on the floor and began to wring them out, putting them on the teak shower bench to air dry before turning his attention back to me. His hands moved to my shoulders gently nudging me back so that I was standing directly under the spray. He reached for the body wash, squirting a small amount onto a washcloth before beginning to run it softly over my face, using little ministrations as he went before continuing gently down my body; the woody scent hitting my nostrils with welcomed relief as he made sure to wipe away any dried blood and dirt before focusing his attention on my hair. Picking up the shampoo bottle from the bench he squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand, using the other to tilt by head back before gently running his hand through my long locks, carefully untangling the knots as he lathered it with the soapy substance before softly massaging it in. Resting his hand on my forehead he tilted me back once more and let the water wash the shampoo out making sure that none of it slipped past his hand and into my eyes. Satisfied that all the shampoo had been washed out he pulled me up against him, holding me there for a moment before shutting the water off and stepping out from the shower. Grabbing one of the towels from the vanity he held it open encouraging me to step out after him and dry off in an effort to try and keep me warm to avoid any hyperthermia.

Quickly wrapping me up in the oversized grey towel he began using small ministrations to dry me off, only stopping when I started to regain control of my body and do it for myself. He stepped back and watched me for a second making sure it wasn't a mirage before grabbing the other towel and drying himself off. Done, he moved to the bathroom door and exited quickly only to return seconds later with an old pair of sweats and hoodie. He walked over and handed them to me before turning around and allowing me some privacy to get dressed. Staring down at the items in my hand I was confused that he was now acting coy about his proximity to my nakedness but made short work of pulling the items on none the less. "You can turn around now" I said barely above a whisper as I finished pulling my arm through the sleeve of the hoodie. He turned slowly; almost as if he was checking to make sure I was in fact dressed before making his way over to me. Taking hold of my hand he led me back over to the vanity, pulling a stool out from underneath and coaxing me into sitting down. It was dead quiet in the bathroom, the only noise a soft hum coming from whatever was on the TV in the lounge as it drifted through the shut door. He knelt down positioning himself between my legs, eyes piercing over my injuries as he just took me in, neither of us certain what to say. He pulled a draw out from next to me, his hands quickly diving in and fumbling around as he grabbed supplies, placing each item on the counter next to me before he started to address each of my injuries. He lifted his hand slowly, gently caressing it over the bruises and semi shut cuts before letting it slide to the side of my face, pulling my slick wet hair from my neck as he began to peel away the adhesive bandage that Colin had placed over my bite earlier. I let out a slight hiss as he applied some antibacterial cream to the wounds the heat from his hand soothing the ache only momentarily from the exposed raw puncture holes on my neck. "Will I.." I started, gulping in a harsh breath of air; not sure how to say what I wanted before continuing "..will I be okay? I mean.. I won't turn into a-a.. vampire, Will I? She did bite me. Isn't that how it happens?" I asked. The throng of questions flying back into my mind as I clumsily began to grab at the wounds on my neck, panic filling me as my tears once again betrayed me by falling at a rapid pace down my checks, the thought of not wanting to become one of those monsters scaring me. Sam instantly jumped into action grabbing my hands and pulling them to him and away from my neck, the soft hum of his voice reaching out to me and calming me once again. "Shhh-shhh-shh" he said pulling me into his chest and rocking me slightly. "Your fine, nothing is going to happen to you. I **won't** let it" he said trying to reassure me while waiting until my sobs had subsided enough that he was able to pull me back and place a new bandage atop the bite marks. Pulling away from me he stood up, helping me along with him before leading me back into his room. "You should eat something and then rest" he said as he sat me down on his unmade bed. As I took in the state of the also renovated room I nodded my head accepting his logic before once again saying "just-just please ...don't leave me" barely above a whisper. "I promise" he said pulling me close and holding me to him. "Come on I will make you something to eat" he finished. Seconds passed before he pulled back holding me at arm's length before standing up and taking me along with him.

I barely acknowledged anyone as we walked down the hall instead just letting Sam lead the way to the kitchen, only allowing my eyes to stray briefly when Paul walked through the door and made a bee line for us. "Bells" he said using the childhood nickname he had given me when we were younger as he approached me only to have me huddle into Sam's side and away from him. He stopped in his tracks realizing that he has scared me. "She's still a bit shaken up" he said quietly over my head trying to reassure Paul who looked like I had just kicked him in the gut. Ignoring the two of us Sam indicated with his eyes for me to take a seat at the timber island in the middle of the room watching as I pulled one of the matching bar stools out from underneath and took a seat. I watched as he began to pull items out from various areas in the spacious kitchen, barely noticing when Paul pulled out the stool next to me, instead focusing on Sam as he put a slice of bread in the toaster then moved to the cooktop and began scrambling some eggs. "Are you okay?" Paul tried again quietly, keeping his distance as if I was a scared little mouse that would run away at the slightest noise. I turned and looked at him, confusion etched on my face. There was so much that I wanted to say to him – to ask him, but words were just escaping me. I had no idea where to even begin. Thankfully Sam chose that moment to interrupt by placing the plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me while grabbing a mug from the drying rack and making me a cup of warm cocoa.

I absent mindedly picked up my fork and began taking small bites, very aware of the trained gazes shooting my way each filled with concern as they watched me eat. Moments passed before they both seemed satisfied that I wasn't going to break down before they shifted to the other end of the counter and bean talking in hushed tones. Left to my own thoughts I became immersed in replaying the events of the day when three sharp knocks on the front door tore me back to reality, my eyes instantly searching out Paul and Sam's. Their conversation had ceased a few seconds before I heard the knocks on the door almost as if they knew someone was coming. I heard as one of the guys from the lounge room jumped up and rushed to the door, swinging it open with clumsy force and greeted whoever was on the other side. A second later Paul shared a knowing look with Sam before getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. I was trained on watching Paul as he rounded the corner to the front door that I didn't notice Sam move to stand in front of me until he grabbed the fork from my hand and placed it down on the plate his attention trained on the events at the front door at the conversation drifted through the house. "_Mr Lahote, I am Constable DeGuere and this is my partner Constable Horowitz from the Forks P.D. I am sorry to bother you so late but we are here with regards to your sister – Ms Isabella Littlesea- and there was no answer at your house. Your neighbor said we could find you here_." I heard one of the Constables say as I indicated to Sam to help me down from the stool. My body was beginning to feel all the aches and pains of being abducted and was a little stiff. Sam obliged me by helping me down and walking with me to the front door catching the end of the conversation they were having with Paul "_We received a distressed call from her at around eighteen hundred hours, a unit was dispatched to her location but when our officers arrived she was nowhere to be seen, her front door was ajar and her handbag and keys were inside the door. Have you seen or heard from her at all today?_" they summarized as they tried to gauge a reaction from Paul when I walked around the corner, Sam a step behind me. "I'm Isabella Littlesea." I said as I moved forward, only to have Sam grab my hand to stop me, looking back at him then to the cops I realised that for some reason he was trying to keep me between him and Paul. Subconsciously submitting to his request I stepped back into him slightly watching as Paul subtly moved so that he was also standing slightly in front of me.

"Ms. Littlesea..." the officer started clearly slightly thrown at my appearance "we received a call from your mobile this evening" he finished not really asking a question but expecting an answer all the same "I'm sorry about all the trouble, officer?" I said acting coy "I came home and saw my door ajar so I called 911. I know the operator told me to stay outside but the curiosity got the better of me and when I went in the house I heard a noise in the kitchen and got spooked. You see, I had just got back from a school trip to Port Angeles. I got a little restless on the trip home and stupidly made the mistake of reading 'The Shining'. With the wind and rain I got a little carried away and well, anyway" I said acting all flustered at my pretend memory but hoping that my acting was good enough that they bought my blatant lie. I had no idea how I would even begin to explain the _real_ events of the night since I was still uncertain of what to make of them. We stood there silent for a moment, the officers taking each one of us in as the guys never wavered from spots around me. It was a sight I could only imagine - three tall muscular tanned tribesmen in nothing more than a pair of cut offs and a small native girl standing between them with cuts and bruises all over her having a stare down with two of Forks P.D's finest. They were obviously thinking along the same lines as me when they pointed at the bandage on my neck "the injuries ma'am?" one of them asked as I instinctively reached for my neck, my hand grazing over the bandage, the memory still very raw, when the touch of Sam's hand resting on the small of my back brought me back to the expectant officers. "Like I said – I got spooked and ran, into the forest no less. I was in hysterics for about 15 minutes when I realised I was lost. I tried to find my way out but I kept tripping and walking into things. Thankfully I found my way to the road and flagged down a passing car. The couple who helped me bought me here. It wasn't my _finest_ moment" I finished a little bashfully. "You got lost in the forest?" Constable Horowitz confirmed with me earning a nod in return. "Your living room was trashed and there was blood everywhere – can you explain that?" his partner asked. "No. I'm sorry I don't" I answered feigning concern "…there has been a bear hanging around my place as of late. It could have got in after I left to look for food or something" I offered as way of an explanation. The two officers waited a second before seemingly accepting my answer. "Okay then. I think that will be all that we need" Officer DeGuere said as they began to depart back to their squad car when he turned back around "and ma'am?.. " he yelled from across the yard to get my attention "next time – maybe read something like The Scarlet Letter or Moby Dick " he suggested. I just nodded my head a little bashfully before replying "I'm sorry again for all the trouble" as Paul closed the door.

The four of us just stood in Sam's walkway; the reality of just lying to the cops hitting me as the room began to seemingly grow smaller as I watched the patrol car drive down the dusty old road until its headlights were no longer visible from the house. "Hey looks like everyone headed out back while we were talking – if you don't need me I might head home and get a couple hours rest before I have to go on patrol". Sam thought for a moment before nodding his head. He gently grabbed me by the shoulders, and started maneuvering me so that we were now turned around from everyone before replying "Thanks Em. Should be all for tonight. Just check in with Quil & Seth to make sure all is okay then call it a night" he finished as he began walking us down the hall and back to his room. "You staying?" he yelled over his shoulder as we entered his room "in the spare" Paul's muffled voice yelled back from somewhere on the opposite side of the house.

No words were exchanged as I stood just inside Sam's bedroom for the second time tonight. I watched as he shut the door behind us then went to his wardrobe and grabbed an extra blanket out before laying it down on the bed. "Sleep in my bed tonight and I will take the couch" he said pointing to a small two seater in the corner of the room. I looked at him bemused for a minute before declining. "Sam you can't sleep on that – it's too small" I argued. "I'm _not leaving you_ alone tonight" he shot back quickly with a very definitive tone to his voice as he sat down on the couch, crumpling up an old sweat shirt and using it for a pillow. "I wasn't _suggesting_ you do" I replied with a slight hint of annoyance in my tone "…I was actually suggesting we share the bed" I continued a little too sarcastically as I waved my hand to the other side of the bed as I sat down, we had slept next to each other before - why couldn't we do it again even if it was just for one night. He thought from his prone position on the couch for a moment before jumping up and making his way over to the bed. Pulling the covers down slightly he laid down beside me, making sure to leave enough room between us that you could comfortably fit a third person as the two of us fell into a quick and quiet slumber.

* * *

><p>The slamming of the front door woke us; Sam's molded body hurriedly detaching itself from mine as he jumped from the bed and into a defensive stance, a harrowing snarl escaping his lips as he survey the room for any threat before looking down at where I had huddled myself up against the headboard of the bed, the fear dripping from every pore. A snarl echoed from down the hallway followed by a short commotion before Paul came storming through the door "stupid son of a bit.. It's okay" he mumbled taking in Sam's stance before a sheepish Quil limped into the room "<strong>Oh my god!<strong>" I yelled jumping from the bed and rushing over to Quil as I began to take in his injury. "What happened?" I asked looking up at Quil catching the careful glance he shot to Paul who just shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. "He should have known better than to just come barging into the Alpha's house after what happened tonight – don't worry he will heal" he finished no remorse what so ever in his voice. "Why are you here?" Sam's infuriated voice hissed from behind us. I looked back to him and noted that he hadn't moved from his spot near the bed the annoyance clearly written all over his face. "Seth picked up a fresh scent near the treaty line. They were waiting for us when we went to investigate" I was confused as to who they were talking about but given the looks they were sharing between each other before they turned on me – it wasn't good. "Leah and Jake are there now with Seth. But they are _ordering_ to speak with you –and Bella" he finished looking at me before a vicious growl ripped through the room. "_**No**_" Sam growled before stalking over to me and pulling me into his embrace. His body calmed slightly as he continued "I will not allow it. If they want answers - they can get them from me and only me." He finished making it clear that it wasn't an option. "They have threatened bloodshed if she isn't there. They said she would be the first that they go after!" Quil continued trying to get reason through to Sam who was now shaking. I began to feel bile rising in my throat at the thought of having to face anymore supernatural creatures, it all becoming too much. I ran to the ensuite and emptied the contents of my stomach, resting my head against the top of the porcelain bowl for a few minutes before making my way to the sink and washing my mouth out with some mouthwash that I found near the sink.

As I made my way back to the room, I could hear the hushed tones of the three men arguing. Sam and Paul were not happy about wanting me there, while Quil was trying to get them to see what the alternative was. "_It's too dangerous_" Paul hissed getting in Quil's face. "_I'm with Sam on this one. I only just got her back – she is __**not**__ going_" he finished. Quil just looked at him like he wasn't seeing reason before side stepping Paul, pushing him out of the way and addressing Sam. "_Look. I don't like this either. But do you really want to risk the alternative and have another bloodbath on our hands. If we do it this way we can do it by our rules and ensure Bella's safety – not risk the safety of the tribe_" "I want to go" I said choosing that moment to re-enter the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>Anyway there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and would love to hear what you think. I know there wasn't a lot of action but I'm hoping the next chapter will make up for that. Look out because the Cullen's are coming!


	17. Dying Embers

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **19,102 characters/ 4,517 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: Hi guys. I could give you various stories of how RL got in the way or that this chapter was my new found Everest (it seems that every new chapter is my Everest at the moment) but I won't. Instead what I will say is that I'm never going to post something I am not 100% happy with and that is why my updates seem to take forever. But I promise no matter how long the wait is – I will finish this story. Anyway.. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Dying Embers<strong>

**BPOV**

It was well and truly after two a.m. when we finally made it to the agreed upon location - an empty clearing out in the middle of the woods that was - according to Sam, located halfway between the Cullen's compound and Paul's home - my old family home. There was a river that ran a hundred feet wide that flowed directly through the clearing and treaty line making it the perfect place for two supernatural beings to meet with complete anonymity. Current situation aside it was a magical location. Beyond the tall thick trees of the woods the uneven ground was a sea of blue flowers attached to tall green stems swishing effortlessly as a strong earthy smell of wet grass and dirt from the forest floor floated easily with the hard rustle of leaves. The sea breeze never letting up as the darkness of the night and thunderous grey clouds rolled on in overhead. Minus the stormy night and wet weather this place reminded me of a time when Paul and I were younger and used to run through the forest. Not stopping until we came to one of the many clearings where we would spend the entire day just playing. Making castles and fortresses out of fallen logs and leaves until night came and our mother would stand on the edge of the forest and call us back in. Then it hit me. If this clearing was anything like those of my youth then we were truly isolated from any other form of civilization and a far cry from help.

"_I want to go" I said calmly. "Bella, please think about this" Paul said pleading with me as he pushed his way between Sam & Quil. "I have thought about this and I want to go. Look, I realise that this is probably more dangerous beyond anything in my imagination, but I just want it to be over with. Besides you guys will be there – right?" I answered looking each of them dead in the eye. "That's not the poi..", "__**No**__. She's right" Sam said cutting into our conversation. "It's time to end this __**– for good**__" he said with complete conviction before going into alpha mode._

We had stopped just short of the clearing at the tree line. Warning growls echoing in the night's wind as Sam's wolf got down on all fours, allowing me to slide off his back before he returned to his human form. He quickly pulled a pair of cut offs that had been tied around his ankle on before just standing there in front of me for a moment and just staring at me – a calculating look on his face as I just tried to figure out what could possibly be going through his mind.

"_**You have got to be kidding me?**__" Paul said angrily, whipping around so fast that he now stood between Sam and I. "We broke the treaty and killed one of their own because of Bella! And you what? Want us to go and play __**fucking nice**__ with them? This is ridiculous - __**it's a set up!**__ It has to be" he continued getting in Sam's face as spittle flew from his mouth. "Then we let them __**think**__ they have a chance" Sam finished with sheer determination in his voice._

"Remember what I said" he ordered Paul who was still in wolf form and keeping a watchful eye on me from a short distance away as he nodded in acknowledgement. Sam turned his attention back to me taking the few short steps it took to reach me before pulling me into his warm embrace and kissing me. His warm lips crashing down onto mine with unapologetic force. My mind racing back to years before when his familiar touch would send my mind blank and all that would be in the moment was me and him. Fireworks exploding within my brain as the warm flutter of butterflies awoke within my stomach. He was always so good at making me feel safe and loved that this time was no different. As I was beginning to relax into him he pulled away just far enough that only our noses remained touching. His warm breath coming in short pants as he looked into my eyes and whispered 'whatever happens tonight, after I step through those trees I need you to know that I love you. I will always love you and I really needed to do that." He smiled that childlike boyish smile that I had fallen in love with when we had first started dating before saying 'be careful'. Another short peck on the lips and he was gone. I clumsily ran to the bushes after him, watching as he made short work of the long journey to the middle of the clearing and into the fray of the snaps, growls and hisses at his sudden appearance when Paul's sharp jaws clasped onto my top and pulled me back so that I was in line with him. Releasing me gently I began to edged my way forward enough that I was still hidden from view by the bulk of the tree trunks but able to see what was going on. "You wanted to speak to me" Sam asked with his game face on all nonchalantly to one of the guys on the other side of the river. "Your pack killed my mate – **your pack** broke the treaty" he hissed with complete hostility crouching down getting ready to pounce as the others on his side followed suit. "She attacked my mate" Sam replied quickly, halting the others in there attack before he continued "… therefore it was your clan that broke the treaty and if I was you I would be extra nice to me right now." Sam replied matter of factly as the surrounding wolves growls grew in volume that sounded roughly like smug laughter.

"_Are you going __**fucking insane**__? The walking dead are waiting for us – and their out for blood, more specifically ours. On any other given day I know that we can take them down, but Sam we are too close to this, you're not thinking straight and it will end up getting one or both of __**us killed**__!" Paul said his nostrils flaring at the thought "if you are going to send us on this suicide mission at least tell me you have some sort of a plan?" he relented as he took in the dagger look Sam was sending his way. "__**Because**__ – and only because – of what we have been through all our lives and the fact that you are her brother"" Sam said addressing Paul but pointing towards me "...I am going to ignore that you just disrespected your alpha." "Oh enough with the Alpha shit Sam." "__**No**__. For once we are letting Bella have a choice in the matter and she wants in. So we do what we do best. Protect our own, but we will be smart about it." "What exactly do you have planned?" Quil said for the first time since he had made his unexpected entrance. Sam moved from his spot in front of Paul and walked over to the two-seater couch on the opposite side of the room, before sitting down and going deep into thought._

"Carlisle, are you going to let them talk us like that?" a man screeched from the left of who I now recognized as Carlisle Cullen. "This is preposterous!..." he continued after not getting any reply from Carlisle. "Esme would never hurt another human soul. It goes against everything we stand for and believe in" he finished getting more exasperated by the minute. Carlisle stopped for a minute and held his hand up to silence the man. "What my son Edward is trying to say, is that what you are accusing my wife of doing is out of character and completely unfounded" he said trying to remain as diplomatic as possible realizing how quickly this situation could spiral out of control but not being able to hide his anger from starting to rise. "The cuts and bruised left on my imprint would beg to differ" Sam counted. "Carlisle, who cares why they did it, let's just _**kill them**_" another yelled. Carlisle swiftly turned to the monster of a man and hushed him. "Now Emmett, let's not jump to any violence now. I would like to get all the facts first and see this imprint for myself before we do anything rash"

"_You said the rest of the pack is there at the treaty line – with them?" Sam said questioning Quil who in turned looked slightly scared and just nodded his head. "Good. That is good. It will work in our favor" Sam continued, talking more to himself than anyone else. "If the others are phased they will know not to attack before we get there." Paul and Quil just stood there and looked at Sam like he had suddenly grown a second head. "And why would we not do that?" Paul questioned. Sam stood from his position on the couch and walked towards Paul "because we did not break the treaty." "I think he has lost his mind" Paul said to himself looking up at the ceiling. "We killed one of them – the Cullens, thus ending the previous agreement that our kind would not kill their kind and in return they would stay away from our tribe and remain veggie vamps" Paul Said as if he was reciting an excerpt from a manual . "I know all that, but __**we did not**__ break the treaty. She did. By attacking Bella first" Sam said as if the answer should have been obvious. "So we bargain with them!"_

Sam cautiously looked over his shoulder at no one and said nothing, his only movement being a short curt nod signaling for me to come out of hiding. Hesitantly I stepped back, my mind trying to psychologically brace itself for what was about to happen, until I was met by a warm fuzzy hard wall of grey fur. Paul nudged me softly in the side with his head before indicating for me to climb on his back. He crouched down low enough so that I was able to climb on his back, waiting until he seemed satisfied that I was safely holding on, before he began to slowly and cautiously make his way out from the safety of our hiding spot. I hugged tightly to his neck as I laid down low across his back. My eyes shut close as I took the feel of being with my brother in again for the first time in years.

I was completely oblivious to the fact that we had now come to a stop at the center of the circle. Shaking my head slightly to try and get my bearings back I indicated for Paul to let me off with a soft foot into his ribs. I kicked again this time a little harder when he hesitated, before realizing that he was looking to Sam for approval. With another nod from Sam, Paul began lowering himself to the ground, allowing me to slide off him with ease and pick a spot next to Sam. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I looked at Sam trying to figure out what next. Deciding that I needed to face this thing head on I lifted my head determine to look at each and every last one of them.

Down one end of the stream stood two God like creatures a strikingly beautiful woman with long wavy golden blonde hair that fell to the mid of her back. Her physique was stunning and statuesque only second to that of her partners. The man had a short dark brown crew cut, reminding me of a veteran solider just coming back from a war. His frame was imposing. Tall and extremely muscular like a body builder. Both their faces masked in matching scowls, the anger and hatred easily discernable. Their bodies ready to for a fight as their eyes tracked the wolves on the other side pacing up and down in front of them. Towards the other end of the spectrum there was a smaller couple. A man with short honey blonde locks and medium build who was clearly upset and ready for an attack stood with a no nonsense stance and watched his partner a little pixie girl with cropped black hair flicked out at the ends, who stood not too far off from him a sullen look on her face. Off to their right was Edward a thin and lanky man who was still surprisingly muscular. If looks could kill I would be dead twice over. Then there was Dr. Cullen. A well respected man within Forks. His collar length blonde hair and movie star good looks made it easy for the women in town to fall at his feet. Yet the business shirt, woolen jumper and slacks only reminded me of what I thought a working father should look like. The only dead giveaway that the Doctor was not who he pretended to be was the fact that a man of his caliber, who had a demanding job like his and was trying to raise a group of '_teenagers_', would most certainly have more lines on his face. Yet his skin was baby smooth. As he stood across from Sam his eyes bored into mine.

"My my my. So this is the little thing that seems to have created all this drama" the leader of the clan said still looking me over with confusion written on his face but addressing Sam who in return took one step sideways in a protective manner. "Now there is no need for that.." he continued, holding his hand up in a dismissive manner noting Sam's movement "my name is Carlisle Cullen and - you will have to forgive me but have we met before?" he finished finally tearing my eyes from the others and addressing me. "I know who you are, but we have never met" I answered with an unconfident stutter in my voice only regaining my composure when I felt Sam's hand reach back and grasp mine. "My apologies, my memory is not quite what it used to be but I swear we have met somewhere before" he said with an almost sickly smile on his face, a clear attempt at trying to hide his emotions. "I'm sorry" was all I was able to say "…but we have never met before today". Clicking his lips together like he was thinking of something he eased his stance slightly before addressing me again. "Your wolves claim that my wife took you against your will and caused your injuries" he said with doubt. I just nodded my head confirming his unasked question. "What I don't understand my dear – is why?" I just cocked my shoulders not knowing myself when Sam cut in. "Your wife attacked my mate, you _**do not**_ get to question her like _**she**_ is the one in the wrong here!"

"I mean no harm. I am just trying to understand what happened" Carlisle replied irritated. "Now Bella if you would please - tell me what happened" Holding onto Sam's hand a little tighter I began to recall the events from the night. "She was waiting for me when I got back from a weekend trip today. She had broken in through the front door and was waiting for me on my couch." I began, ignoring the hisses that were coming from across the river. "And did she explain why she was there? Had you met before?" the short man with short honey blonde hair asked his tone sad and wanting answers. I shook my head. "No not at first" I said more certain of myself. "…she said she had been waiting for me for a long time and that she had been trying to get to me for weeks. That's when I realised what she was – what all of you are" I paused looking him in the eye before cautiously looking at Sam. Given the events of the night we were yet to actually talk about the legends. With a reassuring smile I continued "I didn't take the news so well at first, in fact I tried to run. But I fell and landed on the ground. She attacked me until I blacked out." I finished raising my hand tentatively to my neck faintly remembering the feeling of her cold hard heel in my throat before the world went dark. It was only then that I realised that the vampire's hisses had turned into growls and they were not happy with what I was saying. I was thankful for the second time tonight that I had a pack of wolves standing on my side, their growls matching if not coming out more imposing than that of the others. I turned my attention back to Carlisle, watching as his nostrils flared and he clenched and unclenched his fists. Trying to rein in his anger and let me finish.

"What happened.. what happened next?" he asked through pained breaths. I looked at Sam, needing to feel him there only wishing that I had his strength. All of this was suddenly becoming too much. "_**Answer me**_" Carlisle yelled, not able to withhold his tone any longer. "I-I was tied up." I answered jumping at his tone. "When I woke up I was tied to a pole in an old abandoned shed and she said she was going to change me" I said earning growls from the wolves as the vampires started to become more agitated. Sam moved his body so that it was completely in front of me when I felt Paul's teeth grasp onto my shirt and begin to pull me away. Realizing where the situation was heading quickly I began fight against Paul. His teeth snapping as he tried to get a better grasp on my top but only managing to tear it slight as I began yelling "she was going to turn me into a vampire" I screamed not certain that anyone could hear me over the beastly growls that was coming from both sides in tremendous force. "You're lying" the blonde woman yelled barely able to hold herself back. "Why would I lie?" I shot back without a second thought as I shrugged off Paul again. "_**Paul**_" Sam growled ferociously in warning as I ignored them both "she wanted a mate for her son. She kept saying that I would make a perfect match for Edward and that I reminded her of someone call Emerson" I finished hurriedly as Paul finally managed to get a good grip on my and throw me on his back making a quick exit to the trees where we had originally came from.

Call me stupid or naïve but as soon as we were through the first line of trees I threw myself dangerously from Paul's back, landing with a loud thud and short scream of pain in the dirt before getting to my feet drunkenly all the while knowing that I didn't have much time before Paul would be on me again. Determined to stop the fight that had no doubt ensued as Paul had taken me out of the mix I began an un-athletic sprint back to the tree line. Just as I was about to burst through Paul's clasped onto my arm hard enough to halt me but soft enough that his teeth weren't digging into me. "_Please Paul_" I pleaded "I can't let this happen - not again. One fight is enough. I don't want anyone else to get hurt" I begged with all honesty only to get an angry growl in return. He definatly wasn't pleased. I began yanking my arm desperately trying to pry it from Paul's mouth and make my way back out to the clearing when a loud snap, reminding me of a tree branch snapping in half rang loud and clear through the area making both Paul and I stop our current argument and turn towards the group still in the clearing.

Edward was lying down on the ground his arms clutching at his right leg as he rolled around screaming in pain; a russet looking wolf standing opposite him with a satisfied smirk on his face. As everyone stopped and assessed the scene the blonde woman from the other end took the opportune chance and attacked a grey speckled looking wolf. "Rosalie – **No**" her beast of a partner yelled as he reached out trying to rein her back in, only to be knocked back by her superhuman force and land with monstrous thud into a pile of rocks a couple hundred yards away. Her partner's distraction was enough for the wolf to get a jump on her while she was mid-air, knocking her backwards and landing just short of the river on the wolf's side with a loud crack and used his paws to force her down. The wolves' teeth were bared and spittle began flying out from various points of his mouth coating the vampires face as he growled dangerously. "_**No – stop**_." Her partner screamed pleadingly as he used his superhuman speed to get back to the group halting the wolf from attacking her only to leave him growling at the new threat of a man. "**Embry**" Sam said ordering the wolf to halt his attack and taking the chance to calm the situation once and for all. "Doctor your clan has broken the treaty not once – but three times in the space of twenty four hours. If I was you I would be packing up and leaving as soon as possible or at least until my good faith seems to fade." Sam said all business again. Carlisle looked at his fallen son who was finally standing but was still clutching at his torn leg to the others and then finally Rosalie who remained pinned under Embry. Nodding his head he quickly agreed "We will be gone by morning". He waited until Sam had given the nod for Embry to release the girl and she was safely in the arms of her partner before turning and making his way out of the clearing. Sam and the wolves just held their spots watching as one by one their enemy disappeared through the dark wall of the forest until finally Carlisle turned one last time and said "Please do apologies to Bella. I had no idea about my wives intentions" before he was gone.

Moments passed before anyone moved as all the wolves seemed to look to Sam for their next order. "Jarod and Embry take up patrols. Make sure they don't cross and in the morning I will go and make sure they're gone" he said with his alpha tone. "The rest of you can head home" he finished watching for a second as one by one his pack began to make their way home. I felt Paul release me as I stood and watched Sam begin to make his way to where we were his long strides covering the distance easily as he burst through the tree line and pulled me to him. His lower arm rested on the small of my back as he used the other to hold my head to his chest as he hugged me tightly. "I thought I told you to get her out of here" he said just above a whisper in a disapproving but relived way. "Don't be angry at him" I mumbled into his chest not wanting Paul to get into trouble "I didn't want to go" I finished as Sam finally pulled back slightly allowing me a little breathing room. "Regardless" Sam began "Regardless nothing…" I finished for him "I wanted this to end tonight and I had to make sure it did. Besides - even if he had got me back to La Push, do you think I would have stayed there" I said challenging him as he let out an un-human growl. "Now I know you probably want to chastise me for being stupid and reckless…", "which you were" he quickly shot in "but I think the three of us have a lot to talk about and if you don't mind I would really like to get some sleep beforehand, with what remaining part of the night we have left." I finished ignoring Sam's comment and cuddling into his side and only then realizing the pain shooting up my arm as we began to start the journey back to Sam's house by foot. In my haste to get away from Paul I had quite possibly sprained my arm as I threw myself from his back and landed on it. Stupid and reckless – which Sam had quickly agreed too were definitely not the two words I had at the top of my list to describe my moment of fake bravado and idiocracy. But no matter how you looked at it one of two things was true; the meeting was over and I was still alive. God, just saying that in my head I felt this huge unknown weight lift off my shoulders allowing me to feel somewhat free and safe at the possibility of the complete unknown once again, a feeling that I had not felt since I was a little girl and my mother would wrap me up in her arms rocking me to sleep in front of our wooden fire as she sang native lullabies to lull me into a soft childlike slumber.

I let my mind wonder with my forgotten memory of my childhood past as Sam and Paul continued leading me through the dense forest the only words spoken from Paul who was complaining that it would be quicker to run back in their wolf forms and the rebuttal from Sam that I had already thrown myself off his back once tonight and that he wasn't going to risk another injury. I let the two squabble with each other for a bit, their argument moving on from my newest injury to arguing over who was going to deal with Burt and his crew the next day. As I leaned into Sam more I bumped my arm on a passing tree forcing me stiffen quickly in pain before continuing on. Both men had seen me tense and were now trying to discreetly assess my injuries but I would have none of it. I wanted the laughter, joking and silliness to be the only thing that I remember from the night and all else forgotten; at least until morning when we had all managed at least a couple hours of sleep and weren't running off adrenalin or my case painkillers. So with that I jokingly announced "You guys are _never_ going to believe the story I have to tell my class tomorrow…" I said with a genuine smile trying to lighten the mood up and earning two distinctively soft yet completely different chuckles in return as we continued on in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: There you have it for another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always I need to thank my BETA Kym for all the help and advice – muchly appreciated and any mistakes that are noticeable are all mine :-). To everyone that has posted a comment or liked added me – thank you. It is very much appreciated and what keeps me going. Anyway there are only a few more chapters left and I can't wait for you to all read what I have in mind.**


	18. Secret Messages

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **42,388 characters/ 8,103 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. Apologies again for the delay but I wanted to make sure I was 100% happy with how it turned out. Anyway here you go…

* * *

><p><strong>18. Secret Messages<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I laid wide awake in Sam's oversized bed watching as the morning sun began peeking its way through the slight gap of the heavily hung curtains at the end of the room leading onto his back porch. Memories of when we used to watch the odd sunset from our favorite spot out there came flooding back in. Granted back then the porch was half the size and in dire need of fixing but Sam would sit on the back steps, a thick woolen rug draped around his shoulders as I sat in between his legs leaning against his chest as he held me to him, a shared cup of hot coco in my hands as we talked about the life we wanted. Sam had always said that he wanted to go off to college and get a degree in psychology so that he could come back and help the reservation much like I had with teaching. We would spend hours on end just talking about what our futures might possibly hold as we watched the sun slink inch by inch below the tree line and the day turned into night. From Sam's back porch you could always hear the faint crash of the waves hitting the cliffs edge. The sound was so serene that we would just sit there holding onto each other for hours on end, no word need be spoken as just being with each other was enough.

It was a funny thing to think about. How my life had changed so much in the span of only a few short weeks. A couple of weeks ago I was happily unaware. My life was all about structure and simplicity. I knew what was expected of me and where I needed to be but now, well now I was in a world of unknown. A seemingly dangerous supernatural world where the legends of my tribe were true and affecting those who were once and possibly could be again - so close to me. I no longer knew what normal was. Or how many of our legends, or for that fact legends from other tribes - were actually true. What did it all mean and how was it at all possible and better yet a certain kind of species from that supernatural world had somehow become so infatuated on me that the events of the last twenty four hours had become a reality and resulted in an ultimatum at the clearing only a few hours earlier.

As soon as Sam and Paul had got me home Sam had insisted on cleaning me up for a second time as the bandage on my neck had begun to become loose and my arm was looking a bad shade of purple. With my arm now bandaged up, small band aids placed on all my cuts, and a couple of Asprin we made our way to the kitchen and upon entering Paul had placed a warm mug, smelling strongly of coffee in front of me as I took a seat at the kitchen bench. I took a sip of the warm beverage, not realising the urgent need I had to quench my unknown thirst. I had only just finished taking my first sip when both men decided that three thirty in the morning was the perfect time to sit down and have a discussion about everything that had happened. While I was more than eager to hear what they had to say, I was more concerned about salvaging what was left of the night and getting some much needed sleep. After much protesting on their behalf that everything needed to be out in the open once and for all – something I wholeheartedly agreed on – they conceded and agreed that the discussion could wait until tomorrow after we all had some rest. With that said and done I ended up being led back to the master bedroom under minor protest but a stern "I'm not asking" whispered in my ear made me relent. The two of us climbing into bed like no time had passed. Sam instantly falling asleep despite the day's events, a protective arm resting across my torso as he held me close. It had taken me a while to fall into the same slumber but eventually sleep came. I had only woken when an innocent stretch of my arms had resulted in a sharp shooting pain being sent straight to my shoulder.

I had instantly flinched at the pain, the jolt in my movement only shaking Sam from his sleep for a moment before he had fallen straight back into his slumber. I turned in the bed, making sure not to put any pressure on my sore arm as I took in the man sleeping next to me. Raising my hand I began to gently caress his cheek pushing a strand of hair that had fallen in his eyes back into place. I know that Sam had taken on a lot in the years since I had left but he seemed to be older than his years. He was still physically impressive although he seemed to have filled out some and toned up a lot. His hair wasn't completely un-kept but he could defiantly do with a trim up and his face no longer seemed the vibrant, colorful young man I had once known, instead replaced with a man who looked like he had the world on his shoulders and a burden at that.

Suddenly Sam's alarm clock went off, waking him up and alerting me to the fact that it was six o'clock in the morning. "Hey. Have you been awake long?" He asked through a stifled yawn as he rolled over and stretched himself out. "Not long – maybe an hour or so" I answered watching as he did so. "You couldn't sleep? Are you in pain?" he asked concerned taking me in as I pushed the covers back and began to get up. "You should have woken me" he said almost hurt. "I'm fine and I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you needed some sleep." I answered watching as the crestfallen look fell from his face. Shaking himself slightly, almost as if he was giving himself a mental pep talk, he finally stood up and began walking to the bedroom door. "Do you want to shower first while I get some breakfast started?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement before making my way towards the bathroom.

My mind was still a mess as I stood underneath the showerhead, the hot water trickling over my body causing a shrill sting of my open wounds to send a rush through my body. I just couldn't shake the feeling. Part of it was because of the realization that the things that seem to go bump in the night were real, but the thing that I was more confused about was how ok I actually was with everything. For some unknown reason and even though I was concerned about those bumps in the night that were out there – I was okay with it. Even though my brother and ex-boyfriend had seemingly walked back into my life even after all the precautions I took – I was okay with it. Even though there had been a family of supernatural beings that thought I was some weird doppelganger from their past and destined to be with them – I was okay with that. The fact that I was okay with all these things that should have otherwise had me running for the hills – well now that I wasn't okay with.

Stepping out from the shower I quickly dressed in some sweats, before checking my arm over and making my way to the kitchen where Sam and Paul had begun to cook. A tray stacked full of scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns sat cooked and waiting in the oven while another plate of toast sat on the counter with a hot pot of coffee just waiting for someone to serve it up. Walking in I grabbed some mugs from the drying rack and began pouring each of us a cup. Placing both Sam and Paul's down in front of them before grabbing some plates from the cupboard as if I had lived there my whole life and began serving what had already been cooked between the three plates stopping when the only thing left to go on the plates was the toast. Sitting down on one of the stools the boys finished off what they were doing before turning around and serving more of the eggs onto my plate obviously mistaking me for one of them then piling the rest between the two of theirs before grabbing more of the bacon and hash browns. I was honestly astounded at the amount these two could eat. I mean I have a healthy appetite and all but I had nothing on them. Watching as Sam took the seat next to me and Paul directly across the two began to inhale their food, finishing their plates in no time before going in for seconds while I was still barely half way through mine. On the outside we would have seemed like any other ordinary family just enjoying the morning rush but deep down the three of us knew the truth. It had been five minutes after they had finished their second serving of breakfast before Sam spoke up.

"Paul and I have been speaking while you were in the shower and we think that it would be best if you move closer to town or at least one of the pack, for protection" he said rushed almost as if he was scared of my reaction at the thought of him yet again dictating what would happen in my life before Paul cut in. "You could move back in with me – your room is still the same or I'm sure you will be more than welcome to stay here at Sam's" Paul offered. I looked at Sam for confirmation of what Paul was saying. "You're always welcome here" he simply offered sounding slightly vulnerable while standing in front of me. Part of me was infuriated at the audacity that these two men seemed to think they had the right to yet again make such a life changing decision without me like all those years before. Granted it wasn't quite on the same scale as before and I could actually see the logic behind their suggestion, but it still didn't suppress the sting of anger at the memory.

I was torn. My head and my heart were telling me different things. My head was screaming at me to protest, chuck a tantrum, throw something and just downright refuse on principal. But my heart kept chiming in and saying that they weren't asking to hurt me but to try and protect me. The confusion was overwhelming but trying to be as diplomatic as possible I just blurted "I want to stay with Paul – on a temporary basis. I'm not ready to give my place up – hell I don't want to give it up. But I can understand where you guys are coming from" I answered watching as Paul's face lit up slightly and Sam's seemed somewhat crestfallen. I couldn't stop the twinge of hurt that surfaced in my chest at hurting Sam by declining his unspoken offer. "It's just temporary" I offered not knowing why I needed to please him but placing my hand on his arm anyway to try and ease the hurt "– but I do need to go back there to grab some of my things" I finished removing my hand quickly as if I hadn't even done it while looking at Paul. Paul just nodded his head choosing to either ignore the interaction or plain missing it all together before chomping down the rest of his toast and gulping the remainder of his coffee. Placing his mug on the counter he wiped the breadcrumbs from his hands on his shorts and headed for the bathroom. "Let me wash up and then we can go get some stuff from your place. I can drop you off at school once we're done" he said ignoring both Sam and I, ultimately leaving the two of us alone in the kitchen.

A moment of pure silence passed before Sam began collecting the empty plates, taking them over to the sink and beginning to rinse them. I nervously picked at the remainder of my food, watching as he placed each plate carefully on the drying rack. We continued in silence for another five minutes before I finally had enough. "I didn't mean to hurt you" I said sincerely. Sam seemed to stop what he was doing and brace himself against the sink with his back still to me. "It's okay. I understand. I haven't given you any reason to take me up on my offer." He answered still sounding a little deflated "but there are still things that we need to discuss – important things. Just promise me that you won't - that you won't make a decision before hearing us, me out completely?" he said. I didn't even think before I agreed, my mind somewhat easing once again at the plain fact of pleasing him. Watching as Sam face lit up I couldn't suppress the smile from my face as Sam just pointed to the kitchen door where a newly showered Paul was walking through dressed and toweling off his damp hair. "You ready" he asked, easily falling back into the sibling rhythm we used to have before throwing the damp towel at Sam who easily caught it in one of his out stretched hands as he remained leaning against the sink.

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking through the front door of my house was like walking into a horror movie. While someone had come and disposed of all the broken glass and wood, and tried to straighten the place up for me it was still evident that something bad had happened here. Making my way past everything and to my room I quickly packed a bag of things, making sure I had enough stuff to last me a couple of nights before quickly changing into a clean long sleeved blouse and charcoal pinstripe pants. Making sure that the clothes covered the rope burn on my arms and legs I quickly applied some make-up. Making sure to strategically place some on my neck to try and cover some of the bruising there also before chucking on a pair of random heels and making my way back to the lounge room, bag in hand where Paul was currently glancing over a picture that had been knocked from the mantel piece. He pick up on the fact that I was there and turned around, a glint of something in his eye. "We need to get going or I'm going to be late for work" I said throwing my bag of clothes at him which he caught easily before grabbing a blazer and thick woolen scarf from the hallway closet, certain that it wouldn't look out of place given that the weather looked extremely overcast and would no doubt rain all day, before he ushering me out to his car.<p>

The excitement was still high as I entered the school. The news from the weekends win hadn't quite made the rounds of the school yet. All the students that had attended the competition were walking around so proud of what they had achieved but frustrated at not knowing how to express it to the other. It was almost as if they were afraid that saying the two simple words out loud of 'we won' would taint the win and somehow make them a laugh stock for dreaming of something that seemed so far out of reach and beyond their normal capabilities. I was determined to do something about it. They had earned the right to walk around proud and shame free of what they had done and that they had achieved something so wonderful and creative with the support of not only their school but their community. They deserved the recognition. Walking into my classroom I placed my bags down against the side of my desk when I noticed a letter folded in the middle of my desk. Opening it I found that I had been summons to the staff room as soon as school was over for an impromptu staff meeting, nothing unusual for our fearless leader Principal Lysbin but I planned on using the inconvenient meeting to my advantage and these kids would know that they were worth something by the end of it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, simmer down" I said putting my syllabus book on my desk and making my way to the blackboard "I know, I know. This is the last class of the day and you would rather be anywhere but here but I promise you – an hour won't kill you!" I declared to my final class of the day as I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the words 'T'ist'lial &amp; Q'wati' on the board before underlining it twice. "T'ist'lial &amp; Q'wati..." I said turning around and addressing the class "were two of the most influential legends within our tribe. Both are actually believed to be the reason why we are standing where we are today." I finished.<p>

"The most well-known myth in our tribe is the creation myth. The creation myth is about the origin of the tribes within in this area and involves a hero named Q'wati. In English, he is commonly known as the Transformer." I started quickly grabbing each of the children's attention.

"The Q'wati was almost like a teacher. He told the people how they should live, how to build houses and how to survive. Without the Q'wati's words, the tribes wouldn't have survived or prospered. But the Q'wati did not only influence the creation of people, he influenced the creation of animals." I said in my best story telling voice still at the front of my class

"One day, he came upon Beaver sharpening his knife and asked him what he was sharpening it for. Beaver told him that he was planning on killing Q'wati. In response, Q'wati stuck the knife Beaver was sharpening into Beavers tail and told him that he will always have the knife stuck in his tail. From his alone he could only slap the water with his tail and had to dive whenever anyone came near." I continued pausing for effect as I let the enormity of the part-tale sink in. I began a slow walk around the room, weaving in and out between the students who sat mesmerized at their desks waiting for more.

"Later, on Q'wati came across Deer who also admits that he is planning on killing Q'wati. Q'wati takes the shell Deer is sharpening and plunges it into his ears telling Deer that from now on, he will be afraid of people and run away from them, only stopping to look back." I continued momentarily stopping in my tracks at Kebi's desk and taking the ruler that he had begun to absent mindedly tap on his desk, out of his hand before continuing with the tale.

"Next, the Q'wati comes to the Q'wayi't'soxk'a river, but he finds no people." I said with a puzzled tone. "He spits on his hand and rubs them together…" I continued mimicking the actions with my own hand "…and removing the dead skin. As the dead skin falls into the water, people begin to appear. He tells the people that the name of the tribe is Q'wayi't'sox and that they should live there. The Q'wati then reaches the Quileute land and also doesn't see any people, but instead sees two wolves. The Q'wati transforms the wolves into people and he tells the people that they shall be brave and strong." I finished, making sure to put emphasis on the parts that I wanted the students to take away with them.

"It is thought that Q'wati was so pleased with himself for creating the first Quileute that he changed all the wolves into Quileute and that is why no wolves can be found in Washington." I summarized slowly making my way to my desk.

"Another legend that is very popular in amongst our tribe is the tale of when T'ist'lial got very angry and caused the ocean to rise. When the water began to cover things, the Quileute got into their boats but the waters rose for four days." I said just as the class room door opened and Sam walked in saying nothing at all but still drawing the attention of every student in the room, each seemingly mesmerized and scared at the same time by his presence. He made his way to the back of the classroom and positioned himself on the edge of the bookshelf, his arms crossed over his chest and his long legs stretched out in front of him, his boots hooking over the other. I shot him a confused look, silently questioning the unexpected visit but silently praising the please feeling his presence bought me as my eyes drank in his t-shirt covered torso and denim clad legs. A glimpse of his hand giving me a small wave inviting me to continue had me coming back to reality hard.

"Th-the water rose until the very tops of the mountains were only covered with water." I started again, my weaving in and out of the desk recommencing as I drew the students attention from Sam and back to me. "…The Quileute in their boats sailed wherever the wind currents carried them as they had no way to direct themselves. There was no sun, no land and after four days the water receded. But by now the people were scattered and when they reached land, some of the people had docked at the Hoh reservation; while others landed at Chemakum and Makah reservations. So they lived there from that time on and only a few succeeded in finding their way back to Quileute. But it is believed that this is how our neighboring tribes came to be." I concluded as I made my way back to my desk, my heels clicking as I did so.

"I want you to all pick one mythical creature from our tribes' history, research it and one of its tales. I want you to write a thousand word essay on the creature of your choice. I want to know its origins, its attributes" I said summarizing the class's task. "Each one of our legends has an important life lesson that can be used in today's world. I want to know what that lesson is and how you think we can use it in today's everyday life" I finished up before making my way back down to the end of the classroom.

"Use this remaining time to figure out which legend you want to base your essay on" I announced not looking at any of my students but directly at Sam as one by one they cautiously began to get up and grab some of the text books I had provided on our legends, flicking them open easily and perusing them for their chosen legend when Sam spoke.

"You're really good with them" he said with a proud tone to his voice as I let the moment passed and his compliment sink in "Thank you" I answered before asking quizzically "… but what are you doing here?" Sam just shot me that killer smile that made all the girls go weak at the knees and the men run for cover before answering "You don't have a car. I thought you might need a lift to Paul's and then – we could talk". I honestly hadn't been listening to a word he had said my eyes instead focusing on his lips. "I-I do need a lift home" I said tearing my eyes away from Sam and reminding myself of where I was. "But did you have to come an hour early" I finished waiting for his answer. He just chuckled again before answering. "Well I didn't want you to be waiting out in the rain now did I" he said with a slight hint of playfulness in his tone just as the bell rang and the students began to shove all their belongings haphazardly into their bags. "Your essay will be due in two weeks" I yelled over the noise of students entering the hallway where others were slamming their lockers shut and talking loudly as one by one my class began to spill out into the corridor. As soon as the last student was out of the room and the classroom door had shut I returned by attention to the man who sat quietly in front of me.

"I-I ah, have a staff meeting." I said shaking myself out of the trance that was his eyes. "If you don't mind waiting, it should only take fifteen-twenty minutes' tops". Sam just nodded his head not wavering from his spot all playfulness gone. "You're welcome to wait here if you'd like" I continued walking back to my desk and beginning to gathering some of my things. Sam didn't say anything as I took one final look to make sure he was alright, instead just picking up a book that had been lying next to him and flicking it open as I exited the room and hurriedly made my way to the staff faculty room. I was in such a rush that I almost collided with Jason – the workshop teacher. A short awkward apology later and we were both entering the room just in time for the meeting to start. Kimball waved at me from the other side of the room, inviting me to come and join him at a table that he had managed to secure. I made my way over and took a seat between him and Lucy – the Home Economics teacher while saying a hushed _'hi'_ as Kate began the meeting.

"Alright, thank you for all coming on such short notice. I promise to make this short and sweet. I want to kick things off with the new state school statistics. I guess congratulations are in order. Our attendance is up by eighteen percent and our overall academics by fifteen percent. I think it goes without saying that even though the stats are low – this is a big step in the right direction for the school. Secondly I would like to report that Bella's music class has one first place at the Washington State Regional Music Competition that was held over the weekend. First prize was a total of one hundred and twenty thousand dollars. Eighty thousand of which will be presented to the school." She announced a slight smile but overall annoyed look on her face. The small assembly of teachers clapped and congratulated me quickly before Kate continued. "Yes, yes we are all very proud of their achievement and this brings me to the final item on our agenda. We will be holding an assembly tomorrow afternoon. The prize money will be presented to the school community and Bella's class will give us a sample of their little winning performance." She announced making it news to not only me but everyone else. "Which means that the tribes Chief and council will all be present here tomorrow. The Chief will also be expecting to meet with each of you again for an update on how the students are going in your individual classes. I am expecting that you will all be prepared to answer any and all of his questions" She concluded sternly before dismissing us all.

"Soooo – how have you been?" Kimball asked, stopping me as I started to get up, making an informal reference to the small cuts on my lip and eyebrow. "I've been good – just got a little clumsy in my sleep deprived state" I replied attempting to joke while keeping my answer short and sweet. I wasn't really certain how to answer his underlying question and also ease him like I had Sam earlier. Better yet I didn't have the overwhelming need to. He stared at me for a moment longer, deciding that he wasn't going to get any more information from me before asking "So Bella. Jessica and I are going out for drinks on Wednesday night with a couple of other people, if you would like to join. I know she has missed you and would love to catch up" Kimball offered. "So that's going well then?" I asked in a rush and a little too bluntly. A goofy love struck smile spread on Kimball's face before he answered "I'm Happy. I'm really really happy". Smiling to myself I quickly told him that I was happy for him. I thought for a moment, given the current state of my life was it particularly safe to go out for a couple of drinks? Not completely knowing the answers for myself, I told him that I appreciated the invitation and would try to make it, but I couldn't guarantee anything. Getting slightly buzzed at my response I politely excused myself telling him that I had someone waiting for me and heading back to my classroom.

"I'm sorry about that, I got held up with one of the other teachers" I said to Sam rushing back into the room. "That's fine" he said happily his legs resting comfortably on top of my desk as he slammed the book he was reading shut and putting it down. I walked over and shooed him out of the way as I finished collecting my things. "So what's the plan now?" I asked uncertain of what to do but guessing that he would have some sort of idea. "I figured we could go to the dinner and grab some food, then head over to Paul's, well yours and Paul's and finally have that talk. There's a lot of things that we need to discuss" he said slightly cryptically.

"Mmm… something for us to all look forward to" I answered sarcastically as I took one final glance of the room before announcing that I was packed and ready to go. Sam jumped up from my desk chair and pushed it back into its rightful place as I began heading out to the parking lot, the tall dark and slightly imposing man right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lahotes' House<strong>

* * *

><p>The calmness of my nerves began to dissipate into complete apprehension the moment the tyres of Sam's truck began to crunch onto the gravel driveway that had once been my home, my sanctuary from the big wide world that was beyond the boundaries of the tribe. My eyes became fixated on the house as Sam pulled us up alongside the front of the porch, the vehicle finally coming to a stop just as the rain decided to come down on us hard. Staring out the window I watched as the heavy rain drops pelted the green grass and shrubbery of the garden. The force almost causing the droplets to bounce up again. The view was spectacular and the sound mesmerizing as it hit the top of the metal roof luring me back into a false sense of calmness.<p>

The hard sound of the door closing awoken me to the fact that Sam had climbed out of the truck and was making his way up the stairs with three large brown take away bags from the dinner in his hands before making his way through the door. Deciding to follow suit I grabbed my book bag and hand bag, throwing them over my shoulder as I picked up the remaining three take away bags and opened the door, making a run around the truck and rushing to the front door only to be stopped mid-way up the steps by Paul who grabbed the three bags I was juggling with from my arms before helping me the rest of the way to the front door. He quickly ushered me inside mumbling something about catching pneumonia with my luck before racing down the hallway and into the kitchen. Uncertain of what to do I stood awkwardly silent until he quickly returned holding a towel out for me to dry off with before turning and heading back into the kitchen - assumingly to dry himself off. I slid my bags from my shoulder and left them at the front door as I began to slowly walk further into the house, grabbing parts of my damp hair and ringing it out into the towel as I went.

It was a very surreal feeling; almost like walking into a time warp as I made my way inch by inch down the hallway and past a thousand or more memories from my childhood. The pale yellow wallpaper that had little daisies decorated along the bottom – my mother's favorite flower – was still plastered on the wall, small parts missing here and there from child's play when Paul and I were younger. The hand-made hallway table that had been given to my parents as a wedding present still stood haphazardly up against part of the wall, most likely from me knocking it with my bags in my rush to leave all those years earlier; a thick layer of dust now coating the top of it as my finger easily left a print as I ran my finger across the smooth edge. I had never understood how my mother could keep such an item given what she had been through with my Dad but she had always said it was 'too much of a personal gift to give away'. A molding leading into my mothers' old room had pen markings scribbled up one side of it, a record of Paul and me growing through the years. A small smile graced my face as I remember how much of a competition it used to be as to who was the taller sibling – something I think Paul won hands down now. The smile faded from my face as I moved to the next room, opening the door cautiously as if the action would somehow harm me.

My breath escaped me as if someone had knocked me hard in the stomach, forcing me to lean up against the doorframe as I took the room before me in. The same posters hung on the lilac covered wall, a little faded from time but mostly in the same condition they had been left. The dresser had draws chaotically open with clothes spilling out of some and shoes kicked lazily in front of it. My eyes were drawn to the bedside table and bed where a photo of Sam and I sat proudly on display. The only other item left there was an old lamp. The bed was made with a worn brown teddy bear placed neatly up against the pillows and my two bags that I had packed earlier that morning had been placed on the ratty old trunk that sat at the end of the double bed. "I couldn't bring myself to touch it" Paul said standing behind me, scaring me out of my mind. "It feels so weird to be back" I answered softly not certain of my voice. Paul seemed to take that in for a moment before telling me that the food was set up in the kitchen and that I should join them before he and Sam ate it all. I just nodded my head before closing the wooden door and following him to the kitchen.

The smell of burgers was almost overwhelming as I walked into the kitchen, like what I had seen so far of the rest of the house, the kitchen also seemed untouched from the state I had left it in – except for the fact that it looked like it was the only room in the house that had actually been lived in since I left. Pulling out a seat from the table I sat down and grabbed myself a burger, placing it on the plate which had been laid out for me before grabbing the soda and a glass and pouring myself a drink. Sam and Paul watched me carefully before seemingly doing the same except the only difference being that they piled their plates with five or more burgers and all the fillings. I took a couple of bites of my burger before finally asking the question that had been whirling around in my head since that morning and had stuck with me all day. "How is this possible? I know you can… change into – I mean I saw it with my - but wolves. That's what you are right? That's what you – become? How?" I said going off into a quick rant as the two large men at the table stopped eating suddenly. Paul was still mid bite so Sam was the first to speak. He cleared his throat like he always did when he was uncomfortable with something before answering. "We're not certain of the how but the council believe that only direct ancestors of Taha Aki carry the shape shifter gene." He finished looking directly at me. "Does this mean that I could – I mean Paul is, so could I?" I said looking between the two of them a little panicky. "We don't know" was Paul's simple reply as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "For years it was believed that only the men who were descendants could change, but then Leah Clearwater phased." He said. "Is that what you call it – when you change?" I asked stupidly my mind still on the fact that it could happen to me. "Yes" they said in unison watching as I took what information I had so far in.

"Are you the firsts? To phase." I continued, swallowing the feeling of not wanting to really know but needing too in the pit of my stomach. "We were the firsts to phase of the current pack, but there have been others before us" Paul answered. "When – when did it actually happen?" I asked looking both men in the eye, fairly certain of what their answer would be but needing to hear it anyway. For the first time since we had been reunited Paul couldn't meet my eye and Sam was beginning to clear his throat again – both avoiding the question. "When" I asked again bluntly as I began to get angry at the memory. "It was right before I moved out/ the September before we broke up" they answered at the same time. I felt my throat fall to my gut. In my head I knew what Paul's answer would be but hearing Sam say it, hearing them say it made it hurt all that much more. I was on the brink of tears when Sam' voice cut through the memory of the night they had both left me for good. "Bella. You have to believe me when I say we never meant to hurt you…" I let out an almighty scoff "Well you did a fine job of not hurting me" I cut in, let a few tears slip free before hastily wiping them away with my hand. "We didn't – honest. If anything – we thought we were protecting you" Paul said still not meeting my eye. Sam got up from his spot at the table and pulled the chair from beside me out. Taking a seat he cautiously grabbed my hand in his own and forced me to look at him. "Bells. You have to understand that at the time we thought we were doing the right thing. We thought we were protecting you. When I phased the Council ordered me to stay away from you." he said sighing in frustration. He stopped and seemed to gather himself before continuing "I'm not explaining this right." He said more to himself than anyone else.

Taking a deep breath he started again. "Do you remember the tribal dance?" he asked looking directly at me as I nodded my head in response as the memory of our eight month anniversary came flooding its way back into my memory. "Do you remember how things had been tense between us and asking me if I felt alright and then checking me for a temperature? Do you remember taking me home thinking I had a fever?" he continued questioning me as I just looked on nodding my head. "Well that night after I dropped you home the fever got worse. So much so that I blacked out and the last thing I remember is running into the woods on all four legs. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater came and tried to calm me down but once they did I was blindsided by what they told me I was and how I had new responsibilities. They ordered me to stay away from you for your safety. Our wolves are the most volatile when we first phase. I could have hurt or even killed you by accident because I hadn't got my wolf under control yet. They told me… I was told that until I got it under control I wasn't allowed to see you. I didn't want to – Bella you have to believe that. But I was confused and scared that I would hurt you. So I did what they asked. Hell it took me six hours after that to calm down enough so that I was able to phase back to my human self." He said stopping to look up at Paul, his hand still holding tight to mine.

"I was determined to get my wolf under control and make things up to you – and for a while there I did. Things weren't great between us, and I know that's on me, but I was trying. Trying to be the leader that everyone expected of me while keeping the promises I made to you. But then Paul phased and I was angry at the council, the Elders and the legends for taking the only remaining family you had away from you. I worked myself up so much so that they ordered me to leave you for good - to let you get on with your life. So I did. I could no longer give you the life you wanted and by letting you go you had a chance. A chance of getting to live out all those things we had planned and move on with your life. But then the others phased and the council believed that something big was coming. We are the biggest pack our tribe has ever had and they had premonitions that more was to come. I'm not proud of what I did but I did it because I thought I was protecting you. I never meant any of what I said" he finished almost pleadingly. "Is that why you left me?" I said looking directly at Paul with tears streaming down my face "...because of Billy Black and the council?" I continued ignoring Sam. Paul finally looked me in the eye, his own on the verge of tears as he finally said "Yes". We sat there for what felt like an eternity as they let me get my head around what that had just told me, my eyes memorizing ever single line on my hands as I did so. "Am I safe - now I mean?" I asked quietly finally breaking the silence in the room. The two men seemed to contemplate this for a moment before Sam answered. "Yes – from both us and anyone else."

"We phase to protect our tribe from the cold ones – vampires…" Paul began from across the table "The Cullens" Sam added "and since you are a part of this tribe, a special part of this tribe, we will protect you with our life" Paul finished before pushing his chair back and getting up. "Bells, we have a lot to make up for – we know that and we want to do that. So this is us taking that first step. Just give us the chance to make it up to you." He said pleadingly before continuing. "Anyway Sam can fill you in on the rest, I should really go and check in on Embry and Quil. I should be back in half an hour" he said more to Sam than me before walking out of the room. I watched on in almost stunned silence as my brother walked out of the house leaving me alone with Sam. It's not like I felt uncomfortable or anything, quite the opposite really, I just couldn't believe that he could just up and leave again after the conversation we just had. Sam seemed to read my mind. "He still hates the council for what they ordered us to do. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that he has forgiven himself for what he said to you that night" he said excusing Paul's behavior. "And you?" I asked looking him dead in the eye "Have you forgiven yourself for that night?" Sam seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for the way I acted that night or the things I said" he answered with complete sincerity.

I wasn't certain how to react to that. Sam and Paul both appeared to be completely beaten up by what had happened. I couldn't completely disregard what had happened between us, but I definitely had a new appreciation for what happened that night. And the Council. I was so furious at Billy Black. He was like a father to me and to find out that he was responsible for everything that happened. "What did Paul mean by me being a special part of this tribe?" I asked pushing my anger back down for the time being. Sam suddenly got serious. Sitting up straight in his chair and looking me dead in the eye he asked "Have you ever heard about imprinting?" I racked my brain thinking back on all our legends, trying to come up with anything about imprinting but falling short. Shaking my head he continued "Imprinting is something that happens to wolves when they find their other half – their soul mates. It bounds them together. The wolf sees nothing but his imprint. He will do anything to protect and please her." He said letting my hand drop for the first time since picking it up. "Okay then. What does that have to do with me?" I asked still confused. "Because – well because you're an imprint. You're my imprint" he finished looking at me with complete trepidation. I sat there frozen. Once again letting everything sink in yet again uncertain of what to make from what Sam had just told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Anything you want it to" He answered quickly. "I can be whatever you want. A friend, brother, lover – you name it and I will do it" he continued. "You – you get no say in it. You're just stuck with me" I said hurt laced in my voice at the prospect that Sam was once again being forced into something he had no choice over. He chuckled to himself, the sweet familiar tone washing over me as he raised his hand to my face, letting his hand stroke over my cheek his fingers tracing the dried path of my fallen tears before he held my chin. "I have always loved you. With or without this imprint – you are my choice. You have always been my choice" he answered with such intensity. His eyes held mine and I could see that he meant what he said. I would have been his choice without the imprint. We would have had the life that we had planned to have all along. The last four years of my life wouldn't have happened.

But as much as I wanted to just fall into his arms and tell him that everything would be alright - I couldn't. I sure as hell knew that I wanted to confront the Council and I knew that for the time being I would be living with Paul again. But for now all I could give them – hell all I could give him was that I needed time. I needed time to take it all in. To digest everything they had said and to re-think everything that I had ever thought while re-examining everything that happened. I needed time to figure out what my next move was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>So there you have it for another chapter. We are coming close to the end of the story with only a few more chapters left; so I would love to (like always) hear what you think about the chapter and the possible outcomes. Until next time…


	19. Heat of The Moment

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **18,390 characters/ 3,449 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **I know, I know and I am so sorry. But I lost my muse for this story for a while there and as hard as I tried I just couldn't force it out. But here it is – the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>19. Heat of the Moment<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I had retreated to my bedroom after spending the remainder of the evening alone with Sam. It had been nice albeit a bit awkward as he went through all the ins and outs of being a shape shifter such as their enhanced hearing, sight, healing and more importantly strength. We had talked for hours on what an 'imprint' meant and what being the Alpha to eight unruly, testosterone filled werewolves actually entailed. It had given me a lot to think about in a very short amount of time and I was becoming slightly overwhelmed. I complained of an oncoming headache and lack of sleep to leave Sam in the lounge room in an attempt to try and gain some sort of space. I figured that I could try attempt to process everything I had been given but my attempt had failed as Sam insisted on coming in and checking on me every five minutes to make sure I was alright. In the end I was forced to feign sleep just to try and get some peace.

Twenty minutes later, after tossing and turning in my old bed, I hear the old rusty metal from the front door slamming softly against the worn wooden frame as the echo rang loud and clear throughout the house alerting me to the fact that Paul had returned home from wherever it was he had gone. I quietly got out from under my rugs and tip toed to edge of my door, stopping when the sound of muffled voices floated through from under. I strained myself trying to make out what was being said, but failing miserably before the echo of the front door shutting rang clear through the house again. I waited a moment for any sign of movement before turning and quietly making my way back to the sanctuary of my bed when a knock on my bedroom door made me jump ten feet high and let out an almighty squeak. Paul chuckled mostly to himself not waiting for an invitation as he slowly opened the door to take in the sight of me in the middle of my room with my hand clasped over my chest at the shock.

"Sorry" he said still quiet amused "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright" I answered back easily trying to feign anger at him but failing with the ecstatic look on his face.

"Sam said you weren't feeling well – I just wanted to check and make sure you didn't need anything" he said as I smiled at him grateful for the thought.

"It's not necessary, I'm fine you guys just overwhelmed me a little." I replied a little bashfully. It wasn't really a stretch of truth by any means but I was still embarrassed none the less.

"Yeah we tend to do that" he continued chuckling slightly to himself at first before I joined in with his elated laugh. As the laughter died down Paul and I stood there for a moment, neither of us really certain what to say or do. "Is there anything I can do to help" Paul finally asked breaking the silence "with all the overwhelmingness of it all" he clarified. I thought to myself but there were just too many questions and so many things that didn't make sense for me that I wasn't even certain I would know where to begin.

"Tell me about it – what it's like, to be a wolf I mean" I finally blurted out figuring all the how and why's could wait for another time. I had waited five years, what was another night or two.

Paul seemed initially taken aback by my request, probably from not really expecting that question from me as he gathered himself together and made his way completely into my room. Sitting down next to me on the bed he stared straight ahead at my askew dresser before simply answering with "Amazing". I watched as he seemed to go off into some far–away place with an awe struck but overly happy look on his face before he seemed to come back to the moment and continued. "It was painful at first but once I got used to it I finally felt – free. Like I could actually step out from his shadow and be the brother that you always needed since we no longer had-"

"Anyone" I finished for him sadly knowing full well what he was referring to as I looked him dead in the eye, watching the rush of pride fall from his face and was instantly replaced with a distant look of guilt that was unfounded but undoubtedly there and in that moment I understood. I finally understood for the first time just how much of a burden had been placed on Paul ever since our father had left us and I suddenly felt ashamed.

Thinking back Paul had always been so certain of himself, strong and caring yet strict and protective all at the same time. He had kept up his studies and worked odd jobs around the tribe to help keep us going before he settled on the job with the construction crew. He was tired all the time but always made the effort when it came to me. It used to drive me insane that he never took better care of himself – leaving for work early, coming home late, working on little to none sleep and it worried me so much so that I stepped up when our mother had passed. All he had ever tried to do was keep it all together so that he could keep us together. For so long he had portrayed this man who was trying to keep his family together but behind it all he was secretly fighting an internal debate something I had selfishly never once considered.

In the overall scheme of things I had been the lucky one. All I had ever known my entire childhood was my mother who was beautiful, loving, full of life, caring & proud while my brother was strong, determined, stubborn yet witty at the drop of a hat, caring beyond belief and overprotective like no other. All he had ever known was a verbally abusive mother, demeaning, alcoholic for a father with a mother who according to his father could do no right. Neither of them had ever talked about him after that time and I knew better than to push the subject.

Paul looked at me remorse written all over his face. "Bella I'm –"

"Sorry, yes I know but- you don't need to be" I said realizing that even though he and Sam had hurt me all those years ago, I had also inadvertently hurt him and it was time to start making amends. I was tired of being angry, tired of always being so strong. I wanted my family back, so without hesitation I leaned over and pulled Paul into a hug shocking him at first with his hands resting unsure on my back as I pulled him to me before he eased up and pulled me in for a deep crushing embrace. "I know you had your reasons for doing what you did but you're not like him. You never were and will make sure you never will be. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed it and I'm sorry that all that responsibility fell back on you – but I'm here now so can we just put it all behind us…" I said into his shoulder. "I want my family back" I whispered as we sat there holding each other for what felt like forever. He didn't immediately reply but eventually I could feel the tell-tale signs of him nodding his head into my neck before pulling back, the happy tears sliding down both our faces as we came to a silent understanding.

"So you wanna tell me more about this wolf thing" I said casually wiping the tears from my face as we gathered ourselves.

"I thought Sam explained.." he started.

"He did – well he tried." I answered as a flash of Sam fumbling nervously with his words tried to explain to me how he actually went from man to wolf crossed my mind, causing me to smirk at the recollection " – but I want to hear it from you" I said elatedly.

"Ah okay." He started moving himself backwards so that he was resting more comfortably on the bed. "Well I guess you know the basics.." he started leaning against the wall and getting himself comfortable as he pulled me with him, the two of us easily falling back into old patterns as he began explaining his first transformation from man to beast with complete animation.

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella tried to riffle up some false enthusiasm as she walked to the auditorium in preparation of the assembly. She had stayed up until 2:00am talking with Paul, the two of them reinstating their childhood bond by needing to find out everything that happened to the other in the years since she had left – needless to say today had been one of the longest days of her life with the two and half coffees she had gulped down in succession not taking affect until she had been standing in line at 'Bobby's Classics' getting some items for her class to put her plan into action.<p>

As she navigated her class to a free row of seats midway down the aisle Bella noted the Chairman of the competition - Luke Morgan standing up front near the stage talking animatedly with Kate and some of the Council members. Bella easily picked out Billy and the other Elders - Old Quil & Harry - huddling around the man as if he was some new toy to play with while some of the members of the council – Sam, Paul, Jacob & Jarrod sat back and waited impatiently for the assembly to start – a bored look on each of their faces. I began directing the students into the seats, only having to reprimand a few students who thought that pushing at each other to get the 'better' seat was ideal causing Sam and Paul to turn around and easily pick me out. Shooting them a short smile I returned my attention back to my class and took a seat at the end of the aisle. As I waited for the assembly to begin I looked around and noted that over seventy five percent of the room was beginning to fill with students who were all talking and joking amongst themselves. Deep inside I felt an overwhelming feeling of pride shooting through me at the small victory. It was one thing to be told that attendance was up but it was an entirely different thing to actually see it with my own two eyes. It meant we were finally starting to get through to the kids and that was something I was damn sure going to be happy about.

Five minutes later and Kate was walking up the steps of the stage and making her way across to the old podium before welcoming everyone. "Good afternoon everyone and welcome" she started in her most authoritarian voice as possible causing Bella to laugh softly to herself knowing full well that it was all for show in recognition of the days special guests. "Today's assembly marks the beginning of a new era for La Push High." She continued pausing for effect. "Our school much like our tribe is rich in tradition and it is with this assembly that we look to our traditions to connect us to our past and point us to our future." She finished looking down into the audience making eye contact with a few of the Elders before continuing.

"Each day, you will come into contact with dozens of people who are here to support you in your endeavors. Please remember to take a moment to thank the friend who helped you with a particularly challenging math homework problem late at night, or the diner worker who smiled at you just when you needed encouragement, or the teacher who ignited your passion for a particular subject or sport. A simple "thank you" goes a very long way in a community where we live and work together so closely." She said strongly with conviction.

The message itself was one that Bella was glad the children were hearing for possibly the first time in their lives regardless of how fake it actually sounded being delivered in that moment by Kate. "At our school, we realize that to prepare our students for the worlds demands we need to help them understand the issues, challenges and rewards of experiencing diversity in its many forms." She continued pausing again for dramatic effect. "Could I please have Ms. Littlesea come to the front" She said as I instantly felt all eyes focus on me watching with curiosity as I stood from my seat and slowly began making my way to the front of the auditorium passing my brother, Sam and the Elders before climbing the stairs to the stage and standing patiently next to Kate not really sure what to expect. "Mr. Morgan" Kate continued addressing the man himself as she indicated for him to also join us on stage without any further indication.

"Ms. Littlesea and her music class attended the sixth annual Regionals Music competition which was held in Port Angeles. Mr. Morgan here –" Kate said gesturing towards the small man who was now standing next to me "is the chairman for the competition and was invited here today to say a few words" the principal finished as she stepped back to allow Mr. Morgan access to the podium as she took his position next to me all the while clapping her hands in welcome.

"Good afternoon everyone and thank you for having me here at your wonderful school. It is truly a delight to meet everyone here" he started full of gusto. "Six years ago I founded the Regional Music competition with my good friend Howard Cohen with the vision of bringing together the gifted on a world stage through music." He continued giving all those in attendance some background information. "This past weekend I had the divine pleasure in once again hosting the competition in which students from all over the state came and competed and I must say the magnitude of talent that was on display was extraordinary." He finished.

"Ms. Littlesea and your students should be extremely proud of the performance that was put forward and with that being said I would like to present Ms. Littlesea and La Push High School with this cheque for eighty thousand dollars for placing first in the overall competition." Luke continued while grabbing the massive novelty cheque that had been presented to me on the weekend and re-presenting it to me in a more ceremonial way by shaking my hand as the majority of the auditorium clapped their hands, shock written over majority of their faces while a few sat awe struck. I graciously shook Luke's hand as I took the cheque from him and waited as one of the other teachers took a photo to commemorate the moment. "Ms. Littlesea" he finally said gesturing for me to the podium.

Nodding my head I stepped forward. "Thank you Principal Lisbon and Mr. Morgan" I started nervously into the microphone not comfortable with being put on the spot. "I am happy to announce that Principal Lisbon has decided that the school will use some of the money that was won and put it towards upgrades on the computers in the tech lab, new instruments for the music room and upgraded seating for the football field. Now if I could please get Chief Black and the Elders to the stage" I said with a fake smile on my face as I watched Jacob stand and help his father onto the stage with Harry and Old Quil not far behind.

"On behalf of everyone here at La Push High School I would like to present Chief Black and the Tribe of La Push with a cheque for fifty thousand dollars" I finished clapping my hands as Luke handed the Elders another novelty cheque and shook Billy's hand. As quick as the flash from the teacher taking another photo Kate started ushering us off the stage before stepping behind the podium once more.

"Congratulations to Ms. Littlesea and her class once more and that concludes the assembly for this afternoon. Teachers you can now resume your scheduled classes" Kate finished. I waited and watched as one by one students and faculty members exited their rows and began walking single file out the doors. I was one of the last people to make my way out due to Luke stopping me to once again congratulate me on the classes success and to tell me that he expected to see me back next year – something I graciously promised.

I was just about out the door when I heard my name being called. "Bella! Bella wait" Billy shouted from the other end of the auditorium causing me to falter in my steps but ultimately not stop. "Bella please can we just have a moment" he tried again this time proving successful causing me to turn in my spot and wait for him to continue all the while holding the rage from the last two days in check, knowing full well that this was not the time nor the place for this discussion to happen.

"Despite everything that has happened I hope you will accept my and the Councils gratitude for what you have done here with the children and the tribe" Billy said sheepishly and a pleading look on his face.

"I don't need your thanks – or pity" I shot back harshly still trying to keep my temper in check.

"Bella please. I mean no disrespect or – " Billy tried again with an exasperated sigh.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think" I cut in coldly not really believing that they had the audacity to do this.

"Now young lady we are grateful for what you have done and we are sorry for what we did, but that is no way to talk to your Chief" Old Quil shot back. I knew I shouldn't have but I just couldn't keep it in any longer as I did a quick scan of the room to make sure that we were truly alone before I finally said my piece.

"That's classic coming from the three of you. Do you know what it feels like to have the two most important people in your world – your family – ripped from your life? To have to move away from the one and only place that made you feel safe? To have to get on with our life thinking that no one and nothing was worth living for? That nothing could or would make it better? –" I said raising my voice as I stepped closer to the men with each rhetorical question " – because I do and with no thanks to the three of you" I said as I ended up in front of the group of men.

"Now wait just a seco –" Harry started to say.

"No you wait." I continued not giving the other man a chance to speak. "In the last two days I have been stalked, kidnapped, beaten, bitten and had my world turned upside down all because the two most qualified people who could have prevented all that from happening, who should have prevented it weren't around because the Elders of my tribe thought it was safer for me?" I said angrily pointing out their errors in judgment " – or was it just that you didn't want an 'outsider' knowing your secrets?" I continued not giving up. "don't you think that had they been able to tell me, had they not been all but banished from my life – a lot of your problems wouldn't exist right now" I finished looking each man dead in the eye as the four wolves stood speechless behind the Elders.

"As far as I am concerned – Sam and I have things to work on but we will be fine, Paul and I are fine. The 'pack' and I are fine" I said gesturing to the men behind the elders "Look I appreciate the thanks and I will pass on your congratulations to my students – but we" I said a little too dramatically "are nothing" I finished satisfied that my point had been made before turning on my heel and making my way back to my classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: So that is it for this chapter and fear not I have already started on the next. I have to say thanks to Kym (as always) for helping me through the drought and not calling me crazy! Also a heads up we are heading down to the final twothree chapters. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and as always I would love to hear what you thought. xx**


	20. Right Now

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **17,631 characters/ 3,358 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **I know it has been a while since I last updated but like I said I have every intention to finish this and any other story I have written. With that said I have been hit by the creative bug and below is the second last chapter of this story. So no more mumbling and enjoy :-)

* * *

><p><strong>20. Right Now<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Heading straight home from work I dared not talk to anyone afraid that if I did I would snap and say something I would later come to regret. My anger was still running on a high from the earlier altercation with the Elders in the auditorium. I had spent the entire of my last class absent and grateful that I was able to have the students work silently on their term projects giving me time to let all my feelings from the last couple of days swirl around in my head. Now as I pulled my car to a stop out the front of my childhood home all I wanted to do was relax in a nice long hot bath with a bottle of wine and forget about everything that had transpired since my return to La Push.

Throwing my handbag onto the side table in the hallway as I entered the house I made my way into the kitchen and straight for the glass cabinet my mind silently thanking Paul for not changing much around the house since moving back in after I had left all those years back. Balancing the stem of a lone wine glass between my two fingers I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine that Kimball had given me earlier in the day, a congratulation for the success at the competition, before turning and making the short journey to the bathroom.

Stepping into the room I walked over to the bathtub and bent down to place the unopened bottle of wine and glass on the floor before reaching over and turning on the hot water faucet. Moving to the vanity I opened up the cupboard and searched around for some old bath salts that I had left there when I moved out, lucky enough to locate a few that had been pushed right to the back of the cabinet before turning and dropping them into the rising water. I quickly went to my room and grabbed my toiletries bag, pulling out a small bottle of bubble bath that I kept on hand, returning to the bathroom and squeezing a little into the tub before turning and closing the door. Flicking the lock into place I watched as the water level in the bathtub rose and bubbles began forming in uneven mountains. I quickly disrobed and made my way to the edge tentatively lowering my foot into the water and testing the heat before completely stepping in and submersing myself into the welcome cocoon of warmth. I made myself comfortable before tying my long mahogany locks up in a messy bun before reaching over and turning the faucet off. Resting my body back against the end of the tub I felt my muscles begin to relax as the steam washed over me. All my anxieties and fears from the last couple of days melted away into bittersweet nothings as I reached over the side and grabbed the bottle of wine and glass. Uncorking the top I poured a generous amount into the clear glass before replacing the bottle back down next to the tub. Taking a sip I closed my eyes and let my body sink back into the water feeling the bubbles rise above my chest as I let my mind wander into another universe – one that didn't consist of mystical creatures or interfering grumpy old men.

An hour later I stepped out of the tub with my body relaxed and mind rejuvenated as my hand automatically reached for one of the fluffy beige towels hanging on the wall and making quick work of drying my relaxed limbs off before wrapping it around my body and pulling the plug from the tub. Turning toward the door while untying my hair I picked up the empty glass and bottle and exited the room. Making my way to the kitchen I placed the empty items on the bench before starting the short trek to my bedroom to get dressed. Entering the hallway I was suddenly stopped as Paul and Sam came bursting through the front door – boyish laughs escaping them as they made their way towards the kitchen before suddenly stopping in their tracks by the realization of my presence.

"Jesus Christ" Paul yelled a little too flamboyantly as he noticed my state of undress and covered his eyes like a child before turning away from me.

"Sorry" I yelled embarrassed as my hand rose to the top of the towel to make sure that it was securely in place as I quickly darted past the two men, my body accidently brushing against Sam's as I headed for my room and slammed the door shut. Leaning with my back against the door I waited for the flush of embarrassment to die from my cheeks before heading towards the still unpacked bags on my bed and pulling out an old pair of track pants and sweatshirt before quickly putting them on and slowly making my way back out into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you found some clothes" Paul said jokingly taking a swig of his newly opened beer when he saw me enter the room.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I'm used to living by myself. I didn't think you would be home this early" I said sheepishly as I joined him and Sam at the kitchen table before reaching across and snatching Paul's beer from his hand and taking a quick sip. The familiarity coming easy between the two of us as I placed the cold beverage back in front of him.

"Don't worry about it." Paul replied looking amused as he picked the beer up and took another swig unfazed. "I guess I've got a little stuck in my own habits as well." He finished smiling as I slipped into the vacant chair next to Sam.

We all just sat there for a moment, enjoying the moment of peace before Sam spoke up. "Did you mean what you said earlier? In the auditorium to the elders?" he asked.

Raising my eyes from my hands I looked both men dead in the eye before speaking with complete conviction. "Every single word".

"So no more council?" Paul question with doubt in his voice.

"No more council" I simply replied nonchalantly as I returned his quizzical gaze.

"That's fine with me. They deserve it" Paul declared rather loudly before standing up and making his way to the pantry. "You guys hungry? I could really go for some food right now" he asked as he opened the door and began digging around for something to eat. Watching on with complete amusement my attention was torn away when Sam shifted in his chair to also watch my brother in his hunt for a snack our eyes met and seemed to lock in place.

"Do you want me to cook us something" I offered quietly my eyes remaining locked with Sam's brown ones as Paul continued with his hunt. A crash from inside the pantry tore our eyes apart in a haste as a flour covered Paul emerged unfazed.

"Nah its fine." Paul said unaware of the private moment he had interrupted between Sam and I as he headed towards the hallway. "How about I just head to the diner and pick us up some burgers" he continued not actually waiting for either of us to reply as he headed for the door leaving a trail of small white flakes behind him.

"You were great today" Sam said not wasting anytime now that we were alone.

"I was – great today?" I asked confused, not quite certain of what he was trying to say.

"That ahh – that didn't come out right" he quickly corrected "what I meant was. You were good today at the assembly and with the council" he finished as he fumbled to his feet causing his chair to knock over and making me laugh slightly at his uneasiness. Sam stopped what he was doing and collected himself before bending down and picking the fallen chair up. A few seconds passed before a chuckle escaped his lips causing me to laugh a little harder.

"You want to know if what I said about us back at the auditorium is true or not – right? I finally said as our laughter began to simmer down. "That's what you really want to ask" I stated as Sam sat back down and refused to meet my eye clearly not comfortable with the change of subject and the possibility of what I might say. "I meant it. All of it." I answered honestly. "There are things that we need to work out and that will take time but all in all – we are okay" I finished as Sam finally met my eye.

"We're okay" he echoed to himself as if he didn't quite believe what I was saying.

"We're okay" I repeated reaching over and placing my hand over the top of his large brown one. He looked down at our touching hands as realization of what I said sank in the look of pure euphoria gracing his rather masculine features as we finally started to move past what had happened.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked uncertain, the question not foreign to me.

"I've actually been thinking about that." I said looking at him as he stared back with a surprised look.

"You have" he asked incredulous.

"Yes and I keep coming back to the same conclusion." I answered. "I think we should start over. Date again." I answered as he looked at me with pure confusion. "We know each other as the hard up love struck teenagers we were but we are practically strangers to each other now as adults." I clarified before giving him the time to allow my suggestion to truly sink in.

"So we date" he asked with the hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"We date" I replied with earnest.

"When?" he asked like lightening causing me to think for a moment.

"How about two nights from now. Friday" I offered still not wanting to rush into anything as I needed time to get settled back into living with Paul but also not wanting to keep Sam in limbo as we had already lost so much time together.

"Friday? Yeah I can do Friday. What do we do? Where do we go?" he asked nervously.

"What would you normally do on a first date?" I answered watching him carefully as he thought for a moment and his mind worked through the various scenario's before his face got a shot of recognition and excitement.

"Alright. Friday at eight. I will pick you up." He said his previous hint of uncertainty gone and replaced by sheer ecstasy as he relaxed back into his chair and picked up his beer. The two of us relaxing into each other's company as we awaited Paul's return.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7.47pm<strong>

For the first time in six years I stood nervously in front of the bathroom mirror twisting and turning to make sure everything was perfect. After two hours of picking and changing my outfit multiple times I had settled on a pair of jeans with a cute top and light jacket. In my mind I knew I was being ridiculous – this was Sam after all – but I wanted everything to be just right for our second 'first date' none the less. Too much time had passed between us since we had last been romantically close. The past couple days aside we were practically strangers meeting for the first time.

My stomach was in knots, not doubt pre-date jitters and had been since I returned home from work. I had been so jumpy that I had to have a glass of wine just to calm my nerves down slightly. Now as I stood doing the final touches to my minimal make-up, I felt the need for another glass beckoning. I was on my way to the kitchen to fulfil that need when I heard the knock on the door. Three quick rasps of hard knuckles meeting metal like he had done on our first date all those years back sent my stomach into stitches. Glancing up at the clock I silently cursed Sam for being so punctual, as I took a minute to settle myself.

"Just a minute" I shouted as I grabbed the bottle of wine, popped the cork and took an un-lady like swig before replacing it back on the counter and making my way to the door. Taking a deep breath I reached for the handle and swung it open to reveal a cleanly dressed Sam standing on the porch with a small bouquet of wild flowers – my favorite. He was breath taking and instantly I felt my nerves disappear. "Hi" I said as I pushed the screen door open to allow him to enter.

"Hey. These are for you" He answered as he held out the flowers for me.

"Thank you. They're beautiful" I replied dazed by his Cheshire like grin as I accepted the bouquet, bringing them to my nose to smell before turning and placing them on the side table.

"You ready" he asked politely. I looked around to make sure I had everything before nodding my head and stepping out onto the porch next to him making sure to flick the lock on the door in place.

"So where are we going?" I asked intrigued as Sam led me by the hand down the steps and to his truck.

"It's a surprise. You will just have to wait and see" he said with a hint of mystery as he opened the door to his truck and helped me in. I waited as Sam jogged around the front of the truck and jumped into the cab before starting the engine and pulling the truck into drive in one swift motion. "How was your day?" He asked with a playful look on his face as he changed the subject.

Smiling at his obvious tactics I played along. "Good, but busy. My students are in the middle of their tribal legends projects. I can't wait to see how they turn out. You should see them Sam. Each of them are so brilliant and inquisitive in their own unique way. They ask me things I wouldn't even think of at their age." I gushed excitedly as Sam turned the truck towards the cliffs. "But that's enough about that. How was yours?" I asked with a look of curiosity on my face, confused as to why he was bringing me all the way out here where there was nothing but vast land.

"Okay, but it's about to get better" he answered with natural ease as I rolled my eyes at his reply. "The company just got a big job up at the Makah res which will put some of the guys in a good position – which will be handy." He continued ignoring my eye roll playfully as he pulled the truck off onto a hidden track.

"That's great!" I exclaimed enthusiastically as I looked out the truck window and our surroundings. I had lived in La Push for almost my entire life and I was beyond clueless as to where Sam was taking me. The night was clear with only a few stars twinkling above and all I could see on either side of us was the dense shrubbery as Sam drove us deeper into the forest. "Where are you taking me?" I asked again playfully as he rounded a bend and slowed the truck down at the base of the large hill.

"Just a little bit longer. We're almost there" he replied with excitement as he jumped out of the cab and came around to my door. Opening it he held his hand out to help me down which I gladly accepted. "It's just a short walk from here" he said holding my hand as I looked towards the hill which seemed to be illuminated by a faint glow coming from the other side. "Come on" he said excitedly as he took my hand once again and began leading us on foot over the hill. My curiosity was getting the best of me as we walked side by side in complete silence until we came to the top of the hill. The sight before me taking me by surprise and utterly taking my breath away.

"Oh my god Sam. This is beautiful. How did you do this?" I said awestruck as we looked out over a small cliff edge covered in grass which had been set up with a picnic blanket and basket surrounded by thirty or so glass jars lit with candles for lighting. It was stunning and completely unexpected.

"I'm glad you like it – come on" he said clearly pleased that his efforts had paid off as pulled me down the hill and towards the picnic area that awaited us. Coming to a stop at the edge of the blanket Sam bent down and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two flutes from the basket before filling and offering me one.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" I asked joining him down on the blanket.

Sam got a playful look on his face as he pulled out three plastic containers all of which concealed their contents to me as Sam started showcasing their contents. "Madam for entrée tonight we have –" he started in a horrible fake French accent causing me to laugh as he opened the first container to reveal its contents "two very scrumptious blueberry muffins". At my amused look he held up his index finger indicating for me to wait as he opened the next container. "For our main course we have ham and pineapple pizza…" he continued, the realization and memory of what he was doing came flooding back to me and caused me to laugh happily as he opened the final container "… and for dessert – I thought I would keep it romantic with strawberries dipped in chocolate" he finished placing the container back on the picnic rug. "I hope this is okay" he said a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

I looked back at him surprised that he had gone to so much trouble with the candles and food he had specifically chosen as a representation of a significant moment in our lives. The blueberry muffins from when Sam first asked me out on our way back from school one day and the pizza from our first date at the diner. I just nodded my head. "It's perfect. Everything is perfect" I said as I reached for one of the muffins and ripped a small chunk off to eat with a massive smile on my face, Sam mimicking my actions also. The two of us just enjoying the others company as we chatted and made our way through the meals.

"You definitely pull out all the stops for a first date don't you?" I said lying down on my back as Sam and I gazed up at the stars after we had finished our meal, the crash of waves hitting the cliff echoing off in the distance. "Do all your first dates get this special treatment or just me?" I asked curious but still amazed.

"There were no others. Just you" he answered simply with his head rested on his arms and eyes unwavering from the nights glow as if the question was absurd. I looked at him with pure admiration at how lucky I was to be his chosen one. The guy lying next to me was a thing of myths both supernatural and human and even though I never had any doubts about it before, I knew I was falling in love with him all over again. When he finally looked to see why I hadn't said anymore I simply rolled over and kissed him passionately on the lips. I knew then in that moment that we were no longer strangers as adults and that no matter what came barreling our way we would handle it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to reading what you all thought. I will have the final chapter up on Wednesday and then as a special treat since I really did get hit by a creative bug I may have one or two outtakes to add. Thanks again.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **10,622 characters/ 1,993 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **I know I said I would post this on Wednesday but I just can't wait. While this is technically the last chapter in the story I have actually written up at least three outtakes showing various stages that have been somewhat mentioned throughout the story which I think just adds a little something extra. I will hopefully have these up for you within the week. Anyway just a quick thank you to everyone who has commented/shared or favourited this story. FRTR is the first fanfiction I have actually put some effort into (I'm sure it is and has been noticeable). The future hasn't always been so crystal clear for Bella, Paul and Sam in my head so I am happy that you stuck with me through their journey. I have to thank all three of my wonderful Beta's through from the early stages with Kelly – who had it not been for you I probably wouldn't have continued to HaHaThatTickles with whom revolutionized the format in which I write/post and manage my inner thoughts that you see before you (I'm sure you can tell when the change occurred) and made things so much easier to last but most certainly not least Kym who's input with general plot, logistics and most of all my grammar (sorry it's so bad – I'm normally to excited to check things over haha) has been overwhelming. Your support and continued encouragement with any of my writing can never truly be put into words. I only wish that other writers out there were lucky enough to have the three of you help them like you did me through their creative journeys. Anyway that's enough babbling so please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>21. Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I sashayed my way past a small group of kids who were playing rough in the sand as I carried a hot plate of freshly cooked burger patties to the communal dinner table that had been set up along the beach. It was the third Friday of the month which meant that all the members of the tribe gathered for a cook out on First Beach. It was a new tradition that the Council had implemented in a hope to try and bring everyone within the tribe together to combat and break the culture of seclusion that ran rapid within our small community. A tradition that I supported completely and quite frankly one that I hoped would become a permanent fixture in years to come.

It had been only three months since my confrontation with the Elders in the auditorium and while all of them were in attendance on this warm evening on the beach, things were still calming between us. About a month ago Billy and Harry had stepped up and finally taken ownership of their wrong doings from that night but Old Quil simply still refused to accept any blame in what had happened insisting that what the Elders had done that night was in the best of interests of the tribe at the time. Needless to say Sam and Paul were displeased with their supposed leader's attitude and had agreed to disagree with him but none of us were really all that surprised. He was a stubborn old man after all. We had remained civil around one another out of respect for our ancestors and what they had worked so hard to build but some days were easier than others and he did like to test Sam and Paul's restraint. I could see that Billy and Harry were trying to earn the trust of the pack back and to some extent I think they had but not all wounds were completely mended just yet.

As I surveyed the food that had already been laid out on the table for the feast ahead I felt two big strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the sand pulling me close to a rock hard body as I placed the plate of food on the table quickly to avoid dropping it. "Smells good" a husky voice whispered in my ear as I was finally spun around and came face to face with my captor.

"I can think of someone that smells better" I said flirtatiously as I nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned with a slight chuckle as I used my nose to tickle his sweet spot.

"Yeah" I answered easily with a massive grin before leaning in and pecking him lovingly on the lips as he placed me back on my feet. "I thought you guys were playing a game of football?" I continued as we pulled apart and he took my hand, beginning to lead me through the crowd of party goers and over to where the rest of the pack were currently lounging.

"We were, but then someone smelt food" Sam said casually making sure to hold me close as we neared the others. "We _had_ to stop after that" he said dramatically looking at Jacob who joined our conversation.

"Hey! Is it my fault they decided to cook food so close to us?" He shot back trying to justify his position as he relaxed back into a stray log.

"It's not that close" I defended looking back to the tables proximity as Sam took a seat in the sand near the open fire and indicated for me to sit between his legs which I happily obliged.

"Maybe not for your human senses –" Jacob started jokingly before Sam and Paul both shot him a warning glare forcing him to stop mid-sentence knowing that continuing wasn't worth the fight with his Alpha and Beta.

I smacked Sam playful on the leg, a warning to stop it as I nestled back into his body, his long warm arms automatically reaching around and pulling me back against him as we settled into the log and just enjoyed the company of those around us. Ever since our 'first date' Sam and I had been taking things slow and spending most of our free time together with or without the pack. It was something I was grateful for as I had been able to get to know the other members of the pack. In particular Jacob and I had formed a strong bond bordering on best friends. He was the one I went too when Paul or Sam were becoming particularly difficult to deal with. Not that they did that too often but every now and again I would need to find some solace.

The imprint bond with Sam had made being around him very hard and tempting at times. True to his word Sam had respected my wishes for the most part but that didn't mean he hadn't had some fun along the way. I would quite often come home to find a single flower or small note hidden around the house, in my car or placed in my purse. Reminders of all the good times we had spent together when we were younger. When he was feeling more generous he would make sure that his intentions were more forth coming by brushing his fingers, hand or heaven forbid his body against my more fragile ones for only a fleeting moment but long enough to make me want to throw caution to the wind.

However strong and determined I was with my intentions I had finally relented and given into the unbearable temptation. Sam had been the perfect gentlemen and even though it had felt so natural yet weird between the two of us I had been grateful in my decision to wait. We had grown so much as adults and were still molding our new relationship together that had we rushed into things I was certain we would have crashed and crumbled before we had even began but our relationship had only progressed from there. Sam and I had begun to find it increasingly difficult to be apart from each other – even for short periods of time. Billy had found that particularly interesting and offered to do some research on our symptoms as it was basically unknown to the Elders for any imprinted couple to have the strain that we were. After a week of intense research Billy had come to the conclusion that since we had cemented our bond physically, Sam's wolf had become more protective over me. Something he put down to the Alpha gene but Sam had come up with the perfect solution. Needless to say he asked and I had accepted – tomorrow we were making it official and the pack was helping me move in with Sam.

"Hey Colin" I shouted noticing as the tall boy walked towards the group and catching his attention easily. "The new equipment is supposed to be delivered on Monday. Do you think you could help me unload it?" I asked.

The money that the school had been awarded from the competition had been broken down and designated to each department within the school to buy whatever they needed to help with the curriculum. I had used the money designated to my department to purchase new computer equipment for my classroom as well as some brand new instruments for the music room.

"Yeah sure. Can do" He replied easily as he joined the rest of us around the fire falling easily into conversation with Embry and Quil as I just relaxed back into Sam. For the first time in what felt like forever I felt peace with everything and everyone in my life. I had accepted and was happy with my new role within the school, tribe and pack but most of all I was grateful for the relationships I had built and were continuing to build with my newfound family – old and new. Not a moment later and Billy was shushing the crowd, an indication that he was getting ready to share another one of the tribe's legends, as all the small children gathered around at his wheelchair bound feet.

"A long time ago..." he started with effect "the Quileute were having a difficult time. There were a lot of storms with snow, ice, hail, sleet and rain that devastated the land and killed people, animals and plants. The storms made it so that the Quileute were unable to fish because of the rough water and they had already eaten what flora was left after the storms had destroyed most of it. The Quileute were starting to starve and many of their numbers had already fallen" he said looking around at each of the children making sure they were listening attentively as the glow from the flickering fire partially illuminated his face adding a dramatic effect to the story.

"The Great Chief told the tribe that they would make one last appeal to the Great Spirit for help and if they were meant to survive the Great Spirit would save them. Otherwise they would die bravely because the Quileute were brave people." He continued as his eyes scanned the crowd before landing on the pack and I, an unsaid acknowledgement of the secret that was kept between the Council and community.

"The Great Chief made one last prayer to the Great Spirit and then the tribe were quiet waiting in the darkness. Before long there came a loud sound and flashes of lightening cut the dark." He said pausing again for dramatic effect.

"Boom…" he shouted clapping his hands together and startling more than a few of the children who were completely enthralled in the story.

"Boom…" he shouted and clapped again.

"Boom…" he repeated one last time.

"Then they heard whirring of wings and a large bird began flying toward them from over the sea. The bird was called Tistilal. The Thunderbird. In its sharp talons was a large, living whale that it deposited on the land in front of the tribe before returning back to the lightening from which it was born" he continued. As silence fell over the large gathering I looked around and took in all the faces of those who were enthralled with Billy's story telling – he did after all have a natural ability for it. It definitely wasn't something that could be taught and only a few were lucky enough to be born with it.

"Foods up" He finally declared, shaking everyone out of the silence as people moved in every which direction to try and get to the table and ultimately the food. I watched as each of the wolves painstakingly stared at the declining food as their mouths began salivating at the smell of warmly cooked food drifting our way.

"Do you want me to go get you a plate?" I whispered to Sam – too scared to say it any louder incase the others heard as I turned and looked at him noting the content look that was awash on his face.

"Nah. I'm quite happy to just sit here with you" he replied easily as the others started to get up and head towards the table as the last of the tribe members walked away with plates packed high with food.

"You sure?" I asked knowing all too well how the wolves were ruled by their stomachs.

"I'm sure. Besides – there will be plenty of other cook outs I'll get to go to but I have four years of this.." he said contently as he pulled me tighter to his body "..to make up for and this is one promise I plan on keeping" he finished placing a chaste kiss to the top of my head as we looked out over the dimming sunset. The two of us content and ready to face our future together.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>That's it. All done. I hope you all enjoyed it and not too many people have been left disappointed. But be on the lookout for some outtakes for just a little more of Bella, Paul and Sam. As always I would love to hear what you thought and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE :-)


	22. Outtake 1 - 500 Years of Solitude

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **9, 836 characters/ 1, 800 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I:** Hey Everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and even better New Year! And now that the holiday season is over and done with I have three complete outtakes to sum up the story and hopefully answer some unanswered questions and provide a little insight into why some of things that happened within the story actually happened. So with that said. Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 1: 500 Years of Solitude<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>October 18<strong>**th**** 1925**

**Rochester, New York**

**EPOV**

Stepping into the darkened hospital corridor I quickly sashayed my way towards the nurse's desk, ignoring the envious and lustful stares being shot my way from both men and women waiting to be seen in the seating area as the beads dangling from my dress clicked together in a melodic musical rhythm in time with each step I took. To anyone paying close attention – and there always was – I was just a lonely housewife coming to collect her workaholic husband so that we could enjoy a night out on the town dancing ourselves lifeless in one of the many Jazz clubs located in the neighborhood, little did they know how far from the truth they truly were.

We had moved to the seemingly quiet yet steady growing township of Rochester New York only a month earlier so that my husband Carlisle could take on the top position of Head Night Doctor at the local Hospital. Carlisle had been so busy helping the mayor of the flagship town build a sustainable and efficient program using the new advances in medicine to help with the ever increasing demand for health care for the local and foreign immigrants who were wanting to claim a stake in the increasingly popular town that had been proclaimed to be the next paradise of America. He had been so busy that I was often forgotten.

I had been with Carlisle for almost four years. When he had found I was taking my last breath on my death bed in an Ashland Wisconsin hospital. My ever sympathetic husband had taken my human life from me without a second thought. While I would be forever eternally grateful my new life had come with a few downsides and I had found myself needing the company of a female confidant. Somebody who I could tell my deepest and darkest secrets too without the fear of being judged so harshly like Carlisle and Edward had done. I had bumped into a few over our travels and discussed the option of changing the women with my husband but he had been extremely upset that I would selfishly waste a human life when all he worked for was to save humanity from the like of our kind. He never understood – and how could he when he had Edward. A teenage boy who he had found also on his death bead dying from the Spanish Influenza only a couple of years earlier. The two had basically been inseparable up until my change and while I didn't mind Edward's company he was no confidant. He too shared my husband's insane belief in salvaging what humanity had left to offer. It frustrated me that neither of them could truly see what I saw when I looked at the worthless excuses for humanity that crossed our paths on an almost daily basis. From the pathetic and inexpedient shoe shiner that worked on the street corner near our extravagant home to the disgustingly righteous teacher trying to spread the word of human evolution down the throats of sniveling little runts – like this useless race could truly evolve into anything remotely significant. I had been so desperate for a friend that I had even argued a female addition to our entourage was not only beneficial for me but also for Edward who could surely also use the same companionship that Carlisle and I shared but still he had disagreed. Little did he know that while he was busy with his work, I was still looking for a trusted companion.

I had never been a jealous person in my human life but I had found that once my transition into supernatural afterlife had been completed my emotions along with almost every other part of my being had been enhanced exponentially. I found myself quickly losing what remained of my former human personality only to be replaced by a darker, more sinister side that I was embracing with open arms. I had been careful not to show this side around my husband as I was afraid he wouldn't take it too well or worse report me to the vampire equivalent of law enforcement in our world – the Volturi but it was always bubbling just below the surface.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry but we cannot permit anymore visitors for today. Please come back in the morning." An elderly nurse said sternly as I came to a stop at the desk,

"I'm here for Dr Carlisle Cullen" I declared with a tone of entitlement completely ignoring her previous statement.

"I'm sorry but Dr Cullen is attending to patients at the moment. You will need to come back tomorrow when visiting hours' start." The elderly woman countered with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

Bored with her rather rude and nonsensical argument I leaned over the short counter and closer to the woman. "Well he will just have to make an exception to that for his wife" I finished using all the vampire intimidation I could muster without completely revealing our secret. It had clearly been enough to rattle the older woman as she scurried from behind the desk and into the nearby ward in search of my husband. Not a moment later and Carlisle popped his head out of a door and spotting me quickly. Straightening up he quickly came out and greeted me with a sweet peck on the lips.

"Esme my love. I thought we agreed to meet at seven" he said charmingly clearly not realizing his blunder.

"Why dear we did but it is now seven thirty so I thought it would be best that I come and fetch you" I replied with fake sweetness before noticing a slender woman standing just behind my husband trying to get his attention. "And who do we have here?" I continued with genuine curiosity indicating for my husband to introduce us.

"Oh where are my manners. Esme this is Emerson. She is the wonderful midwife assigned to my service and Emerson this is my beautiful wife Esme" Carlisle said as I held my hand out in greeting.

"It's a pleasure" the brunette woman said with confidence as she accepted the greeting. "My apologies for interrupting Dr Cullen but I left the paperwork for Mr. Jones transfer at the nurse's desk" she continued. Carlisle looked out her with a confused look on his face causing the woman to clarify "You said that you wanted to finish it tonight before you left."

"Oh of course. Must have slipped my mind. If you will excuse me" he replied politely to the two of us as he excused himself to attend to the paperwork.

"I hope my husband hasn't been too hard on you since he started" I said turning to the woman and looking her over appreciatively.

"Oh heavens no –" Emerson replied quickly. ".. Dr Cullen has been wonderful. He has such a brilliant mind for someone so young" she gushed. "I could only imagine what it is like to be in his presence outside of these four walls" she finished before realizing that she might have overstepped some ethical line.

"Please dear. No need to be shy. Carlisle defiantly is one for the ages" I replied casually knowing full well the affect my charming and handsome husband had on many women. "Say what time does my husband have you working here too? Why don't you come and join us at the Jazz club and witness some of that brilliance for yourself?" I finished slightly intrigued by the woman. In this day and age it was considered a sin and completely scandalous to gush so openly over another one's husband in such a public forum that it had taken me aback slightly.

"Oh I couldn't impose." She replied politely as she looked over to where Carlisle was still shuffling through a pile of paper her eyes screaming with hidden desire and intrigue. While I wasn't too keen on her yearning for my husband – something I would be quick to put a stop too, I was definitely allured to the suggestive immoral side that I could see aching to escape from just under her porcelain like features. The thought of having her under my guidance for a couple of years and the wickedly promiscuous potential she possibly possessed all but excited me even more.

"I must insist. I would love to get to know the people that my husband spends the remainder of his time with when he is not with me. Carlisle dear – Emerson will be joining us tonight at the club" I shot back quickly leaving no room for argument as I took the woman by the hand and walked up to my husband who in turn lifted his head and looked at me quizzically.

"The club?" he repeated confused.

"I hope you don't mind Dr Cullen" Emerson said quickly clearly scared that she was once again imposing. Carlisle looked from Emerson to me and upon seeing the almost begging look in my eyes he relented.

"Of course not. Emerson it would be a delight to have you join us but please on one condition -" he replied is answer making me nervous. "For tonight – it's Carlisle"

"Of course Dr Cul- I mean Carlisle" she said politely before they both excused themselves to get ready for the night ahead.

As I watched my husband walk away I couldn't help my eyes from drifting towards the slender woman at his side. She was perfect in every way and hopefully what I had been looking. She was polite and mild mannered yet her body language screamed the confidence of a woman who knew and loved her body in ways that the church deemed sinful. She was beautiful beyond her years – not quite to my standard but she had the beauty that would make even the most stunning of movie stars envious yet there was no doubt she would fit in unnoticeably easy wherever we ended up. There was an aura about her that made her easy to like and unlike all the other women I had come across I had no reservations that she would be an easy and willing participant in my deliciously secretive double life. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the woman destined to spend an eternity or more as my confidant and she would make a splendid partner for Edward. Now all I had to do was convince my husband.

"Ready?" he said holding his arm out to both Emerson and I as the two of them re-emerged.

"Ready" I said slightly flirtatiously as I nodded my head back and took his arm letting him lead Emerson and I from the hospital and out into the cold brisk air the night with a lifetime of opportunities ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II:<strong> That's it for this outtake. I hope that gave you some insight into Esme's frame of mind and how she ended up getting to the point that she did. I will post the next outtake on Thursday. As always I would love to hear what you all thought.


	23. Outtake 2 - I Hope It Rains

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **6, 328 characters/ 1,183 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **As promised – outtake 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 2: I Hope It Rains<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>July 6, 2007<strong>

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, Wait up" Sam Uley yelled as he ran up the dirt road, a cloud of dust falling behind him as he tried to catch up to me.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked casually as he slowed from a jog to a walk next to me.

"Hey, not much. Listen I was just wondering…" he started as he held out an untouched blue berry muffin to me. "..if you would be home later. I was hoping to drop by a little later when I'm not as busy" he continued as I began picking at the small baked treat.

"Ah –" I replied confused "..Yeah. Sure" I answered quickly looking at him slightly bemused that he would ask such a weird question. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Everything is fine." He said as he took a chunk of muffin before handing the rest of it to me "I'm sorry but I have to run. We'll talk later?" He said hurriedly with complete attention on me like he was uncertain that I would suddenly change my mind as he began to walk backwards in the opposite direction from me.

"Yeah. We'll talk later" I replied amused holding the dejected muffin and watching as he waved goodbye before sprint off.

* * *

><p>The quick short rasp of someone's knuckles knocking on the front door tore me from my textbooks and became the welcoming distraction I had been looking for to allow myself to take a break. "It's open" I yelled not worrying too much about some stranger entering my house as I dropped my pen down onto my textbooks and waited for the unexpected visitor to make their entrance.<p>

"Bella?" I heard a gruff male teenage voice yell looking for some direction to my current location.

"In here" I returned recognizing the voice instantly and stretching my arms above my head as Sam came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey" he said stopping upon spotting me sitting at the table with textbooks scattered from one end to the other in front of me.

"Hey..." I replied with familiarity as I stood up and walked to the fridge to grab myself a soda. "Did you get everything you needed done?" I continued leaning back from the door and looking at him stand uncertain of himself just inside the doorway. His body language had completely changed from the earlier confident aurora that he had been illuminating as we walked home to that of almost pure terror indicating that he had something to tell me but that he was uncertain of how. It was slightly reminiscing of when my mother had passed away and suddenly I was worried that something had happened to Paul. Silently gesturing to the soda in my hand as way of offering him a drink and to buy me some time to prepare myself for what he was undoubtedly going to say as he declined.

"Ah – yeah. I just had to help Billy Black with something for the tribal meeting." he replied nervously shifting from one foot to the other as I calmed down instantly and fell back into my chair. A moment passed before he came further into the kitchen and finally took a seat opposite me at the table his knee bouncing up and down repeatedly.

"Sounds like fun.." I said absentmindedly before blurting out "..Is everything alright?" His jitteriness was putting me on edge and I didn't like it.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just a little nervous" he said still uncertain of himself.

"Okay.." I replied casually intrigued by why he would be nervous around me as I indicated for him to go on.

"Well I was wondering – actually kind of hoping.." he paused needing time to collect himself which only stirred my previous concerns once again. The Sam I had grown up with had always been so certain of himself almost to the point that some would call him arrogant. But I had always known better. We had grown up in pretty similar situations with one or both of our parents eventually leaving us behind. In Sam's case it had been his mother – not that anyone could blame her after his alcoholic Dad had been caught cheating on her for the umpteenth time. It was this that had bought Sam into both Paul and my lives from an early age. "I wanted to know if you were maybe free Saturday?" he finally blurted out.

"Saturday?" I said thinking for a moment still not sure what he was after but making sure I had nothing pressing to do none the less. "Yeah I should be free Saturday. Do you need help with something? Does Billy need something?" I continued as I picked up my pen again and began doodling randomly on my notes.

"No no. We don't need any help." He said shaking his head "I was actually wondering if we could maybe hang out – just the two of us" he said his confidence once again radiating from his voice.

"You want to hang out? Just the two of us?" I asked confused "Like on a date or something?" I finished slightly in shock not at all expecting that from him. Sam was an attractive guy by all means. He was tall, lean and had an air about him that had most girls fawning after him but more than anything else he had a personality to rival that of any rockstar. He was modest and polite but knew how to have fun. Hell I would be lying if I said I hadn't let myself wonder the possibilities of 'what if?' with Sam but at the end of the day he was my brother's best friend and the closest thing we had to family now. No matter how badly I wanted to pursue anything slightly romantic with him the thought of Paul disapproving always stopped me.

"Like on a date" he replied rubbing the back of his neck with his hand clearly contemplating if he should have asked. "Forget I said anything – its okay…" Sam continued sounding embarrassed and standing before I cut him off.

"Yes" I all but yelled deciding to throw teenage caution to the wind as he headed for the door.

"Yes?" he questioned stopping on the spot and turning as if he hadn't heard me clearly.

"Yes" I repeated with a slight smile on my face.

"That's ah, that's great" he replied returning my grin. "I now a spot down by the beach that we can go to" he offered.

"That sounds great but I think it's meant to rain Saturday" I replied remembering an earlier weather forecast I had seen.

"Should be fine. It will add an extra element of adventure to the day" he replied easily causing me to chuckle lightly.

"My lord. What are you planning?" I asked with complete intrigue and excitement in my voice.

"You will just have to show up and see" he answered just as excited, with a cheeky grin on his face which I easily returned.

"Well then –" I replied as I took a sip of my drink. "I hope it rains".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II: <strong>It's short but sweet. I hope you all enjoyed it and would love to hear what you think. The final chapter will be posted on Sunday :-)


	24. Outtake 3 - Honor Thy Father

**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'From Rags to Riches'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC

**Pairings:** Sam/Bella, Paul/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **18, 933 characters/ 3,469 words

**Summary: **Bella returns to her hometown after five years of estranged from her brother and ex-boyfriend so that she may take a vacant position at La Push High.

**Author's Notes I: **Well here it is – the final outtake and last instalment of this story. I hope this answers some of the questions about their future. :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 3: Honor Thy Father<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>April 9, <strong>**2017**

The thick glass door to the La Push General Store shut quickly behind Thomas, or Tommy as he preferred, Lahote Jnr without a sound. The only noise indicating his presence to the store clerk coming from the outdated door chime banging gently against the glass pane. As he looked around the unchanged store a flood of long forgotten memories and lost possibilities came flooding back to him, hitting him like a bus as he stepped apprehensively further back into the past he had long tried to forget with the bottom of a bottle. A past that he had always regretted.

It had been nearly thirty years since Tommy had laid foot in the small tribal community. He had been too ashamed to return to all that he had once had but left behind out of pure selfishness. In true local form Tommy had fallen victim to the pre-conceived conception of tribal life. His childhood dysfunctional at best with an overbearing abusive man for a father and flakey woman for a mother who would walk in and out of their lives. From an early age Tommy had become used to the strict ways that his father had put in place to ensure he stayed in line. If Tommy stepped even slightly out of the rules that had been set for him, he would find himself on the other end of his father's belt.

It hadn't been until he was a little older that his father, Thomas Snr, had told him the truth behind the tribe's legends and how the blood of the First Warrior ran deep through their ancestry. Tommy had heard the legends numerous times before but like most of the tribe's children he had taken them with only a grain of salt. A myth and nothing more. The news had been too much for him to handle. The thought of turning into some fabled creature to protect the tribe that had given him nothing but grief. A tribe he'd so badly wanted out of. And then as if to prove a point his father had turned right in front of him, the silhouette of the man who ridiculed and belittled him on a daily basis was suddenly circling around him, his once strong features replaced with golden fur. It hadn't been enough to scare and humiliate him in human form, now Thomas Snr had found a new level of torture. The overgrown wolf growling and nipping at his son. It had been on this night that Tommy had first found his thirst for the dry and burning liquid that his father kept. From that night on he had continually found himself staring down at the bottom of an empty bottle trying to drown away all that was his life with the poison of his choice Jack Daniels. And now here he was forty years later as a recovering alcoholic coming to make amends.

For as horrible as his life had seemed there had been one upside. Mainly in the form of his first love – Clara Littlesea. Clara had been a breath of fresh air in Tommy's life when he had felt like he was drowning. Smothered by his father's unrealistic expectations Clara's quick wit and smile had been the welcomed distraction Tommy was looking for. It hadn't been long after their first date that Tommy had found himself married and expecting their first child. At least that is what it had felt like to him. At first Tommy was thrilled, elated even but then the reality of adulthood had bought his euphoria back down.

Nine months later Paul had come barreling into the world with a grand entrance and suddenly Tommy found himself feeling suffocated again with a recovering wife and needy newborn. He had tried his hardest to be a good Dad and husband. Going to work on time regardless of how hard the previous night's session had been to ensure he could provide for his family all the while attending to his wife's every needs when he got home. For two years he had been able to mask the fear and resentment he secretly held until one day he had just up and left. He knew it was a shitty thing to do; walking out on his young wife and toddler but his drinking wasn't getting any better and he had barley been keeping it together. Now here he was back in his hometown trying to make amends with those he had hurt. The final step in his recovery. He had had his reservations about completing the final step in the program but his sponsor had been persistent in her encouragement saying it was the only way he would truly be able to beat his personal demons but now that he was here he wasn't so certain he would get much. He knew there was no way he could ask for forgiveness from Clara, he surly didn't deserve it but he owed it to her to at least make sure she was okay.

Tommy had been so deep into his memories that he hadn't heard anyone approaching. He became even more surprised at the sight before him as he turned to greet the surprise intruder. "Billy? Billy Black? Is that really you?" Tommy asked, shocked at the man's disabled appearance.

"You shouldn't be here Tommy" Billy's gruff voice shot back causing Tommy to smile politely as he stepped back and took in the man's overall appearance.

"No offence but you got old" Tommy shot back with unmastered charm and a hint of arrogance as he turned and walked towards the fridges at the end of the isles – his original intended destination.

"You shouldn't be here" Billy repeated as he followed Tommy up the aisle.

"I don't want any trouble – " Tommy started as he opened the door and reached for a bottle f water before being cut off.

"Then do as I said and leave. You've already caused enough trouble" Billy finished a he blocked Tommy from moving with his wheelchair and forcing the more able of the two to stop.

"Look I know I did a crappy thing and I'm not here expecting forgiveness from anyone – look I just want to make sure Clara and Paul are okay. Then I will be gone. They will never know I was here" Tommy replied as he watched Billy's stern face drop instantly to be replaced with complete sadness.

"You – you haven't heard?" Billy said more as a statement than a question as he avoided looking at Tommy clearly uncomfortable.

"Haven't heard? Heard what?" Tommy asked easily picking up on Billy's discomfort and causing him to worry.

Billy seemed to shrink back into his chair, his hand rubbing the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable about what he was about to say. "Tommy. Clara passed away" Billy said softly as he watched Tommy fall to the ground, the weight of his body giving way like a sack of sand as he digested the news.

"How? When?" all Tommy was able to say as he looked up at Billy the tears falling freely down his face.

"God it must have been almost fifteen years now. I'm sorry" Billy answered sincerely giving the man who had held a special spot reserved for only those who deserved his anger for so many years a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Paul. What about Paul? Where is he? Is he okay?" Tommy asked as the realization that his son had been abandoned for so long hit him.

Billy hesitated for a second, not wanting to overstep his role in another pack member's life once again but ultimately deciding that Tommy deserved to know regardless. "Paul and Bella still live here and are doing well for themselves. Paul does construction with a local crew here and Bella is Secondary teacher at La Push High. She is actually highly respected by the students there" Billy finished with a sense of pride as he drifted off into his own memories with the Lahote kids.

"Bella?" Tommy asked with confusion on his face.

"Yes Bella – your daughter" Billy clarified "You skipped out on them before she was born" Billy continued his sadness gone and replaced by his anger.

"I-I have a daughter?" Tommy whispered to himself ignoring Billy and his statement as he took in the news. "I didn't know" Tommy declared coming out of his stupor "Clara and I had talked about having another – but I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't" Billy shot back not believing the audacity of the man in front of him.

"No. I didn't know she was pregnant" Tommy said, anger rising to his face as the look of disbelief flashed over Billy's face. "Where is she? Take me to her" Tommy demanded as he pulled himself off the ground and began making his way towards the cash register. Tommy pulled out his wallet and threw down some notes before Billy stopped him again.

"No. No that's not a good idea, you should just leave them alone. They are happy" Billy said as he turned his chair and began to wheel himself in the unrealistic hope of getting away from the man who now stood before him.

"Either you take me to them or I will make sure that every single person in this town knows I'm here and that will cause more trouble than what is actually needed." Tommy threatened. "I just want to see them – I promise" Tommy pleaded with his hands in the air realizing that his earlier threat was fruitless.

Billy knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The Elders had yet been able to patch things up between them and Bella, sure they were civil in public but behind closed doors the wounds were still very raw and the Elders were working to earn back the trust of not only Bella but their Alpha and Beta. "We'll have to take my truck" Billy finally relented as he weighted up the pros and cons of letting Tommy lose on the La Push population.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Billy's old rusted truck pulled onto the shoulder of the road and came to a stop at the bottom of a dirt road. The orange dirt clouded by dense woods on either side hiding the contents of beyond from prying eyes. Tommy looked at Billy confusion written all over his face as to why Billy hadn't driven them up the winding road.<p>

"It's better if we walk from here" Billy simply answered before reaching over and getting his wheelchair ready for the journey ahead of them.

"I don't understand" Tommy said not moving from his spot in the truck. Billy stopped what he was doing and turned to Tommy, the expression on his face almost unreadable yet Tommy somehow knew. The unsaid words hitting him like a knife to the heart. It couldn't be true. The legends had spared him so Tommy had automatically assumed his children would be safe. But as he looked over to his childhood acquaintance the look of dreariness and sadness was hard to ignore. "Paul? Is he? Did he?" Tommy stumbled not even sure why he was asking.

"A shape shifter?" Billy finished for him before answering "…yes".

"So they can hear us" Tommy continued remembering all the attributes his father had gained once he had been through the change. Billy simply nodded as he lifted himself into his chair and began the rocky journey up the dirt road.

The walk itself had taken longer than normal due to Billy's wheelchair, the two men not saying a word the entire journey until they had almost reached the end of the drive past the barricade of tree's that served as extra privacy from the outside world when Billy suddenly stopped and veered his chair off the driveway and into the shrubbery. "What are you doing?" Tommy whispered confused as he followed after him batting wild branches out of the way as they went.

"You said you just wanted to see them – so look" Billy said gesturing with his hands to a small opening that gave a clear view of an expansive front yard and modest house. Stepping to the opening Tommy noted that the only sign of life coming from the house was a couple of lights illuminating through the opened windows. Tommy took it all in. Completely awestruck at the scene before him. It was the life he had once imagined for himself. The modest home on a block of land big enough for four houses, the open front door carrying the smell of a pot roast dinner with all its servings freshly out of the oven joined by the sounds of chatter and boisterous laughter. A child's tricycle and soccer ball lay abandoned at the bottom of the veranda's stairs clearly forgotten upon hearing a mothers call for dinner. The love and warmth was so effortlessly radiating from the home momentarily taking his breath away.

Billy and Tommy had been so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't hear anyone approaching. "Billy? What are you doing Do you need Sam?" The tall native said as he stepped into the clearing not noticing Tommy peering through the opening.

"Paul!" Billy said in surprise clearly not expecting the man's presence "Ah- no. I'm fine. I'm just ah – just ah, did you just get off patrol?" Billy asked, clearly not certain how to handle the impending argument that was without a doubt going to happen between the packs most volatile pack member and his father.

"Paul?" Tommy said shocked as he cut Billy off and drew the werewolf's attention to him. Even though the father and son hadn't laid eyes on each other in almost thirty years Paul had no trouble recognizing the man who had fathered him.

"You have some fucking nerve coming back here" Paul growled as his body began to quake with anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing bringing him here?" he continued this time shifting his anger and yelling at Billy as he stepped back and tried to get his breathing under control. No matter how angry Paul got he knew he couldn't phase anywhere near the Chief of the tribe.

"I just – he said – all he wanted to do was check on you – that's all I swear" Billy said carefully aware that the man was on edge and the situation could escalate quickly.

"I never knew." Tommy interrupted clearly not in tune to his son's current turmoil "..about your mom and Bella I mean. I never knew" Tommy finished momentarily tearing his gaze from Paul's and back to the house where he suspected his daughter was.

"You never knew?" Paul yelled. His battle for control dying quickly. Off in the distance the echo of a metal door slamming shut rang clearly across the vast yard. Billy chanced a look in the direction of the house and noted that Sam was now standing on his front porch looking in their direction – his alpha eyes assessing the situation at hand.

"Billy and my sorry excuse for a father" Paul said to nobody out of the blue.

"What?" Tommy asked confused looking between Billy and Paul.

"Sam's just checking in with Paul" Billy answered not taking his eyes of Paul as he indicated to Sam with a curt nod of his head.

"Sam?" Tommy continued questioning.

"Sam Uley. Bella's husband and pack alpha" Billy answered.

"The pack?" Tommy repeated finally realizing the predicament his son was now in "Bella's husband?" he finished drawing his attention back to the opposing man standing on the steps of his veranda with strong muscular arms crossed over his bare chest looking down on them with a protective glare. Even though there was a good fifty feet between them Tommy could feel the full force of Sam's gaze boring through the trees and straight into him.

'Apparently he wants to check up on us – at least that's what Billy said" Paul continued ignoring the exchange as he paced back and forth in front of the two men, his anger bubbling through at the situation as he eyes stayed trained on his father.

"Wait – Uley? As in Joshua Uley?" Tommy whispered to Billy who only nodded his head in confirmation. "My daughter is married to a Uley" Tommy said with slight disbelief and disgust before being quickly shut down.

"Sam Uley is by far a better man than either you or his dad was" Paul growled stopping in place as his nostrils began to flare violently. "He – he wants to see her" Paul said continuing on with his one sided conversation as his attention was once again pulled from the two older men. "We don't have a choice. We promised her. It has to be her decision" Paul concluded once again staring at Tommy who returned the gesture.

A moment passed as silence enclosed them before the tell-tale signs of the metal frame slamming against the wooden door echoed once again through the clearing. Paul seemed to steady himself before finally addressing his father. "You wanted to see her – then look" Paul order indicating with his head to where Sam was standing as his anger seeped through his voice.

Tommy stepped closer to the opening as he laid his eyes on his daughter for the first time. She was breathtaking by all means with her long flowing mahogany hair and simple elegance. As she came to stand beside her husband Tommy couldn't help but notice the swell of his daughter's abdomen her hand protectively placed over the growing bump as she strained her eyes to see what Sam had found so interesting out in the woods. Tommy felt tears well up in his eyes at the daughter he never knew he had. "She's the splitting image of your mother" Tommy said as he wiped at his eyes and stopping the traitorous tears from falling down his face.

"Okay. You've seen us. Now go" Paul demanded leaving no room for argument as he directed them back to the highway with his hand. Suddenly a little boy came running out of the house full of laughter. Pushing between his parents he wrapped himself playfully around Bella's leg who in turn placed a protective hand on his head holding him in place to her.

"I – I have a grandson?" Tommy said awestruck with the family he never knew he had and missed out on. "What is his name? Please let me meet them?" He said pleadingly as he looked to Paul who just seemed tense at the suggestion. As Paul seemed to steady himself Tommy glanced back over at the little boy who had a mixture of his fathers' strong features and mothers softer ones. He barely registered that Paul was once again talking with Sam until he noticed Sam nod his head and bend over to whisper something into Bella's ear. He watched as Bella seemed to think the offer over before she turned and gave Sam a simple kiss on the lips before saying something. The two seemed to have another small exchange before Bella turned and ushered the boy back into the house. A heartbeat later and Sam was clearly speaking with Paul once again.

"You should leave" Was all Paul said without further explanation as he moved behind Billy and began helping the older man back onto the dirt road, barely giving his disappointed father a sliver of sympathy as he escorted the men back to the abandoned truck only stopping at the gate and watching as they climbed into the cab. "Archie" Paul yelled as Billy started the truck. "His name is Archie" Paul repeated as Billy pulled the truck out onto the road and began heading back to the store.

Thomas Lahote had returned to La Push with the hope of making amends with the gods and nothing more. Now as Billy Black parked his truck next to Tommy's old Mazda at the General Store he was leaving a happy and content man. He hadn't expected much from this trip but what he had gained in the short amount of time he had been back was by far more important than he had ever imagined. He knew he could never be a part of their lives, at least not in the way he really wanted too, but the knowledge of knowing he had a son, a daughter and a couple of grandchildren who were happy and healthy was more than enough for him. As he got in his car and began the drive out of town he finally knew that what he had been after all along he had achieved. As he passed the 'Thank you for visiting La Push' exit sign Tommy Lahote was leaving with closure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> Well there you have it. All done and dusted. This has been an amazing journey for me and I am grateful that you have each joined me. I hope this lived up to what you all were hoping for so for one final time - I would love to hear what you thought.


End file.
